ACT
by llalallala
Summary: Kim Namjoon. 24 tahun. Rapper. Produser. Aktor? Big NO. / Kim Seokjin. 24 tahun. Model. Penyanyi. Aktor? Yes.. tapi dalam konteks yang akan membuat kalian terkejut. (NamJin's fict)
1. Chapter 1: that's your fault!

**Nam and Jin's fict**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Jung Hoseok | Min Yoongi | Park Jimin | Kim Taehyung | Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"With any part of you play, there is a certain amount of yourself in it. There has to be, otherwise is just not acting. It's lying." -Jhonny Depp**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn: penggunaan banyak kata 'gay', dsb..**

 **Mengapa harus di beri perigatan? Karena sebagian orang masih menganggap kata ini termasuk kategori kasar. Jadi yang merasa terganggu, tolong berhenti membaca sampai sini. Terimakasih.**

* * *

Orang bilang kesialan yang terburuk adalah yang datang bertubi-tubi. Jika benar seperti itu, maka Tuhan memang sedang mengutuk Kim Namjoon. Tapi hidup harus tetap berjalan bagaimanapun juga. Meski dengan cara yang justru akan mendatangkan hal-hal sial lainnya. Anggap saja Namjoon sedang menikmati anugrah kesialan pemberian Tuhan.

Malam ini ia mabuk, _lagi_. Tambahan _lagi_ disana secara tidak langsung menjelaskan kalau ia juga melakukan hal yang sama kemarin, atau hari sebelumnya, atau hari sebelum sebelumnya lagi, atau.. ya katakan saja ia mabuk setiap hari. Baginya lebih baik mati dalam keadaan mabuk dibanding sekarat menghadapi realita yang memuakan. Ia tertawa dengan kesinisan yang kental saat berhasil memasukkan _password_ apartemennya meski diambang batas kesadaran. Melewati pintu tanpa repot-repot membuka sepatu karena ia tinggal sendiri dan tak akan ada yang mengomel jika lantai rumahnya kotor. Namjoon hanya ingin segera menuju kasur lalu melemparkan tubuhnya di atas sana.

"Kim Namjoon sialan, apa-apaan ini?!"

Lihat lihat, bahkan di tengah malam sekalipun kesialan masih terus mengikutinya. Menemukan Jung Hoseok yang bangkit dari duduk nyamannya di sofa demi menghampiri sang pemabuk yang berdiri tegak saja sudah tidak mampu. Tanpa belas kasihan, ia menarik tangan Namjoon dan memaksanya duduk di sofa. Tentu tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun.

"Hei, tidak bisakah kau membuat hidupku tenang sehari saja, manajer-ssi?" Namjoon merasa hanya dengan bicara saja perputaran di dalam kepalanya semakin parah. Lalu Hoseok yang berdiri di hadapannya menunjukan kemarahan menggebu sama sekali tak membuat keadaan malam ini jadi lebih baik.

"Apa kau masih bisa mengharapkan hidup tenang setelah pemberitaan hari ini?! PD-nim akan memakan kita hidup-hidup, Namjoon!"

Hoseok berteriak, penuh rasa frustasi yang membuat Namjoon berpikir manajer-nya ini akan melompat dari balkon kapan saja. Ia mulai terkekeh awalnya, dan tawa keras menyusul kemudian. Menertawakan reaksi Hoseok yang berlebihan. Atau mungkin menertawai dirinya sendiri yang masih bisa bebas tertawa saat 'kematian' mengintip kearahnya.

"Jangan berlebihan, hanya tinggal berikan uang pada jalang itu, ia akan langsung bungkam." Jawabnya santai masih dengan kekehan yang tersisa. Menambah gatal tangan Hoseok untuk tidak langsung menamparnya.

"Dengar Rap Monster-ssi, kau pikir agensi akan melakukan hal itu untuk artisnya yang tidak lagi memiliki prestasi dan hanya membuat skandal-skandal memuakkan?"

Tak ada lagi tawa menyebalkan. Otaknya yang sudah di ambil alih efek alkohol dipaksa berjalan seperti seharusnya. "Ah ya, aku lupa karierku sedang menurun."

Memang dasar pemabuk sialan, bahkan saat otaknya tampak berjalan sekalipun jawaban yang diberikan masih sama tolol dengan sebelumnya. Kalau begini bisa-bisa Hoseok juga ikutan mati muda bersamanya. Sedikit menyesal mengapa dulu menerima tawaran untuk mengurus seorang _rapper_ pendatang baru yang kelewat antusias dengan musik buatannya. Ah, mungkin karena dulu seperti itulah Rap Monster yang ia kenal, seorang _rapper_ yang berdedikasi tinggi pada musik.

Hoseok menjatuhkan diri pada sofa. Merasa percuma bicara pada orang yang dikuasai alkohol. Sementara Namjoon yang duduk bersebelahan akhirnya kini benar-benar menutup mulut, meski hal itu menambah horror suasana yang ada. Dua pria frustasi dalam satu ruangan? Berdoa saja mereka tidak saling tikam.

"Ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu saat pertama kali bertemu dulu?" Hoseok memulai lagi kali ini lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Semua teriakan penuh emosi tadi menyita habis seluruh tenaganya malam ini.

"Serius kau memaksaku mengingat di saat kepalaku terasa dipukuli ribuan palu?"

Sekarang Hoseok tertawa, masih menggunakan suara lemah sebelumnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Mencoba rileks walaupun isi pikirannya sedang diserbu berbagai kemungkinan buruk. Mungkin sebaiknya tadi ia menyusul Namjoon saja dan ikut mabuk bersamanya.

"Aku suka musikmu."

"Yeah, aku ingat sekarang." Gumaman singkat dari Namjoon. Secara tidak langsung memaksa Hoseok menoleh ke arahnya yang juga sedang menumpukan kepala pada sandaran sofa, menatap kosong pada warna putih monoton langit-langit di ruang tengah. Hoseok tidak tahu apa ia benar-benar mengingat atau yang barusan hanya omong kosong orang mabuk. "Dan apa kau masih menyukainya? Hoseok-ah, kau menyesal kan? Mengurus artis sial sepertiku."

Baiklah, sepertinya mereka menikmati momen dimana waktu berputar ke belakang karena berbicara dengan masa lalu tak sepenuhnya buruk. Terkadang hal itu jadi menyenangkan di saat waktu yang sekarang terlalu menyakitkan untuk dihadapi.

Hoseok ingat saat pertama kali mengenal Namjoon sebagai _trainee_ di agensi mereka. Sikapnya yang apatis terhadap lingkungan menimbulkan kesan kurang menyenangkan terhadap _trainee_ lainnya. Tapi tidak ada yang berani memberinya sentuhan penindasan karena Kim Namjoon saat itu merupakan harta perusahaan. Mereka dengar debutnya sudah disiapkan sejak awal ia menandatangani persetujuan untuk berlatih. Sementara Jung Hoseok masih menjadi asisten manajer biasa dimana artis yang mereka tangani adalah seorang aktris senior dengan segudang pengalaman. Ia juga telah mendapat kabar bahwa ia akan segera mengurus artisnya sendiri dan sangat berharap itu bukan _rapper_ arogan yang akan debut tak lama lagi. Mengingat umur mereka yang sama akan menambah suasana canggung nantinya. Tapi keraguannya berubah saat tanpa sengaja melihat dan mendengar sendiri bagaimana si Rap Monster memproduksi musiknya. Membangkitkan nalurinya sebagai seorang penampil, bukan sosok yang membantu di belakang panggung.

Namun setelah itu Tuhan menjalankan kutukan awalnya, hingga menimbulkan efek domino bagi kesialan-kesialan lain. Rap Monster si jenius musik yang ia kenal mulai berubah menjadi Kim _sialan_ Namjoon seperti yang berada di sampingnya sekarang.

"Kau sendiri bahkan berubah, jadi jangan paksa aku untuk tetap sama. Dan aku tidak menyesal, sialan. Hidupku masih terlalu berharga untuk disesali."

"Baguslah. Cukup aku saja yang menyesali hidupku."

Terserah. Hoseok tidak sedang dalam mood menyebarkan harapan seperti biasa, kalau dirinya sendiri saja kehilangan insting untuk berharap. Memikirkan bagaimana ia menghadapi hari esok membuatnya ingin menarik rambut silver Namjoon sampai rontok semua.

"Aaahh si jalang itu.. harusnya ia bilang jika sedang dalam masa subur!"

"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain! Salahkan dirimu yang tidak hati-hati, sikapmu sudah seperti kelinci-kelinci kelebihan hormon!"

" _Sex is my life, y'know_?" Dan sebuah bantal tepat mendarat di wajahnya. Detik berikutnya Hoseok menyesal mengapa ia terlalu malas meraih vas bunga di meja sana.

"Berhenti bicara hal menjijikan padaku!"

Malam ini mereka bersatu mengharapkan sebuah meteor besar jatuh dan menghancurkan bumi dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

Nyatanya harapan mereka tidak terwujud, tentu saja Tuhan belum cukup gila melakukan hal tersebut.

Seperti dugaan, agensi memintanya datang pagi-pagi sekali. Tidak main-main, asisten pribadi PD-nim langsung yang menelepon. Setelah terburu-buru melakukan aktifitas paginya dan berusan dengan sakit leher karena posisi tidurnya di sofa, disinilah Jung Hoseok sekarang. Berada di ruang meeting utama pada jam dimana karyawan biasa bahkan belum bangun. Namjoon di apartemen sana juga belum bangun, tapi ia bukan karyawan? Baiklah Hoseok bersikeras merubah kalimat tadi menjadi, dimana karyawan biasa dan _orang gila_ bahkan belum bangun.

Kembali ke suasana pertemuan yang menegangkan.

"Jadi.. ada penjelasan mengenai berita yang di luncurkan media kemarin?"

Hoseok di hadapkan pada situasi dimana ia berperan sebagai tersangka pembunuhan dalam persidangan. Dimana seluruh pasang mata di dalam ruangan menatap sinis ke arahnya, bersiap memakannya hidup-hidup jika ia salah bicara sedikit saja. Hoseok jadi ingin ikut menertawakan hidupnya seperti yang Namjoon lakukan semalam.

"S..saya sudah bicara dengan Namjoon semalam dan ia mengakuinya." Berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar membasahi kerongkongannya dengan air liur. "Tapi saat itu mungkin ia sedang mabuk sehingga tidak sadar melakukannya dengan wanita itu." Semarah apapun ia pada Namjoon, tapi dalam hal ini ia tetap harus membela artisnya sampai mati. Sialan memang.

"Sadar atau tidak saat ia melakukannya bukanlah point utama disini, Hoseok-ah. Yang terpenting Namjoon mengaku pernah melakukan hal itu pada Eunjung-ssi." Tatapan Bang PD dari kursinya sana adalah yang mempunyai efek terparah. Hoseok merasa keringat dingin menyusuri bagian punggungnya dan semakin kesulitan mengambil udara. CEO mereka memang bukan tipe diktator menyebalkan, tapi di dalam situasi seperti ini tatapan beliau bisa merubahnya jadi sangat mencekam.

"Apa menurut kalian yang harus pihak manajemen lakukan untuknya?"

Kali ini pertanyaan di ajukan untuk seluruh staf dari berbagai divisi yang mengikuti rapat. Hoseok masih berdiri di tempatnya, memberanikan diri menatap satu persatu wajah orang dalam ruangan. Mereka sama stress-nya dengan Hoseok. Merasa belum siap menghadapi pertanyaan berat sepagi ini. Ia tak berharap banyak mereka akan memihak Namjoon dengan memberi pembelaan karena sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahkan di dalam agensinya sendiri saja Namjoon mempunyai _haters_.

"Kita semua tahu akhir-akhir ini karier Namjoon sedang sangat tidak bagus. Tapi langsung menendangnya keluar dari agensi juga akan memperburuk _image_ kita di mata media."

"Ya, kau benar. Kita tidak bisa membatalkan kontraknya begitu saja. Media akan menilai kita tidak bertanggungjawab."

Pernyataan salah satu staf manajer barusan yang disertai persetujuan dari CEO mereka bisa membuat Hoseok sedikit menarik nafas lega setidaknya dapat dipastikan Namjoon tidak akan menggelandang di luar sana.

"Ada saran lain?"

Lalu Hoseok kembali menahan nafas.

"Bicara tentang _image_ , Rap Monster tak lepas dari julukan _playboy_ -nya. Skandal-skandal yang ia buat semakin menguatkan _image_ itu. Sebagian fans mungkin menyukainya, tapi dari yang kulihat dari jumlah followers di fancafe mereka semakin menurun drastis. Mungkin kita bisa mulai mencoba merubahnya menjadi sosok yang kembali bisa mengambil hati masyarakat."

"Hmmm.." Bang PD terlihat sangat serius memikirkan pendapat staf yang seingat Hoseok berasal dari bagian art and perfomence. Semua orang disana tampak sama-sama menahan nafas menunggu tanggapan dari sang CEO. "Jina-ya, _image_ seperti apa yang sedang populer di masyarakat saat ini?"

Secara otomatis, seluruh pandangan mengarah pada sosok wanita berambut pendek warna ungu dan mengenakan kaca mata bulat yang tebal, dia duduk di pojok sisi sebelah kiri meja. Menjadi pusat perhatian dadakan ia jadi panik sendiri. Hoseok mengenalnya sebagai salah satu _crew_ kreatif mereka yang kepribadiannya terkenal sedikit tertutup. Tapi sepertinya ia bukan orang yang buruk jika Bang PD saja mempercayakan pendapatnya tentang hal seperti itu.

Mereka menunggu Jina mengotak-atik iPad yang ia bawa, men-scroll beberapa kali hingga akhirnya ia balas menatap sang CEO yang tentu masih menunggu jawabannya.

"M..mungkin akan s..s..sedikit mengejutkan. Tapi fenomena ini sungguhan yang terjadi di masyarakat."

Bang PD mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Jelas sekali ia percaya pada apa yang dikatakan stafnya barusan. "Dan apa itu?"

"Gay."

Detik itu juga ruangan di penuhi suara-suara aneh hasil seseorang menahan tawa. Hoseok juga nyaris membuka mulut dan tertawa keras seperti biasa dengan gerakan memukul-mukul meja atau orang di sampingnya. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang ada untuk tak melakukan itu. _Pfft_. Apa yang dikatakan Jina terdengar seperti lelucon terbaik abad 21.

"S..saya tidak bohong. Bukti-bukti yang ada mengatakan seperti itu. Film-film dengan unsur percintaan sesama jenis semakin merajalela dan sukses di pasaran. Para member dalam sebuah grup tidak lagi malu-malu melakukan kontak fisik, seperti berciuman. Hal-hal tersebut dikarenakan pemerintahan yang baru meski tidak secara terang-terangan mendukung, tapi sudah dapat di pastikan tidak lagi memberi larangan ketat. Anda bisa membacanya sendiri dari beberapa artikel yang sudah saya pilih, Sajangnim."

Mereka kembali menahan nafas saat sang CEO tanpa kata memberi kode menggunakan jarinya agar Jina menunjukkan hasil 'peneletiannya'. Jina melangkah mendekat dengan aura kepercayaan diri yang meningkat seolah sedang gantian merendahkan staf lain yang tadi meragukannya. Hoseok salah satunya. Baru terpikir olehnya bahwa mungkin selama ini ia terlalu sibuk mengurus Namjoon sampai tidak mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi di luar sana. Jika begini, kemungkinan besar apa yang dikatakan wanita berambut ungu itu benar. Ck. Mungkin ini yang sedang dunia nikmati sekarang. Sebuah lelucon terbaik untuk hidup sial mereka.

"Siapa Kim Seokjin?" Pertanyaan yang akhirnya datang dari sang CEO setelah hampir sepuluh menit perhatiannya terfokus pada apa yang sedang ia baca.

Dan Hoseok bersumpah ia merinding saat pandangannya menangkap binar-binar imajiner pada mata Jina disana seperti efek rasa antusias berlebih dalam manhwa yang pernah ia baca.

"Ah, dia aktor _boys love_ pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini."

" _Boys love_?"

"I.. itu sebutan genre untuk film dan drama bertema gay."

Tiba-tiba Hoseok merasa ia bukan lagi makhluk penghuni Bumi karena terlalu asing dengan hal-hal yang disebutkan Jina. Sepertinya terlalu lama bersama Namjoon menimbulkan efek ia sedang berada di planet Mars atau bahkan Pluto sekalipun. Ah, atau kebalikannya? Makhluk bumi lah yang sekarang sudah berimigrasi ke Mars hingga sesuatu yang dulunya tabu justru menjadi populer. Baiklah, otak Hoseok memang mulai bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya.

"Bagus juga." Komentar yang terdengar seperti bisikan, namun seluruh peserta rapat pasti dapat mendengarnya. "Saya rasa saya setuju dengan ini."

"Dengan apa maksud Anda?!" Itu kalimat spontan Hoseok yang tidak bisa lagi tertahan. Mengambalikan fokus orang-orang disana pada sang tersangka utama.

"Image gay ini, Hoseok-ah."

"Tunggu sebentar, jadi maksud anda Namjoon akan kita buat menjadi gay? Gay? Penyuka sesama jenis?!"

Entah menghilang kemana segala keformalan yang berusaha Hoseok tunjukan di awal. Ia dan Bang Sihyuk sudah lama saling mengenal hingga kadang sang CEO sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik atau bahkan anaknya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia memang tipe pemimpin seperti itu. Hanya saja ide-ide ekstrimnya kadang membuat para staff-nya migrain berkepanjangan.

"Ya, menurutku sekarang ini dikenal sebagai gay lebih baik dibanding mendapat julukan pemerkosa oleh masyarakat."

"Sajangnim, saya yakin mereka melakukannya tanpa ada unsur paksaan pada satu sama lain!"

"Dan apa kau pikir wanita itu akan bicara kenyataan pada media?! Aku bisa saja menyuruh seseorang membungkamnya, tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan mengenai image brengsek Namjoon di luar sana. Dan menjadikannya sosok yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari sebelumnya adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Namjoon pernah menguntungkan perusahaan, ini caraku membantunya."

Hoseok kalah telak. Ia sangat tahu hal itu sangat mungkin terjadi. Si jalang tak akan tanggung-tanggung menghancurkan karier Namjoon yang sudah retak. Juga kepedulian pemimpin mereka yang masih tersisa untuk Namjoon membuatnya tak lagi berani membantah. Ia jadi ingin berlari pulang ke apartemen Namjoon untuk memeluknya yang punya hidup begitu sial. Tapi keinginannya seketika batal saat sadar bahwa si bodoh itu sendiri yang membuat hidupnya semakin sial.

"Jina-ya, berikan aku kontak agensi dari Kim Seokjin."

"Baik, Sajangnim. Emmm.. maaf, "

"Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya minggu lalu kita mendapat tawaran film dari salah satu produser untuk genre tersebut."

Seringai PD-nim mereka berhasil menularkan sensasi merinding yang tadi Hoseok rasakan dari binaran mata Jina. Lalu kalimat selanjutnya membuat Hoseok benar-benar ingin berlari memeluk sahabatnya yang malang.

"Ck, dewa keberuntungan akhirnya memihak bocah sialan itu."

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin bangun dengan isi kepala yang seolah meronta keluar. Salahkan ajakan minum dari Yoongi semalam mengapa begitu menggoda di tengah mood buruknya saat itu. Selama ini ia bukan tipe pengeluh yang sedikit-sedikit mengutuki hidup. Tapi perselingkuhan Jin Hyosang membuat hidupnya mendadak pantas dicaci maki. Hah, sialan. Harusnya dulu ia tetap pada komitmen awal untuk tidak termakan godaan lawan mainnya yang rata-rata adalah pria sehat dan normal penyuka dada besar wanita. Semalam Yoongi habis-habisan menasehatinya tentang itu hingga ia memilih kesadarannya di kuasai penuh oleh alkohol dibandingkan mendengar ceramah sang sahabat yang bahkan memiliki kisah cinta tidak lebih darinya.

" _Wake up and rise, princess_."

Tanpa menoleh pun Seokjin tahu siapa sosok mungil yang bersandar di ambang pintu sana karena Min Yoongi merupakan satu-satunya orang yang bisa bebas berkeliaran dalam rumahnya.

"Yoongi-ya, berhenti mengingatkanku pada si brengsek itu." Mendengar panggilan tadi sakit kepalanya semakin bertambah saja.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja dia."

"Bicara memang mudah."

Terdengar langkah kakinya yang semakin mendekat, mata Seokjin masih terlalu berat terbuka untuk memastikan apa benar segelas susu putih yang kini Yoongi ulurkan padanya. "Ya itu susu, minumlah." Seokjin tersenyum kecil. Diam-diam merasa beruntung memiliki Yoongi yang dapat mengerti dirinya walau tanpa bicara sekalipun

"Bukannya memang mudah bagimu? Terima saja tawaran film baru, mendapatkan lawan main baru yang tampan, dan _boom_! kau akan lupa pada si tukang selingkuh Jin Hyosang."

Kalimat datar minim emosi dari Yoongi berhasil membuat Seokjin tersedak. Jadi ia batalkan perasaan beruntungnya tadi. Memiliki Yoongi sebagai sahabat mungkin juga akan menjadi alasannya mati muda. Seokjin mengelap asal mulutnya yang belepotan susu menggunakan ujung lengan piyamanya. Mengumpulkan energi lebih guna menyerang balik produser Min yang dipuja para penyanyi di luar sana.

"Hey, apa kau pikir aku semurahan itu?!"

"Ya."

Ah sialan. Seokjin lupa kapan terakhir kali ia memenangkan perang argumen dengan Yoongi. Lalu sebuah lemparan bantal Seokjin berikan pada si pria pucat yang tentu dapat mudah menghindar.

"Lihat saja, aku tidak akan pernah lagi membawa perasaanku yang sesungguhnya dalam akting!"

Bagus. Memang sumpah macam itu yang ingin Yoongi dengar dari sahabatnya. Seokjin sudah terlalu banyak tersakiti karena perasaannya sendiri. Sudah seharusnya tak ada rasa nyata dalam industri hiburan yang terlalu sesak oleh kepura-puraan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Apa aku mengejutkan kalian dengan ini? lol ini akan jadi fic berchapter panjang kedua dariku. Setelah merasa Second sudah mencapai tahap-tahap ending, walaupun masih belum terpikirkan bagaimana cara mengakhiri yang satu itu. Terimakasih sudah bersamaku dan membuatku merasa dihargai sebagai seorang penulis amatir hahaha aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi untuk membuat kalian semakin jatuh cinta dengan Nam and Jin dalam versi imajinasiku.

Real life is getting really hard for me, but y'all and Bangtan always save me and make me want to stay longer on this shitty world. So I sincerelly thank you for that ^^ I love you~


	2. Chapter 2: this time, let's do well!

**Nam and Jin's fict**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Jung Hoseok | Min Yoongi | Park Jimin | Kim Taehyung | Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Don't think for a moment that I really like any of the characters I've played. I'm not. That's why it's called acting." -Leonardo DiCaprio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Namjoon pernah mendengar istilah bersenang-senang dahulu lalu mati kemudian. _Atau paling tidak yang semacam itu_. Sekarang ia sedang sibuk membanding-bandingkan istilah tersebut dengan perlakuan Hoseok padanya. Bagaimana tidak? Selama enam tahun saling mengenal dan lima tahun bekerja dalam hubungan manajer-artis, Hoseok tidak pernah sekalipun membelikannya sesuatu. Bahkan saat Namjoon minta tolong dibelikan permen karet saja, ia menuntut uang ganti. Lalu di siang hari yang cerah ini tiba-tiba ia mengajak Namjoon makan di restoran seafood. Seafood! Lengkap dengan dua buah lobster sebagai hidangan utama. Dan yang paling membuat Namjoon merinding adalah semua pembayaran seratus persen Hoseok yang tanggung. Namjoon perkirakan dunia akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

"Woah, lobster memang yang terbaik kan, Namjoonah? Ayo ayo habiskan." Nada antusias yang ia gunakan jelas hanya tipuan. Hoseok sibuk memisahkan daging lobster dari cangkangnya dan memberikan dagingnya ke atas piring Namjoon. Masih belum menyadari atau pura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan penuh selidik dari orang yang sejak tadi tak merespon banyak keantusiasan palsunya.

" _Yak_ , Jung Hoseok. Aku jadi merasa seperti seorang napi hukuman mati yang sedang dikabulkan permintaan terakhirnya."

" _Haish_ apa yang kau bicarakan? Seorang sahabat sedang berbuat baik, dinikmati saja."

"Berbuat baik, pantatmu! Katakan saja langsung apa hasil keputusan perusahaan dari pertemuan tadi pagi."

Namjoon langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat saat Hoseok membanting kasar penjepit lobster ke atas piring, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang menarik perhatian pengunjung lainnya. Apalagi ketika akhirnya Hoseok membalas tatapan mata Namjoon yang sejak tadi ia hindari. Hoseok si pria matahari seketika bertransformasi menjadi pembunuh bayaran kelas atas. "Bisakah kita makan dengan tenang? Aku sungguh sedang berbuat baik padamu, Kim Namjoon. Anggap saja setelah ini kau tidak bisa lagi menikmati makananmu."

Oke, baiklah. Jadi Namjoon benar-benar mengambil peran sebagai napi hukuman mati yang sedang dikabulkan keinginan terakhirnya. Andai saja Hoseok bilang sejak awal, selain makan siang mewah, Namjoon pasti akan meminta tambahan keinginan seperti berlibur ke Las Vegas. Tapi untuk sekarang, ia turuti dulu ucapan Hoseok barusan karena selain takut Hoseok akan sungguhan membunuhnya yang tetap keras kepala, juga _yeah_ anggap saja ini menu terakhir yang ia nikmati di dunia. Selama ini ia begitu mempercayai sang manajer. Jika Hoseok berkata setelah ini Namjoon akan ke neraka, maka begitulah kenyataannya.

Melihat reaksi Namjoon yang langsung bungkam dan mulai makan dengan tenang sesuai permintaannya, Hoseok jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Namjoon adalah orang yang paling ia kasihani detik ini, walaupun kalau di ingat-ingat semua yang akan terjadi nanti merupakan konsekuensi dari kebrengsekannya di masa lalu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau membuatku kehilangan nafsu makan." Namjoon berseru. Menyadarkan Hoseok dari lamunannya dengan mata yang menatap intens sang sahabat.

Ia segera menyibukkan diri lagi, memotong-motong ikan atau mengambil sebuah abalone untuk dicongkel isinya menggunakan garpu. "Kau pikir kau tidak membuat diriku kehilangan nafsu makan?" Hoseok tak berniat mempertemukan mata mereka lagi, takut situasi akan semakin canggung dan mereka benar-benar kehilangan nafsu makan. Hoseok tidak mau uangnya terbuang sia-sia dengan menyisakan banyak makanan di atas meja.

"Maaf."

Satu kata dari Namjoon yang berhasil menyelewengkan jalan masuk daging ikan ke jalur pernapasannya, alhasil ia tersedak hingga batuk-batuk. Namjoon tadinya ingin pulang saja dan membiarkan manajernya mati tersedak, tapi untunglah ia masih punya sedikit sisa hati jadi yang ia lakukan adalah menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk Hoseok yang langsung menenggaknya habis. Nyaris satu menit Jung Hoseok berjuang dari serangan batuk dadakan, setelah itu ia mulai berangsur-angsur tenang, lalu memberikan tatapan takjubnya pada Namjoon. Seolah sang sahabat sekaligus artis asuhannya baru saja bilang akan menghadiahkan Hoseok sebuah pulau di Hawaii.

"Kau meminta maaf? Kau Kim Namjoon sungguhan ' _kan_? Bukan alien yang sedang menyamar?!"

Namjoon memutar malas bola matanya, tak pernah bisa terbiasa dengan sikap super berlebihan dari Hoseok. "Ya, Jung Hoseok. Aku, Kim Namjoon, meminta maaf karena selama ini selalu merepotkanmu. Puas?" Beberapa detik tidak ada reaksi selain bola mata Hoseok yang seolah memancarkan bintang-bintang kecil.

"Belum, bisa kau ulangi lagi? Aku ingin merekamnya agar suatu saat nanti bisa kutunjukan pada anak cucuku kalau keajaiban itu ada."

Cukup sudah. Jung Hoseok sukses membuatnya kehilangan nafsu makan. Namjoon bangkit berdiri dari kursinya bersiap pergi dan memilih bertanya sendiri pada CEO tentang hasil keputusan pertemuan tadi pagi. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan Hoseok juga ikut berdiri, menarik kuat pergelangan tangan Namjoon hingga yang lebih tinggi kembali duduk di kursinya.

" _Yah_ , _yah_ , _yah_ , aku hanya bercanda. Mengapa kau jadi sensitif sekali sih?"

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu bercanda."

"Ya, memang nafsumu hanya pada perempuan-perempuan berdada besar di pinggir jalan."

"Sialan." Tangan gatal Namjoon berhasil meraih kotak tisu untuk dilemparkan pada Hoseok yang untungnya tidak berhasil menghindar sehingga keningnya menjadi korban kebrutalan Namjoon. "Seperti kau tidak bernafsu saja pada mereka."

Kali ini Hoseok diam saja, tak memiliki keinginan membahas hal ini lebih jauh. "Sudah cepat habiskan makanannya jika ingin segera mendengar hasil pertemuan tadi pagi."

Namjoon menurut meski sedikit curiga akan reaksi aneh sahabatnya. Mereka menghabiskan setiap isi piring-piring yang tersaji tanpa adanya ocehan lagi. Keduanya sama-sama ingin kepura-puraan ini segera berakhir. Namjoon sudah pasrah pada neraka macam apa yang akan menyambutnya setelah ini. Ia akan menjalani konsekuensi layaknya laki-laki dewasa yang keren. Meski diam-diam Namjoon tetap berdoa dalam hati agar hukuman yang diterima tidak menyentuh musik-musiknya, sialan-sialan begini ia masih ingin terus memproduksi musiknya sendiri meski nantinya bukan lagi dirinya yang menampilkan langsung di atas panggung.

"Jung Hoseok?"

Kejadian langka telah terjadi di depan mata Namjoon dimana biasanya nama Rap Monster selalu diucapkan oleh orang asing yang datang tiba-tiba ke arah mereka, kini suara lembut itu dengan jelas memanggil nama lengkap sang manajer. Hoseok lebih cepat beberapa detik dari Namjoon untuk bereaksi pada panggilan tersebut. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari piringnya di atas meja, memberi perhatian penuh pada sang objek yang memanggil namanya diiringi nada bertanya.

Dan Namjoon bersumpah baru pertama kali ia melihat mata Hoseok melebar dua kali lipat. Namjoon merinding sendiri membayangkan bola matanya yang nyaris melompat keluar. "Yoongi?!"

"Benar ternyata. Hai, lama tak bertemu." Sapanya mencoba ramah. Kata mencoba perlu di garis bawahi sebab ekspresi wajah tanpa senyum yang ditunjukan sang pemuda terlalu datar untuk bisa disebut beramah-tamah. Namjoon tanpa sadar memperhatikannya, lebih ke mengobservasi mengingat tatapan yang ia berikan terlalu intens. Sesuatu mengatakan bahwa sebelumnya ia pernah melihat laki-laki berkulit kelewat putih yang mengenakan hoodie hitam kebesaran dan jeans ketat yang juga berwarna hitam.

"Ah, ya.. senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Kecanggungan yang kental menguasai keadaan di antara mereka. Senyum Hoseok terlihat sekali dipaksakan, seperti bertolak belakang dari apa yang ia ucapkan kepada si pemuda pucat.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir kau tidak terlihat begitu senang bertemu denganku lagi." Benar ia menyadarinya. Namjoon mengira bagi yang sudah lama mengenal Hoseok akan mudah menyadari kebohongan yang dilakukan. Apa itu artinya mereka sudah lama kenal? Tapi tak biasanya hubungan pertemanan Jung Hoseok berakhir secanggung ini. Kali ini Namjoon mengamati tingkah manajernya, ia sudah membuka mulut siap memberi bantahan, sebelum pemuda lainnya kembali bersuara. "Mungkin kalimat itu lebih cocok kukatakan padamu. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Jung Hoseok. Aku pergi." Dan ia benar-benar pergi. Membungkuk asal pada Hoseok dan Namjoon tanpa secuil senyumpun di bibirnya.

Sepeninggal pemuda yang Hoseok panggil Yoongi itu, Namjoon mendapati mata sang manajer masih mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Sampai Yoongi kembali ke mejanya sendiri dimana terdapat satu orang pemuda lagi disana. Namjoon memicingkan matanya, jarak meja mereka dengan Yoongi yang cukup jauh membuat matanya yang sudah minus tak bisa melihat jelas. Tapi Namjoon pastikan ia seorang laki-laki juga.

" _Yah_ , siapa di.."

"Habiskan makananmu, Namjoon."

Cih. Jelas sekali Hoseok tak mau membahas Yoongi lebih jauh dengan Namjoon atau bahkan dengan siapapun. Justru yang seperti ini yang membuat Namjoon semakin penasaran. Ia akan memaksa Jung Hoseok bicara suatu saat nanti.

Butuh waktu tiga puluh menit kemudian bagi mereka menghabiskan seluruh isi piring yang ada. Namjoon sampai berpikiran kalau ia akan mati karena kekenyangan. Setelah menenggak habis sisa jusnya (entah dari buah apa, Hoseok yang memesan), ia menatap diam Hoseok yang juga tampak sudah selesai mengisi perut. Manajernya kini sedang membersihkan sudut-sudut bibirnya menggunakan tisu dengan cara yang terlalu elegan untuk orang yang tak jauh beda cerobohnya dari Namjoon.

"Ehem, jadi.."

"Gay."

"Hah?!"

Kali ini Namjoon yang merasa matanya membesar dua kali lipat. Sepertinya bukan hanya soal penglihatan, telinga Namjoon juga sudah mulai minus pendengarannya. Hoseok balas menatapnya, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda ia sedang bercanda. Manajernya ini sedang dalam mode serius seratus persen.

"Agensi ingin mengubah _image_ -mu, dari playboy brengsek yang menghamili wanita, menjadi gay penyayang pasangannya."

Namjoon membuka tutup mulutnya persis ikan yang baru dinaikkan ke darat. Memilah-milih kalimat yang tepat selain umpatan untuk ia ucapkan. Mendadak seluruh makanannya yang tadi ia telan berdesakkan di kerongkongan, meminta kembali dikeluarkan. Namjoon tahu Hoseok sedang menatapnya iba, bahkan nyaris menyebrangi meja dan memeluknya. Namjoon juga tahu tak ada yang bisa ia dan Hoseok lakukan lagi selain menuruti apa yang agensi inginkan.

"Namjoonah, mulai sekarang kumohon berhenti menjadi brengsek. Ayo buat hidup ini mudah kita jalani."

Hoseok memohon, pertama kali dan mungkin juga untuk yang terakhir kali. Karena kebrengsekan Namjoon bukan hanya mempersulit hidupnya sendiri, tapi juga milik Hoseok dan orang-orang yang bekerja bersamanya.

.

.

.

"Kim Seokjin.." adalah dua kata yang sedang ia ketik di mesin pencarian internet. Hoseok menolak menceritakan banyak hal tentang siapa Kim Seokjin yang ia bawa-bawa dalam pembicaraan tadi siang, jadi ia memilih mengambil inisiatif sendiri daripada dihantui rasa penasaran. Hasil yang didapat cukup membuatnya merinding, baik itu foto-foto di majalah atau cuplikan-cuplikan adegan dari film dan drama yang pernah ia mainkan.

Beberapa hal yang dapat ia ketahui tentang Kim Seokjin dari artikel-artikel di internet adalah:

 **1.** Mereka seumuran. Kim Seokjin lahir di bulan Desember, sementara Namjoon di bulan September.

 **2.** Kim Seokjin memulai kariernya di dunia akting di tahun 2012, langsung mendapat peran utama di drama pertamanya. Awalnya, ada rumor yang mangatakan itu karena dia memiliki koneksi khusus dengan sang sutradara. Tapi setelah melihat caranya berakting, rumor tersebut menghilang dengan sendirinya dan masyarakat mengakui kemampuannya.

 **3.** Di tahun keempat kariernya, Seokjin mendapat tantangan bermain film bertema cinta sesama jenis. Walaupun saat itu tema tersebut masih belum sepenuhnya legal, film yang ia mainkan nyaris meraih keuntungan dua kali lipat dari biaya produksi. Masyarakat menyambutnya antusias dan nama Kim Seokjin semakin diperhitungkan di dunia akting.

 **4.** Setelah promosi film selesai, tersebar gosip yang menyatakan bahwa Kim Seokjin benar-benar seorang gay. Dilengkapi foto-foto dimana ia terlihat tengah berjalan mesra dengan lawan mainnya di film tersebut. Hingga detik ini, belum ada bentuk penyanggahan dan pembenaran apapun dari agensinya, jadi masyarakat menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa hal itu memang benar.

 **5.** Sudah lebih dari lima film serta satu drama tv dimana ia berperan sebagai gay dan semuanya meraih keuntungan yang tidak sedikit. Image gay semakin menguat dari dirinya. Selain itu, Ia juga seorang penyanyi yang diperhitungkan. Suaranya selalu menghiasi _soundtrack-soundtrack_ film atau drama yang ia mainkan.

 **6.** Menurut Namjoon, ketampanan seorang Kim Seokjin telah melampaui batas manusia. Hell, perpaduan mata coklatnya yang lebih bulat di banding mata orang Korea pada umumnya dengan alis tebal berbentuk kurva sempurna tanpa sentuhan operasi apapun, hidung mancung, bibir tebal dan penuh serta bewarna kemerahan yang alami, bentuk rahang yang sempurna (sudah berapa kali kata sempurna muncul?), dan rambut yang terakhir kali ia warnai coklat kemerahan. Namjoon yakin jika mereka bertemu nanti ia akan terlihat seperti pelayannya.

 **7.** Memiliki sifat sosial tinggi. Sering diam-diam terlihat mengikuti kegiatan sosial tanpa terekspos media, seperti donor darah, membantu korban bencana alam, mengunjungi rumah yatim piatu dan panti jompo, rutin menyumbangkan sebagian penghasilannya untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan, bahkan ia juga tercatat sebagai salah satu artis Korea yang menjadi anggota organisasi dunia UNICEF.

 **8.** Memiliki pengunjung _fancafe_ nyaris mencapai satu juta orang. Tapi juga memiliki banyak _haters_ yang berasal dari fans artis-artis pria yang dikabarkan tengah dekat dengannya. Pernah mendapat ancaman pembunuhan karena hal itu.

 **9.** Kesempurnaannya membuat Namjoon mempertanyakan eksistensi hidupnya selama ini dan berkeinginan untuk menenggelamkan diri saja ke dasar bumi.

 **10.** Gay adalah satu-satunya hal cacat yang Kim Seokjin miliki di mata Namjoon.

"Aaarrrgggghhh!"

Lenguhan putus asa dari seseorang yang tengah mempertanyakan arti hidupnya selama ini. Namjoon melempar asal ponselnya ke sisi lain sofa, lalu menopang kepalanya yang berat pada sandaran sofa yang ia duduki. Beberapa detik menutup mata, ia membukanya lagi, karena bayangan wajah Kim Seokjin langsung muncul disana. Ini menyeramkan. Baru melihat wajahnya lewat foto saja, Kim Seokjin sudah berhasil mengambil alih isi otaknya. Apalagi nanti menjalankan hari demi hari dengannya? Namjoon pernah dengar bahwa gay itu menular, sial, ia masih ingin menikmati segala fantasi liarnya dengan seorang wanita!

 _ **Ding**_

Namjoon melirik ke arah tempat ia melempar asal ponselnya tadi. Terdapat sebuah pesan masuk yang sudah dapat diperkirakan siapa pengirimnya. Jung Hoseok memang tidak akan pernah lagi membiarkan hidup Namjoon tenang.

 ** _From: Jung Hoseok_**

 _August 8, 2017 09.36PM_

 _Kuharap kau tidak tidur larut malam ini. Besok ada pertemuan untuk membahas proyek film pertamamu. Kujemput pukul delapan tepat. Jangan telat bangun atau aku akan membakar rumahmu. Selamat malam ^^_

Namjoon bergidik sendiri melihat _emoticon_ diakhir kalimat, ia semakin melihat Hoseok sebagai seorang psikopat profesional. Proyek film yang dimaksud adalah yang akan ia mainkan bersama Kim Seokjin sebagai pasangan. Pasangan. Pasangan. Butuh tiga kali pengulangan agar Namjoon yakin itulah keyataannya. Hoseok bilang itu merupakan langkah awal dari process mengubah _image_ Rap Monster. Fakta bahwa selama ini ia dikenal sebagai salah satu idol yang mendukung persamaan hak bagi para kaum pecinta sesama jenis adalah awal yang bagus bagi sang pencetus ide. _Well_ , Namjoon melakukan itu memang bukan sekedar basa-basi untuk pencitraan apapun, ia sungguhan mendukung mereka. Hanya saja hal itu tidak berarti suatu saat nanti ia berharap menjadi bagian dari mereka. Serius, Namjoon jadi migrain sendiri memikirkannya.

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang mendarah daging bagi Seokjin jika sedang bingung ingin melakukan apa di hari libur, ia akan datang ke gedung agensi Yoongi dan mengacaukan studio pribadi milik sang sahabat. Yoongi sendiri yang sudah lelah mengomel dan mengusirnya berakhir pasrah menerima konsentrasinya yang hancur karena kehadiran Seokjin. Saat nanti produser utamanya mempertanyakan hasil kerja yang selalu telat, Yoongi tinggal menjawab bahwa ada aktor tampan, tapi gay, bernama Kim Seokjin telah mengganggu pekerjaannya. Yoongi harap Seokjin dapat menggunakan jurus rayuannya untuk menggoda bosnya agar tidak marah.

Malam ini pun sama, Yoongi tak perlu repot-repot mengalihkan perhatian dari peralatan komputernya saat pintu studionya dibuka kasar karena hanya ada satu orang yang berani berbuat begitu.

"Hai, Yoongi baby!"

"Hanya karena kau tidak bisa lagi memanggil Hyosang seperti itu, jangan menjadikanku pelampiasan."

Decihan Seokjin terdengar bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang ia hempaskan ke atas sofa hitam disana. Bisa dibilang sofa di studio Yoongi adalah tempat favoritnya selain rumah. Seokjin melepas ransel dan membuka masker yang ia gunakan untuk menyamar seadanya. Melenguh nyaman sembari menutup mata saat ia berhasil menyandarkan kepala sepenuhnya pada sofa. "Jangan mengingatkanku lagi padanya, sialan."

"Yaps, panggilan itu terdengar lebih keren disandang olehku."

Membuka sebelah matanya untuk sekedar mengintip apa perhatian Min Yoongi belum juga teralih dari pekerjaan dan menemukan kebenaran dari asumsinya. Bahkan melirik kearahnya pun tidak. Si penggila kerja satu ini..

"Yoongi, aku butuh hiburan."

"Aku bukan wanita penghibur."

"Lalu? Aku bahkan tidak suka wanita."

"Kalau begitu aku juga bukan laki-laki penghibur."

Seokjin mendengus kasar, dibuat memikirkan ulang alasannya bersahabat dengan Yoongi sejak zaman sekolah karena berada di dekat si pemuda pendek itu Seokjin selalu merasa gula darahnya naik drastis. Tak bisa lagi menahan rasa jengkelnya, Seokjin meraih bantal sofa terdekat, melemparkannya ke arah Yoongi, dan berhasil mengenai pundak sempit sang sahabat.

"Kim Seokjin sialan!" Umpatan yang sejak tadi ia tahan keluar juga. Memutar kursinya untuk memberikan tatapan membunuh andalannya pada si korban.

Tawa Seokjin muncul sesaat sebagai bentuk kepuasan saat akhirnya ia tidak merasa jengkel sendiri. "Jangan jadi terlalu membosankan, Yoongi! Aku takut Jimin akan meninggalkanmu karena itu."

Walaupun dengan berat hati, sebagai sesama gay yang 'berposisi' sama, harus Seokjin akui bahwa Min Yoongi memiliki hubungan percintaan yang sedikit lebih baik. Terlepas dari ruwetnya kisah cinta pertamanya dulu, hingga Seokjin pernah menemukannya nyaris menggores pergelangan tangan menggunakan gunting, kini Yoongi bisa dibilang sangat beruntung memiliki jelmaan malaikat serupa Park Jimin. Di awal Seokjin mempermasalahkan perbedaan umur dua tahun di antara mereka, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Jimin berhasil meyakinkan Seokjin kalau ia memang yang terbaik untuk Yoongi.

"Dia bebas meninggalkanku kapan saja, aku tidak peduli." Sayangnya setelah insiden di masa lalu, kepercayaan Yoongi pada orang lain berkurang drastis. Hanya Seokjin orang yang paling ia percaya saat ini, bahkan orangtua dan kakak kandungnya masuk daftar hitam yang ia buat.

Berteman sekian lama, Seokjin dapat dengan mudah mengetahui kebohongan yang Yoongi buat hanya melalui tatapan mata dan gerakan tubuhnya. Seokjin tidak pernah belajar ilmu psikologi apapun, tapi mengerti apa yang Min Yoongi inginkan semudah mengerti keinginan dirinya sendiri. "Aku tahu kau peduli. Dan mari hentikan pembicaraan ini, aku punya kabar lebih baik!"

Yoongi terlihat mengerlingkan alis, menatap sinis keantusiasan Seokjin yang biasanya akan berakhir tidak begitu menarik. Ia menopang dagu pada sandaran kursi putarnya, "Apa? Hyosang meneleponmu dan meminta maaf?"

"Bukan! Kalaupun ia melakukan itu aku tetap tidak akan memaafkannya. Ada yang lebih baik!"

Kali ini giliran Yoongi yang mendengus, tahu kebohongan memuakkan dari kalimat Seokjin tentang Hyosang. Yoongi yakin sahabatnya yang lembut hati ini akan langsung memberi maaf di satu detik pertama setelah Hyosang memintanya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin main tebak-tebakan."

Dan senyum Seokjin yang muncul rasanya jauh lebih terang di banding lampu remang-remang yang jadi penerangan utama dalam studio Yoongi, "Aku mendapat proyek film baru!"

"Tema seperti biasa?" Seokjin mengangguk antusias, masih dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Woah, selamat! Akhirnya kau punya kesempatan melupakan Hyosang." Nada datar yang Yoongi gunakan sangat berlawanan dengan kalimatnya yang lebih cocok memasukkan keantusiasan di dalamnya. Selesai memberi selamat ala kadarnya, Yoongi memutar lagi kursinya kembali menghadap meja kerja dimana pekerjaan menumpuk sebagai hal yang harus ia selesaikan selanjutnya.

Mungkin orang lain akan sakit hati diberi respon seperti itu, tapi ini Kim Seokjin, yang sudah mengenal Min Yoongi luar dalam depan belakang, baginya Yoongi sudah menunjukan respon terbaiknya.

"Terimakasih. Tapi bagian terakhir itu salah, kau ingat pagi ini aku sudah berjanji untuk hanya fokus berakting tanpa membawa perasaan sesungguhnya."

"Perasaan manusia bukan sesuatu yang dapat kau kendalikan seenak jidatmu, Seokjinah."

Sebagai seorang produser, kata-kata yang Yoongi jadikan sebagai lirik lagunya memang terkenal menyentuh. Tapi Seokjin bersumpah sang produser hampir tak pernah menggunakan kata atau kalimat tersebut dalam percakapan verbalnya di dunia nyata. Jadi, hal yang Yoongi ucapkan barusan padanya adalah sesuatu yang mengejutkan dan cukup untuk sekedar membuat Seokjin merenung kecil.

"Setidaknya berusaha untuk tidak kembali tersakiti bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Aku mendukungmu jika kau ingin mencoba bersikap profesional kali ini." Lanjutan dari Yoongi merupakan fakta yang berlawanan dari dugaan. Seokjin nyaris dibuat menangis lagi, saat mabuk semalam persediaan airmatanya untuk Hyosang sudah ia habiskan. Kali ini ia menangis bukan karena sakit dari patah hati yang menjijikan, melainkan rasa bersyukurnya memiliki Yoongi sebagai sahabat.

Yoongi memekik kaget ketika tanpa aba-aba Seokjin sudah memeluknya erat dari belakang. Saking eratnya Yoongi bisa mengategorikannya sebagai tindakan pencekikan. Anehnya daripada menyuarakan protes, Yoongi pilih sedikit menikmati kontak fisik yang Seokjin berikan karena tahu hal itu adalah yang paling dibutuhkan Seokjin saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Secara mengejutkan, Namjoon bisa bangun tepat waktu tanpa alarm yang lupa ia atur. Ancaman Jung Hoseok nyatanya lebih ampuh di banding alarm berkekuatan jutaan desibel sekalipun. Jadi saat Hoseok membuka pintu apartemennya, Namjoon sudah berpakaian rapi, bahkan sempat menikmati sarapan tanpa terburu-buru seperti biasa. Mereka mengenakan pakaian kasual yang tetap formal. Hoseok bilang pertemuan akan di hadiri oleh CEO langsung, beberapa staf kreatif, pihak produser film, serta artis lain yang sudah di konfirmasi akan bermain dalam film. Sejauh yang Hoseok tahu, hanya Kim Seokjin yang baru di pastikan ikut bermain selain Namjoon.

"Kau gugup?" Hoseok menyadari tingkah Namjoon yang aneh. Mulai dari gerakan mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya ke lantai sampa meremas-remas telapak tangannya. Mungkin terakhir kali Namjoon melakukan semua itu adalah saat masa-masa awal debutnya, setelah itu kepercayaan dirinya meningkat hingga ke level menyebalkan bagi orang yang melihatnya. Jadi hampir saja Hoseok melewatkan tanda-tanda itu kali ini.

Namjoon hanya menatap Hoseok dalam diam, berpikir ulang untuk mengatakan hal sejujurnya atau berbohong demi harga diri. Pintu lift yang mereka naiki terbuka dan saat itu lah keputusan untuk jujur yang ia pilih karena percuma juga berbohong pada seseorang yang sudah tau kebenaran pastinya. "Sedikit. Kau masuk duluan, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Namjoon segera berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan dari ruang pertemuan. Hoseok hanya dibuat bengong tak berdaya. Tapi dalam hati berjanji akan benar-benar membunuh _rapper_ itu jika berani mengacaukan pertemuan hari ini.

Setiap lantai dalam gedung memiliki toiletnya sendiri-sendiri, letaknya di ujung kanan koridor yang tidak terlalu panjang. Jadi berlari ke arah toilet yang hanya butuh satu menit berjalan normal, agaknya terlalu berlebihan. Tapi orang panik mana memedulikan hal-hal tersebut. Ia justru berlari untuk mengurangi gugup yang entah bagaimana bisa menyerang. Padahal ini hanya sebuah pertemuan biasa, tidak terlalu formal, dan tidak ada media manapun yang meliput sehingga tidak perlu takut kesalahan kecil yang akan ia buat di ketahui publik.

Bersamaan dengan pintu toilet yang tanpa sadar ia dorong menggunakan kekuatan penuh, terdengar suara erangan memilukan. Pintu tidak terbuka sepenuhnya dikarenakan sosok yang kini jatuh terduduk sembari menutupi wajahnya. Namjoon semakin panik, ia masuk dan menutup asal pintu, lalu berjongkok guna mensejajarkan tinggi dengan seorang laki-laki yang masih mengerang kesakitan. Kini ia tahu mengapa terkadang rasa gugupnya membuat Hoseok ketakutan sendiri, Kim Namjoon yang sedang gugup daya hancurnya akan bertambah dua kali lipat.

"Anda baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka? Saya sungguh minta maaf karena tidak berhati-hati membuka pintu."

Namjoon berusaha meraih tangan sang pemuda yang digunakan untuk menutup wajahnya. Ia harus melihat separah apa luka korbannya, agar bisa mengambil tindakan secepatnya sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih buruk. Sang korban masih meringis kesakitan bahkan sekarang Namjoon bisa mendengar isak tangis. Oh, apa semenyakitkan itu sampai-sampai pria yang dikenal sebagai makhluk anti menangis, kini terisak di hadapan pria lainnya.

"Tolong perlihatkan wajah Anda agar saya bisa membantu menangani lukanya." Bujukan dari Namjoon perlahan didengar olehnya, tangannya yang gemetar mulai bergerak sendiri menuruni wajahnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Namjoon melihat mata yang tampak tidak asing meski dalam keadaan memerah karena tangis, lalu mulai terlihat bagian hidung yang memerah dan darah segar mengalir lancar dari kedua lubangnya. Oh shit, apa Namjoon telah mematahkan hidungnya? Dan saat telapak tangannya yang berlumuran darah berhasil terlepas sempurna dari wajahnya, Namjoon dibuat tersungkur ke belakang. Jantungnya berdebar tak nyaman karena terkejut dan sedikit ketakutan.

"Kim Seokjin?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pertama, aku harap kalian tidak keberatan hyung line disini aku buat seumuran, well, aku sedang mencari suasana nulis NamJin yang baru~ Kedua, bagiku menulis ACT ini lebih sulit dibanding Second karena aku harus membuat dua cerita di dalam satu cerita. Satu untuk kehidupan real NamJin as a rapper and actor, satunya lagi untuk alur film yang akan mereka mainkan. So, it's hard and I'm challenging myself in this T.T Ketiga, my fav actor of bl is Gun Atthaphan from Thailand. He's so cute and almost all of his films are bl theme! Jadi ACT ini terinspirasi darinya haha

Last, I officially confirm the couples in this story will be NamJin and triangle love of MinYoonSeok (Yoongs as uke ofc). Untuk VKook aku masih ragu akan membuat mereka sebagai pasangan atau just platonic as always. Mari lihat ke depannya saja.

Dan wow, dua story in one week? Haha anggap saja salam perpisahan dariku buat liburan yang tersisa sehari lagi. Terimakasih respon kelewat baiknya buat ACT di chapter awal kemarin, walaupun aku tetap akan mengutamakan Second untuk tamat terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu fokus disini. Kutunggu responnya untuk chapter 2 ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Dont pretend to be my friend!

**Nam and Jin's fict**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Jung Hoseok | Min Yoongi | Park Jimin | Kim Taehyung | Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"I became an actor so I did'nt have to be myself." -Mark Ruffalo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hoseok sungguhan akan berubah gila sebentar lagi. Bahkan sudah berniat menghubungi kakak perempuannya agar segera menyiapkannya kamar di rumah sakit jiwa, tapi segera ingat kalau kakaknya hanya seorang perawat di rumah sakit biasa. Lagi pula mengapa juga ia tiba-tiba memikirkan kakaknya di tengah ambang batas kewarasannya? Hoseok benar-benar sudah gila.

 _ **From: Kim Namjoon**_

 _Hey, aku tahu kau akan membunuhku setelah membaca ini. Tapi aku mengalami sedikit masalah dan Kim Seokjin bersamaku. Bisakah kau mengatakan pada mereka aku mendadak diare atau semacamnya?_

Hanya butuh satu pesan singkat bagi Namjoon untuk mengambil kewarasan Jung Hoseok. Demi Tuhan dan segala dewa-dewa Yunani yang terkenal, yang si brengsek itu lakukan hanya pergi ke toilet. Orang normal tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lebih dari lima menit, sedangkan bagi Namjoon yang sangat tidak normal telah menghabiskan waktu selama sepuluh menit. Lalu mengirimkan pesan seperti itu sebagai _ending_ cerita hidupnya. Ya, Hoseok benar-benar berancana membunuhnya setelah ini.

"Ada apa dengan dua tokoh utama kita? Kompak sekali datang terlambat."

Sindiran PD-nim yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran menambah panik Hoseok. Sejak awal masuk ia selalu menjaga kepalanya agar tetap menunduk, hanya sesekali membalas ramah sapaan orang-orang yang baru tiba di ruangan. Sekarang Hoseok memberanikan diri menatap sekeliling ruangan dimana kursi-kursi yang ada nyaris terisi semua, menyisakan dua buah kursi yang pemiliknya sudah diketahui pasti. Lalu dengan sial pandangan terakhirnya mendarat di PD-nim yang melalui bola matanya memberi isyarat _'cepat cari si brengsek itu!'_.

"Ah, maaf, saya lupa sebelumnya Namjoon-ssi mengirimkan saya pesan bahwa dia dan Seokjin bertemu di depan dan memutuskan sedikit berbincang." Hoseok mencoba tertawa untuk mengatasi sedikit kecanggungan. Tapi hasilnya justru kebalikannya, suasana menjadi sangat canggung. "T..tapi sepertinya ini sudah terlalu lama ya? Kalau begitu saya sendiri yang akan menjemput mereka untuk segera datang. Sekali lagi maaf, saya permisi sebentar."

Setelah menambah malu dirinya sendiri karena insiden tersandung kaki kursi, Hoseok berhasil keluar ruangan. Mengambil jeda sejenak untuk sekedar mengumpati keadaan, lengkap dengan sumpah serapah tambahan yang ditujukan pada Namjoon. Puas mengumpat, ia terburu-buru meraih ponsel di saku coatnya, mencari kontak Kim Namjoon di daftar panggilan terakhirnya, lalu menunggu dua kali nada sambung terdengar, sampai akhirnya panggilannya di jawab.

" _YAK_! KAU DIMANA?!" Hoseok meneriakan rasa kesalnya. Tahu bahwa ruang pertemuan di belakangnya itu kedap suara, jadi ia yakin teriakannya tak akan terdengar di dalam.

Terdengar gerutuan tidak jelas dari seberang sana, lalu mulai membalas, "Sialan! Kau ingin merusak pendengaranku ya?!"

"Aku bahkan ingin sekali membunuhmu! Cepat katakan kau dimana?"

Suara tingginya tetap ia pertahankan sebagai bentuk intimidasinya pada Namjoon. Sementara tombol lift ia tekan karena telah seratus persen yakin Namjoon tidak lagi berada di lantai yang sama dengannya.

"Aish, ruang perawatan!"

Benar, bukan? Ruang perawatan ada di lantai dasar gedung. Pintu lift terbuka dan Hoseok mensyukuri ketidakberadaan penghuni lain di dalam, sebab ia masih ingin meneriaki Namjoon di telpon. Untung saja sinyal jaringannya cukup kuat hingga mereka tetap tersambung. Jadi, omelan Jung Hoseok pun terus berlanjut.

"Apa?! Kau terpeleset di kamar mandi lagi? Atau jangan bilang ingin menggoda dokter jaga disana? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Kim Seokjin? Semua orang menuggu kalian!"

Jika boleh jujur (Hoseok sangat berharap dunia memiliki larangan untuk jujur), ia sedikit khawatir. Menyelakakan diri bagi Namjoon semudah mengedipkan mata. Sahabatnya itu selalu di kelilingi kesialan menjengkelkan. Lagipula, hari ini adalah hari penting baginya, jadi Hoseok berharap kesialan dapat menyingkir dari hidup Namjoon sehari saja. Setelah itu kembali menempelinya seumur hidup pun Hoseok relakan.

"Bisa berhenti mengoceh dan datang saja kesini? Kau membuatku tambah sakit kepala."

Namjoon mungkin hanya sakit kepala, sedangkan Hoseok dapat merasakan detik-detik isi kepalanya yang mau meledak.

.

.

Selama dua puluh empat tahun, Seokjin selalu merasa hidupnya terlalu diberkati, _kecuali soal percintaan, jadi mari kita tidak bahas hal itu_. Ia punya wajah tampan, berasal dari keluarga baik-baik yang akan selalu mendukungnya dalam hal apapun, pekerjaan yang ia sukai, serta teman-teman yang baik (untuk sementara, anggap saja Yoongi bukan orang menyebalkan). Maka peristiwa berbau kesialan di toilet tadi membuatnya merasa bukan dirinya sendiri. Seokjin jadi bertanya-tanya penyebab hal sial yang mendadak menyapanya, apa itu efek dari terus-menerus menggoda Min Yoongi yang selalu membalas Seokjin dengan kutukan-kutukannya? Mungkin pulang nanti ia akan mampir ke tempat Yoongi sekedar meminta ampunan karena cukup sudah urusan percintaan menjadi satu-satunya hal sial dalam hidupnya, jangan sampai menular ke aspek lainnya.

"Tidak ada tulang yang patah, hanya sedikit memar. Aku akan memberimu obat penghilang nyeri dan juga antibiotik."

Hidungnya masih berdenyut menyakitkan, walau sehabis dibebat plester putih sekalipun. Seokjin juga tetap sesekali mengelap lubang hidungnya dengan tisu, berjaga-jaga kalau darah akan keluar lagi. Ia suka bajunya hari ini dan tidak ingin darahnya sendiri mengotorinya. "Jika lewat dari seminggu masih terasa sakit bahkan mimisan lagi, kau harus memeriksakannya ke rumah sakit."

Ia menganggukan kepala sebagai respon dari nasihat dokter wanita di hadapannya. Masih terlalu terkejut hingga bicara saja rasanya malas sekali. Setelah itu, sang dokter pergi untuk menulis sesuatu di atas mejanya. Beberapa menit Seokjin melamun lagi, sampai ia teringat sesuatu. Bahwa manajernya yang sudah di ruang pertemuan belum sempat ia kabari. Ah, kecelakaan ini pasti merusak _image_ -nya di mata para petinggi yang hadir.

"Aku sudah mengabarkan mereka kalau kita akan sedikit terlambat."

Seokjin berhenti mencari ponsel di sekelilingnya, terintrupsi oleh suara dari seseorang yang sebelumnya meminta izin keluar ruangan. Si tersangka utama dan satu-satunya yang sempat Seokjin kira telah kabur tanpa tanggungjawab. Kini kembali mungkin untuk sekedar memberi Seokjin kesempatan memperhatikan sosok sang tersangka sekali lagi. Sebab selama perjalanan menuju ruang perawatan tadi, Seokjin hanya menangis dan meringis kesakitan sembari dirangkul erat olehnya. Ehem. Oke, mengingatnya membuat warna merah mulai merambati telinganya.

"Kita?" Tanya Seokjin, nadanya agak meninggi untuk menyembunyikan getar yang mungkin terdengar.

Namjoon dibuat gugup, setengah mati. Hingga ia merasa tatapan Kim Seokjin membuat eksistensi tubuhnya menyusut drastis.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku juga disini untuk menghadiri pertemuan yang sama denganmu."

Seokjin berpikir sejenak. Ia seperti pernah melihat pria di hadapannya, tapi gagal mengingat kapan dan dimana tepatnya. Salahkan hidungnya yang terus berdenyut sakit menjadi penyebab otaknya tak bisa berfungsi sempurna. Jika memperhatikan lagi kalimatnya yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah salah satu tamu di pertemuan tersebut, maka kemungkinan ia adalah salah satu staf produser atau malah seseorang yang bekerja di bidang yang sama dengan Seokjin. Tinggi badannya mungkin sedikit di atas Seokjin, warna silver menghiasi potongan rambut pendeknya, dan pakaiannya terlihat mahal. Dilihat dari penampilannya, kemungkinan nomor dua lah yang paling mendekati.

"Jangan-jangan.. kau yang akan menjadi lawan mainku?" Intonasinya terdengar hati-hati. Mata Seokjin menjelajahinya lagi. Intinya, sosok di hadapannya ini tampan dan akan menjadi masalah besar jika Seokjin kembali kehilangan prinsip profesionalitas yang di deklarasikan di hadapan Yoongi kemarin. Itupun, kalau jawaban yang Seokjin dapat adalah 'iya'.

"Sayangnya, iya.." Jawabnya lesu, sampai menunduk jelas-jelas merutuki nasib. Seokjin sama sekali tidak tersinggung sebab ia telah mendapatkan respon yang sama dari setiap lawan mainnya dulu. "Perkenalkan, aku Rap Monster."

Dan ingatan yang hilang itu kembali. Seokjin berhasil mengingat darimana ia tahu sosok si Rap Monster. Internet dan beberapa temannya yang tukang gosip. Otaknya berarti sedang rusak sekali tadi sampai tidak mengenali orang yang wajah dan namanya menghiasi headline forum-forum berita terkenal seminggu penuh.

Seokjin memandang uluran tangan dan wajah Namjoon secara bergantian, masih sibuk merutuki kebodohannya di awal. Lalu sebuah deheman dari sang lawan bicara menyadarkannya, Seokjin terburu-buru menjabat uluran tangan tersebut, menggoyangkannya dua kali, lalu melepasnya lagi.

"Monster? Woah, sepertinya aku tahu arti dibalik nama panggungmu itu." Kebiasaan Seokjin saat gugup adalah dengan berkata sinis. Salah satu kebiasaan yang sangat Yoongi benci.

Di sisi lain, Namjoon cukup menyesali keputusannya mengenalkan diri menggunakan nama panggung. Tapi memang itu yang seharusnya kan? Mereka sama-sama berasal dari industri hiburan, bukan orang biasa yang tanpa sengaja bertemu dan tertarik satu sama lain. Sama sekali bukan.

"Itu.. aku sungguh minta maaf, Seokjin-ssi. Aku tidak sengaja dan tidak tahu dirimu berada tepat di balik pintu." Adalah hal yang langka bagi Seorang Kim Namjoon untuk meminta maaf, Hoseok bahkan menyebut hal itu sebagai sebuah keajaiban. Tapi kali ini, Namjoon tahu ia salah. Plester putih di atas hidung Kim Seokjin yang memerah adalah buktinya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sengaja, kalau tidak aku sudah dari tadi menelpon manajerku dan menuntutmu."

Memang Seokjin sadar peristiwa tadi bukanlah sebuah kesengajaan, meski begitu ia sangat menghargai rasa bersalah sang tersangka. Setidaknya ia telah menunjukan sikap penyesalan dan bahkan merasa bertanggungjawab untuk mengobati luka Seokjin. Disini Seokjin jadi dibuat ragu oleh kebenaran gosip yang beredar di luar sana, Rap Monster di hadapannya tidak terlihat seperti pendeskripsian para juru berita. Ia orang yang cukup bertanggungjawab di mata Seokjin, sama sekali jauh dari image playboy yang habis menghamili salah satu wanita penghibur.

" _YAH_! KIM NAMJOON!"

Senyum Seokjin lenyap, tersentak kaget oleh pintu ruangan yang di buka kasar serta kemunculan seorang pria dengan nafas tersengal. Menatap si Rap Monster bagai mangsa empuk siap makan. Seokjin sampai merinding sendiri.

" _Aigoo_ , ternyata kau benar-benar disini, Seokjin-ssi." Dengan begitu pandangan si pria asing kini teralih padanya, jauh lebih lembut dan ada kekhawatiran disana. Ia mengambil langkah cepat mendekati Seokjin, menyapa sekilas dokter wanita di meja sana yang sempat dua orang lainnya lupakan keberadaannya. "Apa ini?! Kau terluka? Apa si brengsek ini yang melakukannya?"

Jaraknya memperhatikan wajah Seokjin terlalu dekat, bahkan sampai jauh menunduk untuk mendekati Seokjin yang terduduk di atas ranjang. Seokjin ingin berteriak bahwa dirinya ini gay dan tindakan si pria asing barusan bisa saja membuatnya ereksi di tempat. Pikiran Seokjin mulai terkontaminasi, yang artinya ia harus berusaha menenangkan diri lebih keras lagi. Serta memberi peringatan seperlunya pada si pria asing.

"Ck bodoh, setidaknya perkenalkan dirimu dulu sebelum mengintrogasi orang!" Belum sempat Seokjin buka suara, Namjoon sudah lebih dulu meneriakinya.

"Kalau aku bodoh, kau apa?! Idiot?" Balasnya berteriak. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli fakta dimana Namjoon memiliki IQ 148, baginya Namjoon tetaplah seorang idiot nomor satu di muka bumi. "Maaf, Seokjin-ssi. Saya Jung Hoseok, yang sialnya, manajer dari si Rap Monster ini. Apa dia benar-benar membuatmu terluka?"

Akhirnya mereka berada di jarak aman, Seokjin kembali bernafas normal sementara pria asing yang barusan mengenalkan diri sebagai Jung Hoseok si manajer sial (karena menangani Rap Monster) kini menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Masih menunjukkan raut kekhawatiran yang jelas. Seokjin jadi sedikit tersentuh.

"Ah ya salam kenal, Hoseok-ssi. Tadi memang sempat terjadi kecelakaan kecil, tapi sekarang saya sudah baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah? _Aigoo_ , saya mewakilinya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya."

Sekarang Seokjin benar-benar tersentuh saat Hoseok membungkukan badan sembilan puluh derajat ke arahnya. Dan di matanya, Hoseok terlihat seperti sudah terbiasa melakukan hal itu. Memang wajar jika dilihat dari reputasi buruk artis yang ditanganinya. Seokjin merasa kasihan, memohon maaf untuk kesalahan orang lain pasti mengesalkan sekali. Mungkin memang Rap Monster bukan sepenuhnya orang baik seperti kesan pertama Seokjin di awal.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Rap Monster-ssi juga sudah meminta maaf tadi." Seokjin melompat turun dari atas ranjang, menghampiri Hoseok dan memintanya menegakkan diri lagi. Lalu sekilas Seokjin menatap pria lainnya yang mendadak jadi pendiam dan bertampang datar. Menyebalkan sekali sikapnya, bahkan ia yang sebagai tersangka utama saja tidak sampai membungkuk maaf pada Seokjin, tapi justru membiarkan manajernya yang tidak tahu apa-apa melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, saya sangat memohon agar kesalahpahaman ini tidak diketahui media."

Sejak awal memang Seokjin tidak pernah berpikir untuk membeberkan permasalahan ini ke dunia luar karena, sekali lagi, ia tahu semuanya murni ketidaksengajaan. Tapi semenjak kemunculan Jung Hoseok dan sikap artisnya yang mendadak menyebalkan di mata Seokjin, muncul keinginan untuk memberi pelajaran pada si Monster itu. Walaupun setelah dipikir-pikir lagi Jung Hoseok juga pasti akan semakin kerepotan.

"Tentu saja, ini akan menjadi rahasia kita."

.

.

Mereka pergi setelah Seokjin menerima semua obat-obatnya dan langsung kembali ke ruang pertemuan di lantai lima. Sepanjang perjalanan Namjoon berusaha menjaga jarak dari dua orang lainnya. Ia cukup peka untuk menyadari bahwa Seokjin tak ingin berada di dekatnya dengan alasan yang juga sudah ia ketahui. Sebenarnya Namjoon tidak peduli, yang terpenting adalah sang aktor sudah berjanji untuk tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian tadi kan? Bahkan ia mengarang cerita baru untuk menutupi kejadian sebenarnya, mengatakan bahwa Namjoon justru yang menolongnya saat terjatuh di kamar mandi. Tidak dapat diragukan lagu bahwa ia seorang aktor.

"Baiklah, semua sudah berkumpul, kita akan langsung membahas saja inti dari pertemuan ini karena sudah banyak waktu yang terbuang."

Namjoon sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sindiran dari CEO-nya jadi ia berusaha tidak peduli, lain halnya dengan Hoseok yang duduk di seberang, ia lagi-lagi menundukkan kepala berulang kali sambil menggumamkan maaf ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Memancing decihan dari Namjoon yang rasa kesalnya belum hilang, dalam hati berjanji akan bicara dengan Hoseok sesegera mungkin. Saat hendak kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Bang PD yang sedang melanjutkan penjelasannya, pandangan Namjoon tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan milik Seokjin yang kebetulan duduk tepat di samping kanannya. Cara sang aktor memandangnya masih sama dengan saat mereka keluar dari ruang perawatan seakan-akan seorang pengecut terhebat abad dua satu lah yang ada di depan matanya. Dan Demi Tuhan Kim Namjoon sangat benci itu.

"...Park-ssi, tolong bagikan berkas kontrak kerja kita pada mereka."

Tak lama setelah perintah itu, tumpukan kertas nyaris setebal satu centimeter sudah ada di hadapan para aktor utama. Namjoon berusaha melupakan sejenak emosinya dan berkonsentrasi kembali pada situasi. Ia meraih berkas tersebut, lalu mulai membaca halaman pertama. Seokjin di sampingnya juga terlihat melakukan hal yang sama.

"Masa kontrak kalian untuk film ini adalah satu tahun." Salah satu pihak produser menjelaskan secara verbal, menghasilkan ekspresi terkejut dari dua Kim disana. Well, satu tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama hanya untuk sebuah proyek film. "Itu termasuk tinggal bersama dalam dorm, _fanmeeting_ , _fanservice_ , jadwal promosi baik _on-air_ maupun _off-air_ , wawancara dan pemotretan majalah, serta latihan bela diri."

"Bela diri?!" Seokjin akhirnya bersuara, sedikit berdehem di akhir karena merasa intonasinya terlalu tinggi. Kegiatan-kegiatan yang lainnya masih terdengar masuk akal, tapi yang terakhir kedengaran agak berlebihan. Memangnya mereka mau main film atau pergi ke medan perang?

"Ya, sebelum syuting di mulai kalian berdua akan di latih tekhnik dasar bela diri."

"Untuk apa?" Giliran Namjoon yang menyuarakan persis apa yang ingin Seokjin katakan, jadi Seokjin menutup mulutnya kembali.

Semua yang ada di ruangan diam sejenak. Namjoon dan Seokjin dengan sabar menunggu dalam ketegangan. Lalu tak lama semua mata tertuju pada sang produser utama yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Bang PD-nim.

"Emm.. karena ini adalah film action? Jadi kalian wajib mempelajarinya."

Baiklah, mungkin sebaiknya waktu itu Namjoon benar-benar melompat saja dari balkon apartemennya, mengajak Hoseok akan lebih baik. Tidak cukup dengan fakta bahwa ia akan berakting menjadi seorang gay, ia juga harus repot-repot mempraktikan ilmu bela diri. Membayangkan dirinya harus berlari, melompat, memanjat, berguling-guling di tanah untuk sebuah adegan laga saja sudah sangat melelahkan bagi seseorang yang bahkan terlalu malas untuk _joging_ pagi. Mengapa hidupnya jadi semakin menyedihkan..

"Lalu tinggal bersama?! Apa itu juga perlu?" Rasa frustasi belum hilang sepenuhnya saat Namjoon menyadari kenyataan lain yang harus ia hadapi setahun ke depan. "Saya yakin Seokjin-ssi juga akan keberatan, kami tetap butuh privasi kami."

Ketika Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, sang aktor terlihat sekali tidak memedulikan apa yang ia dengar. Malah sengaja menyibukkan diri membaca lembar selanjutnya dalam berkas kontraknya. Menghindari tatapan orang-orang yang mengarah padanya. Ah sial, Namjoon semakin kesal saja.

"Maaf, Rap Monster-ssi, wajar jika Anda merasa keberatan dengan point nomor satu karena baru pertama kalinya bermain dalam film seperti ini." Film gay maksudnya? Namjoon nyaris mendecih kurang ajar. "Tapi bagi kami point tersebut adalah point dasar dari kontrak kerja. Seokjin-ssi selalu melakukannya dengan lawan-lawan mainnya terdahulu. Anda tentu tahu film ini bukan tentang percintaan biasa antara pria dan wanita yang akan sangat mudah di perankan oleh pemain yang baru belajar akting sekalipun. Sedangkan akan sangat sulit mendapatkan _chemistry_ yang tepat jika hal itu melibatkan hubungan antara laki-laki. Jadi tinggal bersama salama masa kontrak berlaku adalah cara para pamain mencari _chemistry_ yang film butuhkan dan selama ini hal tersebut selalu di akui efektif oleh para pemain."

Sungguh kepala Namjoon rasanya ingin meledak. Hoseok dan ucapannya kemarin siang ternyata benar, bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi menelan makanan enak dengan cara yang sama. Ia merasa dirinya adalah narapidana yang sedang dipaksa mencoba berbagai jenis siksaan hukuman mati. Namjoon sudah kehilangan kata-kata, ia tak lagi mengenal segala jenis alfabet untuk disusun membentuk kalimat. Pasrah merupakan hal terbaik yang bisa Namjoon lakukan sekarang. Lagi pula ia telah berjanji pada Hoseok untuk menjalani hukuman ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Namjoon juga berjanji untuk tak lagi merepotkan manajernya yang selalu meminta maaf atas kesalahan Namjoon. Ia bertekad akan membuat hidupnya lebih mudah meski rintangan yang harus ia lewati malah bertambah banyak.

"Silahkan dibaca dengan seksama semua yang tertulis disana, jika ada yang tidak dimengerti atau merasa keberatan, kalian boleh langsung menanyakannya."

Setelah itu, Namjoon maupun Seokjin dengan serius membaca semua isi tulisan dalam berkas kontrak kerja mereka. Tentu sesekali mereka bertanya, apalagi Namjoon yang merasa asing pada semua hal. Jadi pertanyaan-pertanyaanya seperti terdengar bodoh sekali di telinga produser dan para staf filmnya, Seokjin juga sering kedapatan menahan tawa saat mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon. _Well_ , tidak salah kan ia terlihat bodoh? Yang ia tahu selama ini hanya membuat musik dan berkutat dengan perangkat-perangkat rekaman, akting baginya hanya dalam musik videonya saja, itupun sekedar melotot dan mengumpat di depan kamera.

"Apa nanti akan ada pemain lainnya?" Pertanyaan bodoh lainnya dari Namjoon.

"Haha tentu, tentu, mustahil sebuah film besar hanya dimainkan oleh dua pemain 'kan? Kalian akan bertemu mereka saat pertemuan untuk pembacaan naskah pertama nanti. Emm.. sekitar awal bulan depan. Jadi minggu ini kalian masih belum sepenuhnya terikat, lalu minggu depan latihan bela diri kalian akan di mulai, detailnya akan saya sampaikan lewat manajer kalian."

"La..lalu, jika ada adegan ciuman.. apa bisa aku meminta peran pengganti?"

Kali ini Seokjin tak bisa menahan tawanya, ia tertawa keras, lalu di susul oleh tawa seluruh peserta pertemuan. Termasuk Bang PD dan Jung Hoseok. Namjoon merasa wajahnya mendadak seperti terbakar, meskipun ia yakin pendingin udara dalam ruangan sudah di atur dingin maksimal.

"Sayangnya, kami mengutamakan kenaturalan di atas segalanya. Jadi, maaf, tidak ada peran pengganti untuk itu."

Namjoon mendengus. Lagi-lagi hanya bisa pasrah. Jika itu dengan wanita, mungkin saat ini ia sedang menyeringai mesum bahkan adegan ranjang sekalipun akan ia jalani secara sukarela. Tapi kenyataan yang menyambutnya adalah Kim Seokjin, seorang pria, yang meskipun cukup manis.

Situasi kembali sunyi saat tak ada lagi pertanyaan aneh yang Namjoon ajukan, karena ia sedang memahami lembar selanjutnya. Meski masih ada satu dua hal yang tidak dipahami, Namjoon memilih bungkam kali ini, sudah lelah dipermalukan sedemikian rupa. Nanti ia tanyakan secara pribadi saja dengan sutradara dan produser yang ia yakin nomor ponselnya telah Hoseok dapatkan.

"Jika sudah tidak ada yang ditanyakan lagi, saya harap kalian berdua sudah mengerti. Silahkan ditandatangani semua yang ada di lembar akhir. Setelah itu, pertemuan ini selesai."

Selama proses penandatanganan, Namjoon tak henti-hentinya berdoa pada Tuhan yang bahkan sebelumnya tidak ia percayai keberadaan-Nya. Semoga Dia tidak membuat jalan hidup Kim Namjoon semakin sulit di lalui olehnya yang sedang terpincang-pincang.

Saat sedang menorehkan tanda tangan terakhirnya Namjoon merasa seseorang berdiri dan mendekati sisi kanannya. Lalu berbisiki tepat di telinga Namjoon yang bahkan tidak sempat untuk sekedar terkejut "Kau belum pernah mencium laki-laki? Tenang saja, kupastikan rasa mereka jauh lebih manis dibanding wanita."

Kim Seokjin, sang pelaku, tanpa merasa berdosa kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju salah satu staf untuk mengembalikan berkas kontrak miliknya. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang bagai disihir membeku di tempat, dengan mulut terbuka dan keringat sebesar biji jagung menuruni keningnya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi lebih dulu karena harus ada yang saya kerjakan selanjutnya, terimakasih banyak atas penjelasan dan kerja samanya. Mari berjuang untuk kesuksesan film ini. Fighting!"

Ucapan penuh semangatnya di sambut meriah dari para tamu yang hadir. Ia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sambil tersenyum super manis ke segala penjuru ruangan tempat para staf yang juga mulai bersiap meninggalkan ruangan. Jika begini, wajar saja semua orang menyukai Kim Seokjin tanpa memandang gender.

Sementara satu orang disana masih juga membeku, senyum Kim Seokjin yang manis tidak cukup sakti mencairkannya.

"Namjoonah, PD-nim ingin bicara dengan kita setelah ini." Ia baru bisa menoleh saat Hoseok dari seberang meja memperingatinya.

.

.

.

"Sebelum aku memulai, apa ada yang ingin kau katakan lebih dulu, Namjoonah?"

Pertemuan kedua Namjoon bisa dibilang jauh dari kata formal, walaupun ada seorang CEO disana. Mereka bertiga terbiasa membicarakan masalah pekerjaan dalam suasana santai di kedai kopi dekat perusahaan. Awalnya Namjoon dan Hoseok merasa canggung dengan cara sang CEO mengadakan diskusi, tapi setelah bertahun-tahun saling mengenal, mereka mengerti kalau suasana seperti inilah yang mereka butuhkan untuk menemukan jalan keluar terbaik.

Bang Sihyuk menatap Namjoon dari sudut matanya sambil menyeruput pelan Americano miliknya. Mengharapkan sesuatu menarik akan diberikan oleh artisnya yang paling sering membangkang.

"Tidak ada, _sajangnim_. Silahkan lanjutkan." Jawaban Namjoon yang kelewat tenang lah yang ia dapat.

Diiringi tawa khasnya, beliau melanjutkan, "Wah wah aku masih belum terbiasa dengan Kim Namjoon yang tidak membantah." Walaupun menyebalkan dan sulit di atur, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta tentang Kim Namjoon yang adalah salah satu favoritnya. Ia suka karakter keras kepala milik Namjoon, membuat ia berbeda dari kebanyakan artis penjilat yang rela melakukan apapun.

Ah, sang CEO mungkin belum lupa, bahwa alasan ia menerima Kim Namjoon di perusahaannya adalah karena Namjoon bekerja sebagai seorang seniman musik Bukan seorang penghibur.

" _Sajangnim_ , mohon dilanjutkan saja." Hoseok mengintrupsi dengan cara sesopan mungkin. Ia tahu suasana hati Namjoon masih belum membaik dan ia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu meledak disini. Meski mereka memesan tempat khusus tersendiri, kedai ini tetap saja tempat umum.

"Baiklah, langsung saja, aku ingin memberitahumu hasil negosiasi kita dengan Eunjung-ssi."

Mendengar nama yang disebutkan, keduanya kompak membenarkan posisi duduk mereka. Dimata Bang Sihyuk keduanya terlihat seperti baru menyadari bahwa pertemuan ini ada gunanya. Benar-benar para bocah tak tahu diri.

"Apa itu?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

Menyeruput kopinya sekali lagi, lalu menatap intens dua anak buah favoritnya. Namjoon bisa melihat ada sebuah keprihatinan di balik tatapannya dan itu sama sekali bukan pertanda baik.

"Eunjung-ssi memberi dua pilihan. Pertama, dia akan menerima tawaran uang yang kita berikan dan mengatakan pada media bahwa semua yang dikatakannya bohong, setelah itu ia akan pergi ke luar negeri dan tinggal disana sampai melahirkan." Ia menjeda ucapannya, memberi kesempatan pada para pendengar untuk menyerap baik-baik tiap kata barusan karena tahu hal yang selanjutnya akan lebih sulit dicerna. "Tapi, syaratnya, dia melarang siapapun untuk mencarinya, termasuk Namjoon dan itu artinya kau tidak akan pernah bertemu anakmu."

Kali ini tatapannya mengarah lurus pada Namjoon yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia tipe orang yang pandai mengamati dan dengan tepat mengambil kesimpulan dari hasil pengamatannya. Sayangnya, tidak ada hal apapun yang dapat ia simpulkan saat ini. Ia dan Hoseok sama-sama sedang menatapnya, jelas sekali sedang menunggu sedikitpun perubahan ekspresi ataupun reaksinya dari sang _rapper_.

Dan Namjoon mengecewakan keduanya saat pertanyaan bernada datar minim emosi yang ia ajukan, "Lalu pilihan lainnya?"

Penjelasan pun berlanjut dengan intonasi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Pilihan keduanya, dia tetap mengambil uang dari kita dan tinggal di luar negeri, tapi ia akan mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada media dan kau masih bisa mencarinya untuk bertemu anakmu suatu saat nanti."

Bahkan bagi sang CEO yang sudah hidup jauh lebih lama dari Namjoon merasa hal ini adalah pilihan sulit. Pilihan tersulit dalam hidup seseorang tepatnya. Berpikir bahwa mungkin Namjoon sedang di hukum oleh keadaan atas hidupnya yang terlalu asal-asalan ia jalani. Sesialan-sialannya Namjoon, ia tahu pemuda yang ia kenal lebih dari lima tahun itu masih punya cukup sisa hati untuk menentukan pilihan.

"Aku mengerti mungkin ini adalah pilihan tersulit dalam hidupmu. Jadi, aku memintanya untuk memberi waktu bagimu.."

"Tidak perlu." Namjoon memotong kalimat atasannya. Mendapat teguran ' _yah_ ' kecil dari Hoseok yang dengan senang hati ia abaikan. "Katakan padanya aku memilih pilihan pertama." Belum cukup memberi serangan jantung mendadak bagi dua orang pendengarnya, Namjoon langsung bangkit berdiri, membungkuk asal ke arah atasanya dan berkata masih dengan nada datarnya. "Terimakasih banyak atas bantuannya, sajangnim. Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membayarnya. Permisi."

Namjoon pergi meninggalkan ruangan tanpa sedikitpun kontak mata yang berani ia lakukan pada Bang Sihyuk atau Hoseok sekalipun. Ia tak ingin ketahuan sedang menyembunyikan keraguannya, ketakutannya, dan keputusasaannya.

"Sajangnim, tolong hiraukan ucapan Namjoon barusan, ia tidak sedang dalam kondisi yang baik. Saya akan bicara lagi dengannya. Permisi."

Tanpa Hoseok minta sekalipun tentu saja pilihan Namjoon itu tidak akan ia proses. Tak ada orang yang mampu mengambil keputusan sepenting itu dalam waktu hitungan menit. Bahkan diberi waktu seumur hidup pun akan tetap menimbulkan penyesalan apapun itu pilihannya.

.

"Kim Namjoon!" Hoseok susah payah mengejar langkah kaki-kaki panjang Namjoon, ditambah lagi Hongdae siang ini sangatlah ramai. " _Yah_ , brengsek, ayo kita bicara berdua saja!"

Semenyebalkan apapun Kim Namjoon baginya serta seberapa banyak kerugian waktu dan keadaan yang ia alami selama menjadi manajernya, Hoseok tidak akan pernah membiarkan Namjoon salah mengambil keputusan. Walaupun nantinya Namjoon akan tetap memilih pilihan pertama, setidaknya Hoseok harus memastikan ia tahu apa saja konsekuensi yang akan ia terima, apa akibatnya di tahun-tahun yang akan datang, serta bagaimana rasa sakitnya penyesalan saat dia tidak bisa memutar ulang waktu. Hoseok tidak ingin orang lain merasakan semua yang pernah ia rasakan dulu. Menyesali seumur hidup sebuah keputusan.

"NAMJOON!" Bentakan lainnya datang saat Hoseok berhasil meraih lengan Namjoon yang hendak membuka pintu mobil.

Sepersekian detik cepatnya saat kepalan tangan Namjoon mendarat kuat di pipi kiri Hoseok, membuatnya yang tidak siap langsung tersungkur di aspal jalanan. Keributan yang mereka timbulkan sukses menarik perhatian para pejalan kaki yang sudah siap untuk merekam lewat ponsel mereka. Hoseok mengelap asal sudut bibirnya yang robek dan berdarah menggunakan punggung tangan. Menatap sengit pada Namjoon yang juga seolah siap membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Berhentilah.." Gumaman Namjoon, masih bisa terdengar di tengah riuhnya obrolan orang-orang. "Berhenti mencampuri hidupku, berhenti meminta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang kulakukan, berhenti membelaku. BERHENTI BERSIKAP SEOLAH-OLAH KAU PEDULI, JUNG HOSEOK!"

Tak terima dengan pernyataan yang barusan ia dengar, Hoseok berusaha bangkit berdiri, menahan ngilu di sikunya yang saat terjatuh tadi menjadi penahan berat tubuhnya. Ia masih memiliki sisa banyak tenaga untuk sekedar menggenggam erat kerah kemeja yang Namjoon kenakan. Matanya menyorot tajam meski airmatanya sudah siap tumpah. Tubuhnya mungkin kesakitan karena pukulan Namjoon, tapi kalimat yang keluar dari orang yang ia anggap sahabat menyakitinya lebih banyak.

"Aku memang peduli, sialan. Kau temanku.."

"Teman? Jangan bercanda, semua orang tahu kau bekerja untukku. Aku atasanmu, bukan temanmu."

Detik itu juga, Hoseok dihancurkan sekali lagi. Ia pernah hancur saat sahabat baiknya meninggalkannya karena keputusan yang ia ambil sendiri. Mimpinya yang gagal untuk menjadi seorang dancer juga pernah menghancurkannya. Ia telah hancur lebih dari sekali dan berhasil utuh lagi. Namun yang ini, ia tidak yakin bagaimana menyatukan kepingan demi kepingan yang berserakan.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku bukan bawahanmu bahkan temanmu lagi. Aku berhenti, Rap Monster-ssi."

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak pernah suka kehadiran orang lain dalam studionya saat ia sedang bekerja, juga saat tidak sedang bekerja sekalipun. Sialnya, ia punya dua orang pemberontak yang tidak akan menaati peraturannya. Kim Seokjin dan Park Jimin. Tersangka pertama hobi sekali mengunjungi studio Yoongi saat sedang 'menganggur', seringnya hanya numpang tidur saja di sofa hitam disana yang ia selalu bilang lebih nyaman dibanding sofanya di rumah, atau jika perasaannya sedang bagus Seokjin akan mengoceh sepanjang hari tentang hal-hal yang ia anggap menarik pada hari itu, Yoongi sebagai teman yang baik hati dan tidak sombong dengan ikhlas mendengarkan. Hanya mendengarkan tanpa memberi tanggapan berarti.

Saat tersangka pertama sudah separah itu, yang kedua lebih parah lagi. Jimin akan setiap hari mengunjungi, tepatnya di jam-jam makan. Ya, pagi hari untuk membawakan Yoongi sarapan, siang hari untuk mengajak Yoongi makan siang di luar, dan malam harinya memesankan makanan cepat saji untuk Yoongi. Sialnya sebagai mahasiswa yang tidak banyak kegiatan, tentu Jimin punya waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal itu. Dan semua di awali dari salah satu syarat yang Kim Seokjin ajukan saat ia meminta 'restu' memacari sahabatnya, yaitu selalu memastikan Min Yoongi makan tepat waktu. Siang ini pun sama, ia menerobos masuk pintu studio yang memang salah Yoongi tidak pernah menguncinya.

"Ck, dilarang merokok."

Syarat menyebalkan lain yang Seokjin ajukan adalah ini, membuat Yoongi dan rokok sejauh mungkin. Demi Tuhan, bahkan ibu Yoongi sendiri saja tak pernah melarang.

"Ini studioku dan aku tidak ingat pernah membuat larangan seperti itu." Berusaha tidak peduli dan tetap menyelipkan sebatang rokok di sela bibirnya dan meraih pemantik apinya di atas meja.

"Pokoknya dilarang merokok. Hyung, kau sudah janji padaku akan mencoba berhenti."

Itu kan terpaksa karena Jimin tidak berniat melepaskan ciumannya sebelum Yoongi berjanji.

"Janji tidak harus ditepati, Jimin."

Bukan Jimin namanya jika menyerah dengan mudah, ia bahkan berani mengambil rokok dari bibir Yoongi dan seenak jidat menggantikan dengan kecupan lembut bibirnya. Yoongi juga berusaha tidak mudah menyerah, tapi rasanya sulit sekali saat wajah Jimin berjarak sesenti kurang dari hidungnya. Nafas hangat Jimin merusak jalannya otak Yoongi

Bisikan bernada rendah Jimin semakin memperburuk keadaan. "Setidaknya jangan di dekatku. Cobalah."

Masalahnya adalah Park Jimin selalu mencoba ada di setiap Yoongi melangkah yang artinya solusi barusan sama sekali tidak memihak Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu menjauhlah, sana!" Yoongi menarik mundur kepalanya, mengambil jarak aman agar otak dan organ tubuhnya yang lain bisa berfungsi normal kembali.

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu~"

Ah, sungguh membuat frustrasi saja. Cinta selalu membuat Yoongi seperti ini, tenggelam dalam kefrustrasian yang memabukkan. Tapi setidaknya, bersama Jimin tidak banyak rasa sakit. Kebalikan besar dari masa lalunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Fakta dimana aku sedang 'kambuh' saat menyelesaikan chapter ini adalah hal membanggakan tersendiri buatku, setidaknya ACT berhasil mengalihkan sekian banyak rencana buruk yang terlintas dipikiranku. Terimakasih banyak untuk semua respon baik kalian. Semoga kali ini aku juga bisa bertahan dan menemui kalian lagi lewat chapter-chapter yang lain.

P.s: dari dulu aku ingin coba buat karakter perokok, dan highlight reel-nya Yoongi kemarin berhasil membangkitkan kembali keinginanku. Lalu, tada! Begitulah karakter Yoongi disini. Dan uh, sampai sekarang aku masih baper karna adegan Namjoon-Hoseok di akhir. Hiks.

P.s.s: Aku akan berikan sinopsis film yang mereka perankan di chapter selanjutnya~


	4. Chapter 4: Please don't talk about this!

**Nam and Jin's fict**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Jung Hoseok | Min Yoongi | Park Jimin | Kim Taehyung | Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"As for myself, I'm not sure who I am. It seems that I change everyday." -Leonardo DiCaprio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Terimakasih atas bantuan dan kerja kerasnya."

"Terimakasih."

"Terimakasih banyak."

"Anda sudah bekerja keras."

"Selamat malam. Terimakasih banyak."

Semua kalimat tersebut Seokjin ucapkan pada setiap staf yang ia temui, baik berpapasan secara langsung atau yang hanya melalui kontak mata. Semua dapat jatah senyum dan ucapan terimakasih dari sang aktor sekaligus model dari pemotretan hari ini. Gerakan membungkukkan badannya baru terhenti saat salah satu manajer menariknya ke ruang ganti.

Dan Seokjin langsung diserbu oleh para _stylist_ yang membantunya melepas jas beserta aksesoris-aksesoris properti pemotretan, juga ada satu orang yang bertugas mengipasinya menggunakan kipas tangan, Seokjin sendiri langsung meraih beberapa lembar tisu untuk sekedar mengelap keringat di dahinya yang berucucuran, selebihnya membiarkan para _stylist_ bekerja pada dirinya tanpa banyak protes. Kim Seokjin memang dikenal sebagai aktor yang jauh dari kata sombong dan merepotkan, hal itulah yang membuatnya disukai banyak staf di balik layar.

Jadwal pemotretan majalah kali ini cukup menyita energinya. Dimulai dari setelah waktu makan siang dan baru selesai pukul delapan malam karena lokasi yang berpindah-pindah serta banyaknya kostum yang harus dikenakan. Rasanya kaki-kaki Seokjin sudah tidak mampu berdiri tegak menopang tubuh tingginya.

"Duduk disini, biar kuambilkan air lagi."

Salah satu manajer yang paling akrab dengannya, Kim Sungwon, melihat tanda-tanda kelelehan ekstrim dari anak asuhnya. Terlebih mengingat kecelakaan tadi pagi, untungnya memar di hidung Seokjin masih dapat disembunyikan oleh sentuhan riasan disana-sini. Ia menarik lengan Seokjin untuk didudukkan pada salah satu kursi terdekat, lalu pergi mengambilkannya minuman tambahan.

Seokjin mengatur ulang nafasnya berharap bisa lebih tenang. Sepertinya orang-orang disana juga merasakan kesulitan Seokjin, hingga mereka menyingkir perlahan dengan sendirinya setelah selesai melakukan tugas mereka. Meninggalkan Seokjin di sudut ruangan seorang diri. Denyutan di hidungnya mulai terasa sakit lagi, mungkin efek obat penghilang nyeri tidak lagi berlaku.

"Ini, minumlah." Mendengar suara sang manajer, Seokjin membuka matanya. Sungwon berdiri menjulang di sampingnya sambil mengulurkan botol minuman dingin. Seokjin mengernyitkan dahi, tinggi tubuh sang manajer mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

" _Thanks_ , hyung, kau yang terbaik."

Satu lagi pujian ia berikan pada rekan kerjanya. Tapi manajer yang satu ini sudah lebih ia anggap sebagai teman dan kakak sendiri mengingat Sungwon adalah salah satu orang terlama yang bekerja untuknya.

"Yeah, yeah.. butuh sesuatu lagi? Atau setelah ini mau ke dokter untuk _check up_? Jadwalmu besok agak siang jadi bisa cukup beristirahat."

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja. bisa tolong berikan ponselku?"

Tanpa argumen tambahan lagi, Sungwon menuruti permintaan artisnya, ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengelurkan ponsel Seokjin dari sana. "Ingin menghubungi Yoongi?"

Seokjin menerimanya dengan riang, bergumam ' _thanks_ ' sebelum menjawab pertanyaan retorik sang manajer. "Siapa lagi? Temanku kan hanya Yoongi." Fotonya bersama Yoongi di Jeju saat liburan musim panas tahun lalu menyapa penglihatan setelah _lock pattern_ ponsel ia selesaikan. Yoongi masih protes karena Seokjin belum juga mau mengganti _wallpaper_ ponselnya.

"Teman yang bisa kau ganggu sesuka hati tepatnya. Aku tunggu di depan. Cepat bersihkan diri, setelah itu pekerjaan kita baru benar-benar selesai."

"Oke, _thanks again_ , hyung."

Jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya menyatu membentuk lingkaran sebagai simbol 'ok' pada Sungwon yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sekarang dalam ruangan hanya tersisa beberapa _stylist_ yang sedang membereskan sisa-sisa perlengkapan. Seokjin merasa jauh lebih nyaman dengan berkurangnya jumlah orang di sekitarnya. Begini-begini juga Seokjin bukan tipe ekstrovert, jika boleh memilih ia lebih suka berdiam diri seharian penuh dalam rumahnya.

Ponsel ia tempelkan ke telinga sehabis menekan nomor dua pada ponselnya sebagai panggilan cepat ke nomor Yoongi. Nada sambung monoton yang nyaris punah terdengar beberapa kali, Yoongi sudah pasti bukan termasuk orang-orang masa kini yang suka menggonta-ganti nada sambung nomornya.

"Yoongichi~" Suara Seokjin melengking tinggi sesaat panggilannya di jawab.

"Aku menyesal menjawab panggilanmu."

Balasan dari Yoongi cukup sinis seperti biasa, tapi itu saja sudah merupakan kemajuan karena biasanya kata-kata makian yang pertama Seokjin dengar. Yah, memang salah Seokjin suka meneleponnya tengah malam.

"Yoongichi, aku lelah sekali~"

Rengekannya berhasil menarik pandangan orang-orang yang tersisa dalam ruangan. Sebenarnya hal tersebut bukan sesuatu yang baru bagi mereka, Kim Seokjin akan bertingkah jauh lebih kekanakkan dari umurnya di waktu-waktu tertentu.

"Apa kau sedang merengek padaku?"

"Kau boleh tanya Sungwon hyung, aku tadi hampir pingsan tau!"

"Kalau begitu suruh agensimu mengurangi jadwalmu, memang mereka mau artis utamanya mati muda."

"Yoongichi _is the best_! Hehe"

Sekarang Seokjin sedang tersenyum penuh kebanggaan, berhasil memancing si _tsundere_ Yoongi adalah sebuah keberhasilan tersendiri. Dari luar Yoongi selalu menunjukkan ketidakpeduliannya, masa bodo dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, apalagi Seokjin yang menurutnya hidup penuh drama. Tapi jauh di dalam sana dia orang yang hangat dan mudah khawatir, sampai-sampai Seokjin selalu menceritakan semua masalahnya dari yang penting sampai tidak bermutu hanya pada Yoongi seorang.

"Sekali lagi memanggilku begitu, kumatikan teleponnya!"

"Oke oke, astaga sensitif sekali. Boleh aku ke tempatmu malam ini?"

"Biasanya juga langsung mendobrak pintuku tanpa tahu malu."

Itu benar. Seokjin mengakui kelancangannya selama ini. Salahkan saja, studio Yoongi yang sepertinya sudah dimantrai agar menjadi tempat ternyaman sedunia. Tidak heran kalau Yoongi lebih betah berlama-lama disana ketimbang apartemennya sendiri.

"Kali ini aku tidak punya sisa tenaga lagi untuk melakukannya, jadi jangan kunci pintunya saat aku datang nanti."

"Baiklah, datang saja."

Merasa tenaganya sudah berangsur-angsur pulih, Seokjin bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, tetap dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinga, ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Baju ganti dan perlengkapan mandinya yang lain pasti sudah disiapkan disana.

"Yeay! Mau kubawakan sesuatu?"

" _Americano_ boleh juga."

"Tidak, selain itu. Kalau meminumnya kau tidak akan bisa tidur sampai besok pagi."

"Terserahmu lah!"

Sambungan telepon terputus oleh satu pihak, menghasilkan tawa renyah sang aktor yang bahkan bisa terdengar sampai luar ruang ganti. Menggoda Yoongi secara ajaib bisa jadi obat penghilang lelah. Seokjin semakin paham alasan persahabatannya dengan Yoongi berjalan nyaris sepuluh tahun.

.

.

.

Seokjin tiba lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Jangan heran soal mengapa Seokjin bisa semudah itu keluar-masuk gedung yang bukan agensinya, ia meminta jaminan dari Yoongi untuk mendapatkan akses VIP khusus, secara paksa, tolong di garis bawahi caranya. Yoongi bahkan berani bertaruh kalau lebih banyak orang di gedung ini yang mengenal Seokjin dibanding dirinya yang sudah bekerja disana selama bertahun-tahun.

Mengenakan pakaian santai tanpa penyamaran, Seokjin terlihat bukan seperti artis papan atas di mata Yoongi sekarang. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri Yoongi di meja kerjanya yang sudah memutar kursi menghadapnya sekedar memberi sambutan. Sebab jika Yoongi tidak menengok barang sedetik saja dari layar komputernya, omelan Seokjin akan bertambah parah.

"Ini, _cappucino_. Jumlah kaffein di dalamnya tidak terlalu banyak, jadi masih aman untuk di minum malam hari."

Yoongi mengernyit penuh heran menatap gelas plastik yang sudah berpindah ke tangannya, lalu kembali kepada Seokjin untuk mengatakan, "Sebenarnya kau ini apa? Ahli kopi?!"

"Aku bisa jadi apapun yang kamu mau~" Lawan bicaranya mengedikkan bahu, tak mau ambil pusing dengan sindiran Yoongi yang sudah biasa baginya. Seokjin memutar balik langkahnya meninggalkan Yoongi menuju tempat yang bisa dengan mudah ditebak.

"Cih, kau tidak beli sesuatu untukmu?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin tidur nyenyak malam ini, jadi _no caffein_." Setelah melempar asal ranselnya ke lantai, tubuh tinggi Seokjin berhasil mendarat sempurna di atas sofa hitam yang terletak di sudut ruangan. "Aaaaahhh~ kapan kau akan bosan dengan sofa ini dan menjualnya padaku?" Bergelung disana sambil tetap memekik menyuarakan kenyamanan yang menyapa tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam erat, tapi bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

Yoongi nyaris saja kelepasan tawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sudah seperti kucing siap tidur. "Nanti, akan kuberikan sebagai hadiah pernikahanmu." Ucapnya asal sambil menyesap kopi pemberian Seokjin, lalu memutar balik kursi menghadap meja kerjanya.

"Yah! Bukankah candaanmu keterlaluan? Aku tahu kau tidak akan memberikan sofa ini sampai kapanpun. Jadi jangan membandingkannya dengan pernikahanku seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang mustahil!"

Dalam sekejap, mata Seokjin sudah terbuka lagi. Kali ini bahkan lebih lebar karena ia melotot, berusaha, menyeramkan di hadapan Yoongi. Seenaknya saja menjadikan masa depannya sebagai hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Biar bagaimana pun, Seokjin tetap memimpikan pernikahan ideal suatu saat nanti, walaupun sudah pasti bukan dengan perempuan.

"Aku tidak bilang itu hal yang mustahil."

"Sikapmu sudah mengatakan semuanya!"

Meski tidak melihatnya langsung, Yoongi tahu Seokjin sudah cemberut sedemikian rupa di belakang sana. Ia benci ketika diam-diam rasa bersalah merasukinya saat sedang menjahili Seokjin.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tidur sana, akan kubangunkan jika sudah selesai." Pada akhirnya Yoongi yang harus mengalah kali ini. Mengalihkan topik pembicaraan selincah mungkin agar _mood_ Seokjin yang sudah buruk karena kelelahan tidak bertambah buruk.

"Siapa bilang aku kesini untuk tidur? Kau tidak penasaran dengan hasil pertemuan tadi? Siapa lawan mainku kali ini?"

Ck, Yoongi berdecak cukup keras. Tidak masalah jika Seokjin mendengar dirinya yang mulai jengkel. "Tidak sama sekali. Tapi kalau itu Jin Hyosang mungkin aku akan tertarik mendengar ceritamu."

"Yoongi sialan!"

Sebuah bantal sofa tepat mengenai kepala Yoongi. Senjata mematikan Kim Seokjin saat ia tidak bisa lagi mengatasi rasa kesalnya pada Min Yoongi.

"Yah!" Teriakan balasan dari Yoongi yang memutar kursinya lagi berharap bisa mencincang Kim Seokjin lewat tatapan matanya. Tapi malah tawa Seokjin menyambutnya, mengubah total suasana ruang yang biasanya sepi dan penuh ketenangan.

Seokjin tertawa keras sekali, mengeluarkan suara decitan kaca yang digesek siku. Tubuhnya terguncang-guncang mengimbangi tawanya. Sementara Yoongi sama sekali tidak menemukan sesuatu yang lucu hingga Seokjin harus sampai tertawa seperti itu. Tapi mungkin virus gila milik Seokjin dapat menular dengan cepat, hingga Yoongi akhirnya ikut larut dalam tawa. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang bahkan bisa tertawa saat otaknya masih belum menemukan hal lucu untuk ditertawakan. Biarlah, dunia sudah gila, masa mereka harus tetap waras?

"Hey, senang bisa melihatmu tertawa. Sudah lama sekali rasanya." Saat intensitas tawanya mulai menurun, Seokjin mengambil kesempatan untuk mengatakan isi hatinya.

Walaupun balasan dari Yoongi masih tidak jauh-jauh dari hal menyebalkan. "Kau sedang mengejekku?"

"Tidak, bodoh. Aku ingin kau terus tersenyum seperti itu."

Karena lama sekali telinga Seokjin tidak disapa oleh tawa Yoongi, yang lepas tanpa beban, dan bukan yang penuh kesinisan. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka selalu terheran-heran oleh status persahabatan dalam hubungan mereka yang jarang sekali terlihat akur, seringnya adu argumen dimanapun dengan teriakan masing-masing. Padahal seperti itulah cara mereka saling menyayangi. Seokjin dan Yoongi menyimpan kekhawatiran mereka untuk satu sama lain. Yoongi yang mengkhawatirkan Seokjin karena terlalu ceroboh dalam banyak hal, soal pekerjaan, pertemanan, cinta. Lalu Seokjin sendiri memiliki kekhawatiran di semua aspek kehidupan Yoongi. Ya, bayangkan saja berada di posisi orang yang pernah menemukan sahabatnya sendiri melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

"Seokjin, aku bukan orang gila."

"Bisakah kau tidak membuatku kesal barang semenit saja, Min Yoongi?"

"Terimakasih. Tapi tidak sering tertawa bukan berarti aku tidak bahagia?"

Melalui caranya menatap, Yoongi sedang mengajak Seokjin menjelajahi pikirannya. Melihat sendiri kebahagiaan tersembunyi yang sahabatnya rasakan meskipun tidak selalu nampak. Yoongi meyakinkan Seokjin bahwa semua sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, ia hidup dengan baik, dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Memang tak ada satupun kata yang keluar untuk itu, cara khasnya Min Yoongi. Tapi ia berani bertaruh kalau Seokjin mampu memahami pesannya.

"Aku tahu.. Jimin membuatmu terlihat lebih bahagia." Ketulusan dari Seokjin saat mengucapkannya tidak bisa lagi Yoongi jadikan bahan ledekan.

"Karena itu, berhenti mengkhawatirkanku dan urus dirimu sendiri."

"Aku mengurus diri dengan baik, tenang saja." Seokjin menghindari topik pembicaraan yang ini, cukup tahu diri kalau ia belum mempunyai kesiapan mengolah jawaban. Atau dengan kata lain, ia sedang mengakui keteledorannya dalam mengurus diri akhir-akhir ini. "Omong-omong tentang Jimin, dia belum datang membawakan makan malammu?"

Secara otomatis, koneksi Yoongi dengan Seokjin langsung tersambung. Bukan situasi yang biasa saat Yoongi menjadi pengikut alur buatan Seokjin, kali ini saja ia izinkan, hitung-hitung sebagai pengurangan tekanan darah. "Seokjin, Jimin bukan pelayanku. Jangan menyuruhnya ini-itu untukku."

Selama ini Seokjin selalu bersikap layaknya ibu-ibu yang memberi petuah pada anaknya agar merawat hewan peliharaannya dengan baik. Iya, tentu saja Min Yoongi berperan sebagai si hewan peliharaan. Harus di beri makan tiga kali sehari, menjauhinya dari godaan rokok, memastikannya tersenyum minimal sekali dalam sehari, dan masih banyak lagi.

Di sesapnya lagi gelas kopinya, sekedar memberi tenaga tambahan dalam menghadapi ocehan sang aktor Kim malam ini, "Jam latihannya di tambah karena minggu depan ada pertandingan persahabatan dengan kampus lain. Jadi mungkin baru tengah malam nanti ia selesai."

"Dan kau berarti tidak akan malam?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kau itu manusia langka yang tidak bisa merasakan lapar, kalau dibiarkan bisa berhari-hari tidak menyentuh makanan, lalu mati." Dia mulai lagi. Masuk dalam mode 'ibu-ibu' dan mengoceh panjang lebar tentang apa yang baik dan tidak. Bahkan bisa langsung bangkit lebih cepat dari biasanya demi menemukan ponselnya dan melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi masalah. "Kupesankan saja. Mau _pizza_ atau _chicken_?"

Dengan nada malas yang khas, Yoongi menjawab, "Tak perlu, Jimin janji akan tetap datang."

"Woah, lihat siapa yang sudah begitu bergantung pada seseorang. Sekarang aku semakin yakin kalau kau akan mati kelaparan tanpaku dan Jimin."

"Ah, benar-benar. Aku tidak mood bekerja lagi, kehadiranmu mengacaukan inspirasiku. Ceritakan apa yang ingin kau ceritakan!"

Seokjin menyeringai, menyenangkan sekali membuat Min Yoongi Yang Agung menyerah begitu saja. Ia mulai menyamankan lagi posisinya. Meraih bantal sofa yang Yoongi lemparkan balik padanya untuk dipeluk erat, sembari mengumpulkan lagi ingatan-ingatan penting pertemuan tadi pagi. Tentang betapa menyebalkannya sikap si Monster Rap dan juga manajernya yang malang. Di tengah-tengah persiapannya bercerita, sekelebat keisengan terakhirnya pada Rap Monster sebelum berpisah muncul mendadak, membuat wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Hei, kutebak kau melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan tadi." Yoongi memancing. Berharap Seokjin segera melanjutkan ceritanya karena diam-diam ia juga penasaran. Hal bodoh apa yang akan menanti sahabatnya di proyek film kali ini.

"Kau tahu Rap Monster?"

Yoongi mengangguk sekali. Berusaha tidak terlalu antusias mendengar nama yang disebutkan. Bagi kalangan produser, apalagi yang mantan rapper underground seperti Yoongi, nama itu bukan lagi sekedar 'tahu'.

"Dia lawan mainku kali ini."

Bunyi-bunyi khayal berupa suara jangkrik mengisi satu menit kesunyian di antara mereka. Yoongi menatap Seokjin seolah-olah sang sahabat sedang dalam proses tumbuh tanduk di kepala. Sementara Seokjin mati-matian menahan jengkel lagi mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari pria yang lebih muda tiga bulan darinya.

"Tapi.. dia bukan gay?"

"Yoongi, Jin Hyosang juga bukan gay saat menjadi lawan mainku dulu."

"Err.. kau sedang membandingkan Jin Hyosang dengan Rap Monster?"

"Yah! Maksudku bukan ke arah situ! Aish.."

Wajah Seokjin semakin memerah, Yoongi merasa mencetak banyak skor kali ini. Ia ingin sekali berteriak perihal siapa yang kemarin bersumpah dengan gagahnya untuk tidak lagi-lagi dipermainkan perasaannya sendiri hanya demi sebuah peran.

"Lagipula apa kau tidak menyadari ada bagian tubuhku yang terluka? Si Monster itu yang membuatnya." Seokjin menunjuk-nunjuk bagian hidungnya yang kembali dihiasi plester luka dan melihat reaksi Yoongi, jelas-jelas dia baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil di wajah sang sahabat. Tingkat kepekaan seorang Min Yoongi sepertinya sungguh di bawah nol. "Haizzz.. kesan pertamanya buruk sekali di mataku."

Tentu saja Seokjin melewati adegan dimana ia sempat memuji (dalam hati) sikap tanggungjawab, bahkan juga penampilan, Rap Monster di awal pertemuan sebelum Hoseok datang. Otak Seokjin seolah hanya fokus memproses kesalahan-kesalahan Rap Monster untuk diceritakan pada sahabatnya yang sialnya mudah sekali menebak jalan pikiran Seokjin.

"Fakta dimana kau tidak langsung menuntutnya adalah hal paling mencurigaan disini." Cara bicara yang digunakan sudah layaknya seorang detektif profesional. Yoongi menyeruput lagi kopinya sebagai bentuk penghargaan diri pada hasil analisanya. Sebenarnya tak perlu waktu puluhan tahun bersabat dengan Seokjin untuk bisa berhipotesa seperti itu, seluruh orang di negeri ini juga tahu kebanggaan tertinggi diri sang aktor adalah wajahnya, sudah pasti ia tidak akan tinggal diam saat seseorang 'merusak' asetnya.

"Itu dia, masalahnya ada pada manajernya. Jung Hoseok.."

"Jung Hoseok?!"

"Ya. Jung Hoseok ini datang padaku dan mengemis maaf, meminta agar aku tidak membesar-besarkan masalah ini." Seokjin menjeda ceritanya saat melihat reaksi Yoongi yang tidak biasa, seperti tidak lagi memiliki fokus disana. "Kau mendengarkanku?!"

"Emm, lanjutkan." Bisiknya pelan, terang-terangan menghindari kontak mata satu sama lain.

Seokjin akhirnya melanjutkan cerita setelah mengingatkan diri untuk menanyai Yoongi lebih jauh. "Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah, si Rap Monster sendiri hanya meminta maaf padaku mungkin sekedar basa-basi dan hanya menjadi penonton saat manajernya bahkan siap bersujud di hadapanku sambil memohon."

Darahnya serasa mendidih mengingat bagaimana sikap dingin dan diam Rap Monster yang tiba-tiba setelah kedatangan Jung Hoseok. Padahal sebelumnya ia punya kesan yang baik di mata Seokjin. Atau mungkin rasa kesalnya ini hanya emosi sesaatnya yang seringnya memang menyebabkan Seokjin kebablasan.

"Dia memang orang yang seperti itu.. Jung Hoseok."

Reaksi Yoongi semakin aneh saja di mata Seokjin hingga ke tahap tidak lagi dapat sang aktor abaikan. "Kau bicara seolah-olah sangat mengenal baik Jung Hoseok." Seokjin tahu ia telah salah memilih kalimat ketika Yoongi memutar balik kursinya, menolak menghadap Seokjin lagi.

"Yoongi, kau sungguh mengenalnya?" Dugaan awal Seokjin mungkin karena Yoongi tahu siapa itu Rap Monster maka otomatis ia juga akan tahu siapa manajer yang selalu bersamanya.

Tapi jawaban Yoongi sama sekali jauh dari apa yang ia perkirakan.

"Jung Hoseok adalah salah satu teman di sekolah menengahku yang pertama."

Jadi, Seokjin dan Yoongi memang sudah berteman sejak masa-masa sekolah menengah atas. Dimana saat itu, di pertengahan tahun pertama sekolah, Yoongi datang sebagai murid pindahan dari sekolah lain yang akhirnya mengisi kursi kosong di samping Seokjin. Waktu membuat mereka semakin mengakrabkan diri. Secara naluriah Seokjin bersikap _over-protective_ pada teman barunya yang sangat pendiam sehingga menjadi target empuk penindasan memuakkan. Lalu tiba-tiba rumor menyebar disana-sini tentang penyebab Yoongi pindah sekolah. Mereka mengatakan kalau Yoongi menyukai laki-laki, dan menyatakan perasaannya pada temannya sendiri, yang berakhir sebuah penolakan menyakitkan. Baru tiga bulan usia pertemanan mereka saat Seokjin menemukan Yoongi di toilet sekolah dengan pergelangan tangan teriris.

"Eiiiihhh~ jangan bilang orang itu Jung Hoseok."

Ada ketakutan yang kental di suara Seokjin. Tangan-tangannya mengeratkan dekapan pada bantal sofa yang sejak tadi tidak ia lepaskan. Sekedar mengingat kembali kejadian waktu itu saja sudah menakutkan, sampai mereka membuat perjanjian soal larangan membahas kejadian itu bahkan dalam konteks candaan sekalipun.

"Min Yoongi, lihat aku."

"Kau tahu perjanjiannya, Seokjin."

"Persetan dengan perjanjian, aku akan memberinya pelajaran kalau benar dia orang yang menjadi alasanmu mencoba bunuh diri waktu itu!" Nadanya meninggi, mungkin bisa dikategorikan sebagai pekikan penuh frustasi. Yoongi masih enggan balik menatapnya, berpura-pura sibuk mengklik mouse berkali-kali. Sekedar mengisi kesunyian yang menjadi jawaban untuk Seokjin.

Mereka sama-sama dikejutkan oleh suara pintu terbuka. Memunculkan sosok Park Jimin yang masih mengenakan jaket seragam klub sepak bolanya, salah satu tangannya menenteng bungkusan plastik yang sudah pasti makan malam untuk Yoongi, langkahnya dibuat membeku di depan pintu saat menyadari kehadiran Seokjin serta situasi bertensi tinggi yang menyelimuti ruangan.

"Oh, ada Seokjin hyung ternyata, tahu begitu aku membeli satu porsi lagi untukmu." Ia menatap bergantian dari satu sosok ke sosok lainnya, terlihat berusaha menemukan apa yang salah, padahal ia hanya sedang menyempurnakan akting yang ia jalani. "Eh, apa aku mengganggu kalian ya?"

Keduanya kompak mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok bingung Jimin di depan pintu. Yoongi kembali melanjutkan kepura-puraannya sibuk di depan perangkat komputernya, sementara Seokjin tak lama langsung bangkit berdiri dari sofa favoritnya untuk meraih ransel yang tergeletak asal di lantai.

"Jangan khawatir, kami sudah selesai bicara." Katanya tegas sambil mengenakan ransel di punggungnya, lalu menuju pintu keluar dimana Jimin masih belum menyingkir dari hadapannya. "Pastikan dia menghabiskan makan malamnya, Jimin." Satu dua tepukan di bahu Seokjin berikan. Ada maksud tersembunyi disana yang Jimin dapat pastikan apa itu dan menangguk sekali sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku pulang. Kuhubungi saat sudah sampai nanti, Yoong."

"Tidak janji akan kuangkat."

Kesal, Seokjin berjalan ke arah sofa lagi dengan sepatu yang sudah ia kenakan. Sekedar meraih bantal sofa untuk ia lemparkan tepat mengenai kepala Yoongi.

.

.

.

Jika ingin tahu seberapa hancurnya hidup Kim Namjoon sekarang, kita dapat melihat dari kemalasannya berpikir tentang tak ada jalan keluar terbaik dari masalahnya selain dengan menenggak berbotol-botol soju, lalu pulang ke apartemen busuknya dalam keadaan yang nyaris sama busuk. Itu juga saat ia sedang beruntung bisa selamat sampai rumah, beberapa waktu kesialannya bertambah ia akan berakhir di kantor polisi terdekat karena seseorang menemukannya tidak sadarkan diri di pinggir jalan. Setelah itu kelanjutannya sudah dapat ditebak, Hoseok datang menyelamatkannya bersama sekepal uang ratusan ribu won untuk membungkam sumber informasi dari media, tak lupa puluhan kata maaf dan janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi Hoseok ucapkan. Besoknya saat bangun dengan isi kepala yang berdentum keras, Hoseok menceramahinya seharian.

Hoseok lagi. Pada dasarnya semua masalah yang ia buat akan mengalir pada Jung Hoseok sebagai muaranya. Ah, isi kepala Namjoon semakin berputar tidak karuan karena tambahan rasa bersalah. Ia berhasil mencapai sofa ruang tengah dengan susah payah, membiarkan lampu tetap padam karena toh ia di apartemen bukan untuk menikmati suasananya, hanya sekedar butuh tempat tidur.

Baru saja matanya terpejam, getaran ponsel di saku celana jeansnya mencoba menganggu. "Arrghh, brengsek!" Meski diiringi umpatan, tangan Namjoon tetap bergerak merogoh sakunya. Ia sedang tidak berniat mengobrol dengan seseorang. Tapi menjadikan si penelepon sialan sasaran sumpah serapah sepertinya bukan ide yang terlalu buruk.

"Ah, sialan, apa maumu menghubungi seseorang di jam segini?!" Tanpa repot melihat nama si penelepon, Namjoon sudah langsung memulai rencananya.

"Aigoo, dasar anak tidak tahu diri, mengumpat pada ibunya!"

Kesadaran Namjoon yang tadi sisa setengah kini kembali utuh berkat bentakan sosok di seberang telepon. Ia menarik ponselnya dari telinga, ingin lebih memastikan lagi kalau benar ibunya lah si penelepon yang ia umpati. Benar saja, Namjoon masih cukup sadar untuk mengenali suara ibunya.

"Maaf, eomma. Aku sedang mabuk."

"Yah! Kapan kau tidak pernah mabuk hah?!"

Apa Tuhan memang mengutuknya supaya selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang hobi mengomel? Karena saat ia dipastikan tidak akan mendengar omelan Hoseok malam ini, ibunya tiba-tiba menelepon, menggantikan tugas utama Hoseok sebagai tukang memarahi.

"Kau ini, eomma memercayakanmu pada Hoseok. Tapi kau malah melarangnya menghubungimu? Kau mau eomma yang meneleponmu setiap hari untuk sekedar mengingatkanmu hidup dengan baik?!"

"Apa yang Hoseok bicarakan tentangku?" Kekanakkan sekali tingkah manajernya sampai harus mengadu segala pada satu-satunya orang yang Namjoon takuti di dunia.

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya memintaku menanyai keadaanmu. Astaga anak ini, kenapa bisa memukul Hoseok seperti itu?" Suaranya tidak lagi tinggi. Tapi cukup untuk mengembalikan rasa bersalah Namjoon ke tempatnya.

"Hoseok yang mengatakannya?"

"Sudah kubilang dia hanya memintaku menanyai keadaanmu. Videomu memukul Hoseok di tengah kerumunan orang tersebar dimana-mana, Namjoonie."

Ah, satu lagi kehancuran yang ia buat. Terkadang Namjoon heran sendiri, apa bakatnya selain musik adalah terus menerus menambah masalah dalam hidupnya dan hidup orang lain.

"Eomma, aku lelah, bisa kita bicara nanti lagi?" Yang Namjoon sangat ingin lakukan saat ini hanya tertidur dengan sedikit saja harapan jika besok semua akan membaik dengan sendirinya, tanpa harus repot-repot ia selesaikan.

Terdengar helaan nafas pasrah dari seberang sana. Namjoon, seperti kebanyakan anak lainnya, tidak ingin mengecewakan ibunya terus-terusan. Setidaknya saat semua mengenalnya sebagai orang brengsek, ia tetap ingin ibunya menganggapnya anak yang berbakti. Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil, Namjoon jadi ingin menertawakan isi harapannya.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan Jung Soo? Namjoonah, eomma yakin dia sudah tenang disana. Berhenti menyalahkan diri dan menghancurkan hidupmu."

Namjoon benci mengingat, tapi semua yang ada dalam hidupnya seperti bertugas selalu membuatnya ingat pada orang itu. Pada satu keegoisan yang mengatasnamakan harga diri, hingga ia mendapatkan alasan untuk menginjak-injak milik orang lain, menghancurkannya, dan membuatnya hilang dari muka bumi secara permanen. Menyingkirkan sejenak kenangan tentang betapa berartinya orang itu dalam hidupnya dulu. Bahkan pendatang baru di cerita hidupnya seperti Kim Seokjin juga berperan untuk mengingatkannya pada kesalahannya itu.

"Eomma.. Hoseok sudah memberitahumu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini kan?"

"Ya, dan perlu kau tahu eomma mendukung apapun keputusanmu. Jika kau ingin berhenti, eomma mendukungmu. Jika ingin melakukannya dan memilih pilihan pertama, eomma mendukungmu. Mengerti?"

Tangisan ibunya disana bisa Namjoon rasakan. Ia mengumpati diri sendiri karena lagi-lagi membuat ibunya kecewa dan menangis. "Aku mengerti." Mungkin kalau bukan karena ibunya di Ilsan sana, Namjoon tidak bisa membayangkan sudah sehancur apa hidupnya. Lebih dari yang sekarang.

"Aku merasa malu padanya."

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin ini cara Tuhan membuatmu mengerti apa yang dirasakannya dulu."

"Apa eomma juga akan mendukungku jika aku berubah jadi tidak normal?"

"Aish, anak bodoh, normal tidak normal kau tetap anakku! Ingat itu!"

Bisa tersenyum di saat seperti ini adalah salah satu dari sedikitnya hal yang patut ia syukuri dalam hidupnya. Hoseok selalu bilang bahwa senyuman itu obat dari segala jenis penyakit. Tapi Namjoon selalu membantah dengan mengatakan banyak tersenyum seperti apa yang Hoseok lakukan membuat wajahnya jadi terlihat bodoh dan culun. Kalau sudah begitu adu mulut antara dirinya dan Hoseok tidak dapat terelakkan lagi.

"Terimakasih, eomma."

"Yah itu tugasku sebagai seorang ibu! Cepat berbaikan dengan Hoseok, cuma dia yang eomma percaya mampu mengendalikanmu."

"Tapi dia bilang dia akan berhenti."

"Hoseok sudah bilang seperti itu puluhan kali! Minta maaf saja padanya seperti biasa! Sudah tidur sana, awas masih berani menyentuh alkohol lagi malam ini."

Kata tidur yang Namjoon dengar mengingatkannya lagi pada rasa kantuk dan lelah luar biasa yang tadi sempat menghilang. "Baiklah, selamat malam

.

.

.

Seokjin kembali menggerutu soal denyutan nyeri di tulang hidungnya, kali ini cerminlah yang menjadi tempat sasarannya sebab pantulan bayangannya disana memperlihatkan ruam merah hasil dari nyeri yang ia rasakan. Jadi, dengan sangat hati-hati Seokjin melakukan ritual malam hari sebelum tidur pada wajahnya. Mengusapkan toner malam setelah membersihkan wajah dari sisa-sisa riasan. Sesekali memekik kesakitan saat jemarinya tidak sengaja menyentuh hidungnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap riasannya saat pemotretan tadi cukup sempurna untuk menyamarkan warna merah di hidungnya.

"Ah benar-benar si Rap Monster itu, baru pertama bertemu saja hidungku sudah begini. Semoga aku bisa bertahan hidup di akhir waktu kontrak nanti."

Sambil tetap menggerutu ia melangkah keluar kamar mandi hanya mengenakan jubah mandi warna biru langit. Rambut coklatnya masih setengah kering, malam ini Seokjin terlalu malas mengeringkan rambut dengan hairdryer jadi mungkin ia akan tidur dalam keadaan rambut begitu. Suara pesan masuk dari ponselnya mengintrupsi ruangan yang sengaja ia buat sunyi tanpa suara tv seperti biasa. Seokjin meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas kasur, duduk disana sembari memeriksa isi pesan yang ia terima.

 _ **Kim Sungwon hyung**_ _10.52pm_

 _[Video received]_

 _Seokjinah, lihat ini. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati saat bekerja dengannya nanti._

Kualitas video amatir yang dikirimkan memang tidak terlalu bagus. Meskipun begitu Seokjin dapat langsung mengenali dua tokoh utama di dalamnya. Lima detik pertama belum ada hal buruk yang terjadi, tapi di detik selanjutnya seseorang yang memiliki warna rambut silver melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah pria yang sejak awal terlihat menahan kepergiannya. Itu Rap Monster dan manajernya. Seokjin ingat warna rambut silvernya yang _nyeleneh_ tapi terlihat cocok untuknya. Seketika Seokjin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, memarahi diri yang bisa-bisanya memikirkan warna rambut si Rap Monster. Durasi video yang hanya dua puluh lima detik berakhir sampai di adegan Hoseok menarik kerah kemeja artisnya. Decakan kecewa Seokjin layangkan. Ia harap Hoseok membalasnya dengan kepalan tangan juga di wajahnya.

 _'Kenapa mereka mengizinkan aku bermain dengan berandal seperti itu 'sih?!'_ Seokjin mengetik cepat. Lalu membuang asal ponselnya di sisi lain ranjang, kemudian ia mengambil posisi berbaring dengan kaki yang bergelantungan di ujung ranjang.

"Rap Monster.. kau itu benar-benar monster ya?" Bergumam sendiri adalah kebiasaannya ketika sedang berpikir keras. Sekarang ini ia memikirkan tentang mengapa seseorang bisa hidup seberantakan itu, sementara ia dan Yoongi yang dinilai lebih 'berantakan' oleh masyarakat berjuang agar keberadaan mereka dianggap sama normalnya dengan yang lain. Mungkin memang semua hal memiliki alasan tersendiri, Seokjin hanya tidak mampu menebak apa alasan itu.

Suara getaran ponselnya mengintrupsi kerja otaknya, tanpa niat menggeser posisi, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah ponsel pintarnya berada. Satu lagi pesan masuk yang merupakan balasan dari manajernya.

 _ **Kim Sungwon hyung** 11\. 01pm_

 _Jangan mempertanyakan hal begitu padaku. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Hanya berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai seperti Jin Hyosang kemarin._

Alis Seokjin berkerut otomatis saat membaca nama lain yang dibawa-bawa. Baru menyadari suatu kemajuan besar saat seharian pikirannya sama sekali tidak terisi dengan nama itu. Yang ada hanya gerutuan demi gerutuan untuk denyutan nyeri hidungnya, juga umpatan untuk si tersangka utama, dan terakhir jawaban mengambang yang Yoongi berikan tentang apa hubungannya dengan Hoseok dulu. Jadi Seokjin bisa percaya diri mendeklarasikan dirinya yang sudah _move on_ dari si tukang selingkuh Jin Hyosang.

 _'Jangan khawatir, hyung. Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama.'_ Yang ini anehnya Seokjin sedikit ragu, tapi tentu ia tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

I'm a trash for YoonJin and NamSeok's friendship! Tapi kayanya aku keenakan nulis tentang mereka sampe jadi sepanjang ini haha. Wow, aku butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkanku sejenak dari proses pengetikan Second, yang satu itu ternyata menyita banyak sekali energi dan emosi. So, here it is another chapter of ACT! Sorry belum banyak moment NamJin-nya, jalan cerita mengharuskan mereka tidak muncul di awal-awal. Terimakasih banyak sudah mau bersabar dan memberikan support kalian. It means a lot! I love you~

Btw, ada film BL korea yang akan rilis November ini, judulnya Method. Kalian bisa lihat trailer-nya di yutub. And yeah, aku merinding, karna alur mereka dengan ACT punyaku sangatlah mirip, but with more drama. Dunia gay memang sempit, kawan-kawan ^^

P.s: buat yang belum tau siapa Kim Sungwon yg jadi manajer Seokjin disini, dia adalah rapper Sleepy ya, yang pernah ke jungle bareng Seokjin dan yang ngenalin Namjoon ke Big Hit ent.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm not sure either!

**Nam and Jin's fict**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Jung Hoseok | Min Yoongi | Park Jimin | Kim Taehyung | Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"I'm curious about other people. That's the essence of my acting. I'm interested in what it would be like to be you." -Meryl Streep**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mungkin, saat dalam keadaan mabuk Seokjin pernah tidak sengaja menginjak seekor kucing di jalan. Atau mungkin, terlalu banyak angka empat di nomor ponselnya yang sekarang ia miliki (demi menghindari Hyosang, ia rela mengganti nomor ponsel). Seokjin hanya ingin tahu hal apa yang menyebabkan keberuntungan semakin menjauh dari hidupnya. Lihat saja, dari semalam ia tidak berhenti mengumpati keadaan dan berlanjut sampai pagi ini dimana ia berdiri di hadapan pintu kamar apartemen seseorang. Sebenarnya secara teknis kali ini bukan sepenuhnya kesialan Seokjin, Kim Sungwon, manajernya lah tokoh utama pemilik kesialan ini karena semalam saat mereka saling berkirim pesan untuk, _well_ , menggosip, ia menyelipkan curahan hatinya tentang keteledoran tim produksi film yang tidak sengaja mengirimkan duplikat naskah serta kontrak yang sudah ditandatangani para pemain ke satu alamat. Iya, kedengarannya memang seperti omong kosong, Seokjin bahkan sempat meledeknya kalau hal tersebut bukan bahan bagus untuk membohongi Seokjin. Tapi, kenyataan Seokjin berada disini sekarang sudah cukup membuktikan kebenaran omong kosong tersebut.

Setelah menekan bel, Seokjin menunggu beberapa menit. Waktu yang cukup lama bagi seseorang untuk sekedar berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya, atau paling tidak sekedar menyapa sang tamu terlebih dahulu lewat _intercome_. Jadi Seokjin menekan bel sekali lagi dengan harapan hal itu dapat mempercepat gerakan sang penghuni apartemen di dalam sana. Tidak lama terdengar suara-suara aneh dari balik pintu yang kemudian disusul terbukanya pintu dan menampakkan sosok Jung Hoseok dengan piayama tidurnya.

Oh ya, omong-omong alamat yang dikirimkan paket seluruh naskah tersebut adalah apartemen miliki Jung Hoseok, manajernya si Rap Monster yang sedang tidak ingin Seokjin bahas.

.

.

"Kukira Sungwon sunbae yang akan datang mengambilnya."

 _'Dan tidak sepagi ini'_ lanjut Hoseok dengan berbisik yang ia ragu Seokjin tidak akan mendengarnya. Setelah meletakkan dua buah cangkir teh di atas meja, ia mengambil tempat duduk yang berseberangan dengan Seokjin, belum sempat mengganti piyama tidurnya.

"Aku sibuk siang nanti, jadi harus datang sepagi ini." Seokjin meminum teh dari cangkirnya saat Hoseok memberinya gesture mempersilahkan. Harus ia akui teh buatan Jung Hoseok ini sesuai seleranya, tidak pahit dan tidak manis, seingatnya hanya Min Yoongi yang bisa membuat teh sesempurna ini. "Lagipula ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Alis Hoseok berkerut dalam, "Rap Monster?"

"BUKAN!" Oke, jangan tanya mengapa Seokjin sampai berteriak begitu, karena sang pelaku sendiripun tidak tahu. Ini seperti nama yang Hoseok sebut barusan selalu jadi faktor utama kenaikan adrenalinnya. Err, sekarang Seokjin jadi terdengar mesum.

Keterkejutan di wajah Hoseok masih tampak jelas, kali ini bercampur rasa heran yang semakin bertambah akibat reaksi Seokjin. "Baiklah.. tunggu sebentar, oke? Aku akan mengganti pakaian dan mengambilkan naskahmu, lalu kita bisa bicara.. emmm.. secara baik- baik?" Karena, entah hanya perasaan Hoseok yang terlalu sensitif atau apa, ia melihat Seokjin sudah seperti penembak jitu yang akan segera melakukan tugasnya. Hoseok berpaling sebentar saja dan _'psiiu!_ ' sebuah peluru dijamin menembus kepalanya.

Seokjin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya kembali ke atas meja, lalu menyilangkan salah satu kakinya ke kaki yang lain dengan cara teramat anggun, sementara matanya tak lepas menatap Hoseok sampai hilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Si brengsek itu.. aku akan membunuhnya kalau benar dia yang pernah menyakiti Yoongi."

Untuk yang kesekian kali, Seokjin merasa dibohongi lagi oleh kesan pertama seseorang. Atau memang Seokjin saja yang terlalu polos hingga menganggap semua orang di dekatnya adalah orang baik. Bahkan Min Yoongi pun dulu menimbulkan kesan pertama yang sangat berlawanan dengan Min Yoongi yang Seokjin kenal setelahnya. Dulu dia itu dingin, egois, seorang penyendiri yang membuat siapapun berpikir dua kali ketika ingin mendekatinya. Dan kabar buruknya adalah akhir-akhir ini Seokjin mulai merasakan Yoongi kembali ke masa-masa kesan pertama itu.

Hoseok kembali muncul mengenakan kaos longgar warna hitam dan celana _baggy_ warna abu-abu, ia tampak santai dan nyaman, khas penampilan seseorang yang berencana tinggal di rumah seharian. Penampilannya yang sekarang membuat Seokjin menyadari sisaan memar di satu sisi wajahnya serta sudut bibir yang pecah. Seketika itu juga video yang menjadi topik awal obrolannya dengan Sungwoon semalam terputar di otaknya.

"Ini milikmu. Maaf harus membuatmu repot-repot datang. Padahal aku bisa mengirimkannya ke rumahmu kalau kau mau."

Seokjin mengambil berkas naskah dari tangan Hoseok, ketebalannya membuat Seokjin sedikit kesulitan menerimanya dengan satu tangan. "Tidak apa-apa, sudah kubilang kan ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Ah ya itu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Jeda yang di ambil Seokjin terpakai untuk sekedar membuka-buka asal berkas naskah di tangannya, menambah ketegangan bagi Hoseok sebagai pihak yang menunggu. Aura 'penembak jitu' yang sempat Hoseok rasakan di awal kini semakin nyata saja.

"Kau kenal Min Yoongi?"

"Hah?"

"Aku tanya, apa kau mengenal Min Yoongi?" Suaranya sedikit naik, beriringan dengan debuman kecil berkas naskah yang ia tutup kasar dan penuh tenaga. Hoseok nyaris melompat dari duduknya karena kaget.

"K..kenapa memang?"

"Kau mengenalnya?!"

Seokjin menyipitkan mata, seperti sedang mengintimidasi padahal ia hanya sedang mengamati setiap detail perubahan raut wajah lawan bicaranya. Pertama ada kepanikan disana, lalu berubah menjadi ekpresi ketidaknyamanan, berubah lagi menjadi kecemasan, kesedihan, perasaan bersalah, sampai pada tahap Seokjin tak bisa menebak lagi mana tepatnya isi hati sang lawan bicara. Hoseok mencoba berbagai cara menghindari sorotan mata Seokjin.

Pada akhirnya sebuah gumaman keluar darinya, "Apa urusannya denganmu?" meski berujung pecahnya kekesalan Seokjin dalam bentuk nyata.

Bunyi debuman kuat ketebalan berkas naskah bertemu permukaan meja kayu menambah suasana semakin mencekam bagi keduanya. Saat Hoseok berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian menatap sosok di hadapannya, Seokjin bagai tokoh Hulk yang sedang menahan diri agar tidak bertransformasi, bedanya warna merahlah yang mendominasi wajah hingga telinga bagian belakannya. Hoseok tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan itu sebagai tanda sebuah kemarahan.

"Dengar ya, semua hal yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu Min Yoongi jadi urusanku." Diucapkan dengan nada rendah sarat akan ribuan emosi. Ia mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Hoseok, membawa pandangan mereka berada dalam satu garis lurus sempurna.

Pagi ini belum mencapai jam sembilan, matahari masih malas-malasan muncul, tapi Hoseok sudah berhasil dibuat berkeringat oleh situasi di rumahnya sendiri. Seolah dunia belum merasa puas mengejutkannya di awal hari dengan kedatangan tak terduga seorang aktor papan atas ke apartemennya, sekarang kejutannya ditambah oleh introgasi dadakan tentang masa lalu yang selalu berusaha ia lupakan. Satu nama yang sejak awal disebut Seokjin sebagai bahan utama pembahasan mereka, berhasil membawa ribuan emosi sekaligus ke dalam dirinya. Min Yoongi, dalam kamus Jung Hoseok adalah sebuah sinonim dari penyesalan seumur hidup, yang membuatnya tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang Seokjin datang dan bersikap seperti algojo yang siap menghukum mati dirinya atas kesalahan fatal di masa lalu.

"Kami teman saat sekolah dulu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu ia tiba-tiba pindah ke sekolah lain dan kami tidak berhubungan lagi sejak itu."

Bahkan orang tertolol di muka bumi pun bisa tahu bahwa semua kalimat Hoseok barusan mengandung segala jenis kebohongan. Seokjin mati-matian menekan emosinya agar tidak meledak saat itu juga, ia ingin penjelasan, jadi satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan hal itu adalah sedikit bersabar.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, brengsek."

"Memang." Tapi Hoseok memotongnya secara mengejutkan, memberikan pengakuan dosa yang terlalu cepat dan sama sekali di luar prediksi. "Seokjin, aku akan menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya padamu hanya jika Yoongi memang mau mengakui keberadaanku sebagai bagian dari masa lalunya."

Baiklah, kali ini butuh waktu lama bagi Seokjin memproses apa yang ia dengar. Pagi ini terlalu sesak dengan kejutan disana-sini. Sialan, mengapa hidup Min Yoongi jauh lebih rumit dari hidupnya dan yang lebih sialan lagi dia sendiri yang suka rela mencemplungkan diri ke dalam kehidupan rumit Yoongi. Tapi Seokjin yakin ia tidak akan bisa melanjutkan hidup dengan tenang dan damai seperti impiannya jika kelebatan tubuh Min Yoongi yang tergeletak di kamar mandi saat itu terus membayangi bersama misteri alasan di baliknya. Bisa dikatakan bahwa hal itu membentuk semacam trauma tersendiri bagi Seokjin hingga salah satu prioritas hidupnya adalah untuk menelusuri alasan di balik kejadian itu karena ia yakin seratus persen kalau sampai matipun Min Yoongi tidak akan pernah mau mengatakannya sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin menghormati Yoongi, jadi jika ia berniat menganggapku tidak pernah ada dalam hidupnya, maka selamanya aku akan menyingkirkan diri darinya." Hoseok mengantarkan kesungguhan yang nyata lewat tatapan lurus menembus mata lawan bicaranya. Menangkap jelas ekspresi terkejut Seokjin yang mendadak kehilangan setiap argumen-argumen yang sudah ia siapkan di kepalanya. "Maaf, sepertinya hanya Yoongi yang bisa menceritakan semuanya padamu."

Sama sekali tidak ada intonasi penekanan dalam kalimat terakhir, tapi bagi Seokjin terasa bagai sebuah tamparan tak kasat mata. Hoseok seperti mengingatkannya untuk lebih tahu tempat dimana ia harus memasuki permasalahan seseorang lebih jauh, walaupun itu Yoongi sekalipun. Seharusnya Seokjin dapat lebih menghargai keputusan Yoongi bahwa masa lalunya bukan hal yang pantas untuk diingat ataupun ditelusuri lebih jauh, bahwa Yoongi yang sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik dan bahagia tanpa harus repot meratapi kesalahan-kesalahannya dulu.

Ah, seperti ini apa Seokjin masih pantas menyebutnya dirinya seorang sahabat dari Min Yoongi.

"Sekarang.. Yoongi sudah baik-baik saja kan?" Hoseok kembali bersuara, menyadarkan Seokjin yang masih sibuk menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Merasa kerongkongannya terlalu kering untuk dapat bicara, Seokjin meraih kembali cangkit teh di atas meja, berdoa semoga Jung Hoseok tidak melihat tangannya yang gemetar. "Ya. Tolong jangan muncul lagi di hadapannya kalau kau tahu itu akan menyakitinya." Yang satu ini Seokjin tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun, hal lain yang ingin Seokjin lakukan selain mencari tahu masa lalu Yoongi adalah memastikan bahwa saat ini dan seterusnya sang sahabat selalu di kelilingi kebahagiaan.

"Tentu, aku janji."

Pertemuan mendadaknya dengan Yoongi beberapa hari lalu merupakan suatu kesalahan yang tidak akan Hoseok ulangi lagi. Dari dulu saat memutuskan untuk pergi, Hoseok sudah memastikan diri agar tidak pernah kembali, walaupun dulu dan sekarang konteksnya sama sekali berbeda. Dulu Hoseok pergi demi kenyamanannya sendiri, sedangkan saat ini Hoseok tetap akan menjauh demi kebahagiaan Min Yoongi. Ia mati-matian bersumpah hanya sampai sana perbedaan dulu dan sekarang, sisanya semua akan tetap sama, ia harap.

"Apa masih ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, Seokjin-ssi?" Kembali dalam mode formal, Hoseok bahkan baru sadar sejak awal mereka mengobrol menggunakan banmal.

Alis Seokjin berkerut dalam, lagi-lagi menyipitkan mata, kali ini sungguhan untuk mengintimidasi. "Kau mengusirku?"

Hoseok menemukan persamaan Seokjin dan Yoongi lewat cara mereka berusaha mengintimidasi seseorang. Setidaknya sekarang ia yakin ribuan persen bahwa Yoongi di kelilingi orang-orang yang peduli dan menyayanginya.

"Aku hanya khawatir kau memiliki jadwal setelah ini dan akan terlambat karena merasa tertahan denganku."

"Ck, nalurimu sebagai seorang manajer bagus juga."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, tapi sekarang aku bukan lagi seorang manajer." Tawa Hoseok nyaris lepas saat wajah Seokjin mengekspresikan rasa terkejutnya secara berlebihan, meski tetap tampan seaneh apapun itu.

"Kau berhenti karena dia memukulmu kemarin?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Eh, ehem. Semua orang juga tahu. Videonya ada dimana-mana." Seokjin menundukkan kepala, menaruh kembali cangkir ke atas meja sebagai kesempatannya menghindari tatapan Hoseok. Dalam hati berharap dirinya tidak terlalu terlihat seperti orang yang suka menggosip, walaupun kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Ah, begitu, kasihan sekali dia. Masalahnya bertambah lagi saja." Gumamnya sambil untuk pertama kalinya menyentuh cangkir teh miliknya, menyesap isinya yang mulai dingin karena terabaikan di awal.

Seokjin, yang selalu Yoongi bilang pendengarannya setajam rubah (atau itu hanya sindiran saat Seokjin berhasil berbuat licik padanya), mendengar jelas setiap kata dari gumaman tersebut. "Kau masih mengasihininya? Tidak melaporkannya saja ke polisi atas tindakan penganiayaan?"

Tapi Hoseok malah tertawa kecil seolah barusan Seokjin mengatakan sebuah candaan. "Tidak, dia sudah cukup banyak mendapat masalah. Aku tidak ingin menambahnya."

Apa ini? Sekarang ia bertingkah seperti malaikat baik hati setelah sebelumnya Seokjin bahkan berniat membunuhnya atas apapun yang ia lakukan di masa lalu Yoongi. Terkadang kepribadian orang-orang itu membingungkan. Walaupun Seokjin adalah seorang aktor yang telah dengan sempurna memerankan banyak jenis kepribadian, tapi di dunia nyata tetap saja semua terasa berbeda.

"Apa dari dulu dia selalu bermasalah seperti itu?" Seokjin pada dasarnya tipe orang yang sulit membendung rasa penasarannya. Baru kali ini dibuat sama sekali tidak mengerti cara berpikir seseorang yang menurutnya selalu berujung pada masalah, bagi dirinya sendiri ataupun orang lain. Seokjin belum merasa kalau keingintahuannya sudah melampaui batas. Toh' ia dan Namjoon akan menjadi parner kerja selama setahun ke depan, jadi menurutnya bukan hal yang salah jika ia ingin sedikit memahami cara berpikir Namjoon.

"Kupikir tidak, Rap Monster yang dulu kukenal hanya seorang anak muda yang mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk musik."

Hoseok menjawab dengan tenang tanpa indikasi terganggu akan rasa penasaran Seokjin pada hidup artis asuhannya. Jadi Seokjin juga tidak berniat berhenti bertanya. "Yah! kau berkata seolah kalian memiliki perbedaan umur yang jauh sekali."

Kemudian Hoseok tertawa, matanya menghilang seiring dengan lengkungan lebar di bibirnya, sebuah tawa yang Seokjin kira nyaris menyaingi hangatnya matahari di luar sana. "Profesiku kadang membuatku lupa kalau kami itu teman seumuran."

"Karena itu dia bisa memperlakukanmu seenaknya? Dasar."

Seokjin melempar pandangan ke sekitar saat tawa Hoseok mendadak berhenti. Memilih untuk memperhatikan poster besar Michael Jackson bernuansa hitam putih yang di bingkai warna emas, di letakkan di sisi dinding yang membatasi ruang tengah dengan ruang lainnya. Atau layar datar televisi di sisi lain ruangan, di sampingnya ada lemari kaca lumayan tinggi berisi piala dan piagam penghargaan entah dalam hal apa. Apapun ia perhatikan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya yang terus meneriaki dirinya sendiri bahwa ia telah salah bicara, lagi-lagi ikut campur terlalu jauh pada kehidupan orang-orang yang baru sehari dua hari ia kenal. Seokjin sendiri benci sifatnya yang seperti ini.

"Apa kau pernah berada dalam posisi dimana semua hal di sekitarmu berusaha merebut paksa mimpimu yang sudah kau raih?"

Fokus Seokjin kembali pada Jung Hoseok di hadapannya, di luar dugaan, tak ada satu pun rasa kesal yang terbaca oleh Seokjin. Jung Hoseok masih sama tenangnya dengan yang sebelumnya. Pada akhirnya hanya sebuah gelengan kepala yang mampu Seokjin berikan.

"Kalau begitu kau beruntung. Aku melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri Namjoon mengalaminya, dia menjadi jauh lebih brengsek setelah itu." Yang mengerikan adalah Hoseok berusaha tersenyum saat mengatakan semua itu, tapi matanya tidak, beda sekali dengan senyuman dan tawa yang pertama Seokjin lihat tadi. "Jadi aku tetap bangga ia mampu bertahan sejauh ini. Seokjin-ssi, kumohon bantu dia selama proses shooting nanti." Terakhir, Hoseok melakukan _bow_ padanya meski masih dalam posisi duduk.

Seokjin berhasil dibuat merinding karena jika orang seperti Hoseok saja mendedikasikan diri sampai tahap ini pada orang yang Seokjin anggap tidak baik, mungkin disinilah bukti bahwa anggapan Seokjin tidak sepenuhnya benar. Mungkin si Rap Monster itu orang baik. Mungkin kesan pertama tidak selalu membohongi Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

"YOONGI HYUNG!"

Jimin begitu menikmati perubahan wajah Yoongi di kejauhan sana. Dari mulai melihat sekeliling, kebingungan mencari orang yang meneriakkan namanya, matanya yang menyipit untuk memastikan dari kejauhan siluet Jimin di atas motornya, lalu dalam sekejap matanya membulat lagi karena rasa terkejut saat berhasil memastikan kalau pelaku peneriakan namanya di basement tempat parkir apartemennya adalah Park Jimin. Sambil terkekeh bahagia, Jimin membawa motornya melaju mendekati Yoongi yang masih setengah perjalanan menuju tempat parkir mobilnya. Jangan tanya mengapa sepeda motor jenis Kawasaki Ninja H2R milik Jimin bisa masuk ke area parkir mobil, hanya Park Jimin dan kelicikan otaknya yang tahu.

"Selamat pagi, hyung!" Katanya sesaat mesin motor di matikan tepat di hadapan Yoongi, ia turun dari motornya, membuka helm dan menyajikan senyuman sejuta watt yang menurut Yoongi terlalu hangat untuk paginya.

Ia mengenakan jaket kulit warna hitam hadiah ulangtahun dari Yoongi tahun kemarin yang menurut Yoongi sudah kekecilan karena kini sudah menempel ketat di tubuh Jimin, tapi ia tetap mengenakannya beralasan itu membuat otot-otot di tangannya semakin terlihat jelas. Atau alasan tepatnya yang lebih sederhana adalah itu hadiah satu-satunya dari Yoongi yang ia miliki.

"Kau tidak bilang akan datang menjemputku."

"Hehe surprise? Aku ingin mengajakmu sarapan di luar hari ini."

"Dan jika aku menolak?"

"Eh itu tidak ada di skenarioku, jadi kau harus menerimanya."

Yoongi membuang nafas kasar, yang Jimin tahu sebagai caranya menenangkan diri. Semua orang yang mengenal Min Yoongi pasti tahu seseram apa sosoknya di pagi hari, apalagi setelah malamnya kurang jam tidur. Tapi bisa Jimin pastikan semalam Yoongi tidur tidak terlalu larut karena ia tertidur di tengah sambungan telepon mereka yang sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap malamnya. Jadi menurutnya pagi ini Yoongi tidak terlalu menyeramkan, malah cukup imut mengenakan jumper kebesaran warna putih dan jeans hitam dengan sobekan di lutut.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau naik motor jelekmu." Yoongi mengabaikan fakta dimana harga motor Jimin nyaris setara harga mobilnya. Ia pernah menaikinya sekali dan langsung memutuskan tidak menyukai posisi duduknya di atas motor sport itu, kebalikannya dengan Jimin.

"Hanya kali ini saja, ayolah hyung~"

Senjata Jimin adalah merengek. Jika sudah begini Yoongi akan malas berargumen lagi karena tidak mau semakin direpotkan dengan keberisikan Jimin. "Ini yang terakhir!" Yoongi merampas kasar helm yang sudah diulurkan Jimin, memakainya asal-asalan, tapi justru malah menjadi kesempatan bagi Jimin mempersempit jarak mereka untuk membenarkan tali pengait di bawah dagu Yoongi yang ternyata saling terlilit.

"Selesai! Ayo!" Degupan jantung Yoongi bertambah parah saat tangan Jimin meraih tangannya untuk digenggam.

Sampai detik ini Yoongi masih sulit menganggap rasa hangat yang Jimin berikan padanya adalah kenyataan, akibat dari sekian lama hatinya dibiarkan dingin membeku. Walaupun begitu ia ingin tetap merasakannya seaneh apapun tubuhnya bereaksi.

"Ada yang ingin kau makan pagi ini, hyung?" Jimin bertanya setelah memastikan Yoongi berhasil duduk nyaman di belakang sana. Ia memperhatikan hyungnya dari kaca spion, menunggu jawaban.

"Tidak ada, terserahmu saja."

Jawaban yang sudah dapat Jimin tebak sebenarnya, Yoongi bukan seorang penggemar makanan, berbeda jauh dengan Seokjin. Jimin mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Baiklah. Pegangan yang erat. Kita berangkat!"

.

.

 _Cari aman,_ Jimin memilih kedai kopi langganan Yoongi yang letaknya hanya beberapa meter dari gedung agensinya. Sekali lagi, Yoongi bukan penggemar makanan dan Jimin khawatir kalau kencan dadakan mereka pagi ini tidak bisa Yoongi nikmati hanya karena makanannya mengecewakan.

Dengan membawa nampan berisi dua piring _waffle_ coklat, sepiring _cheese cake,_ serta dua gelas besar _americano_ , Jimin kembali menuju tempat duduk yang sudah Yoongi pilih, persis di dekat jendela kaca sisi depan. Ia menemukan Yoongi yang sedang fokus pada ponsel di tangannya.

"Makanan datang!" Teriakan yang tentu mampu mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi seketika. Jimin tersenyum saat mengetahui Yoongi yang langsung mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya dalam saku jumper yang ia kenakan.

"Aku tidak memesan cheese cake?"

"Ah, ini jaga-jaga kalau nanti tiba-tiba kau menginginkannya."

Jimin masih dalam misi yang Seokjin tugaskan, salah satunya yaitu memastikan Yoongi tidak kelaparan. Satu piring waffle saja Jimin rasa belum cukup untuk memastikan misinya berjalan lancar.

"Berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang Seokjin katakan. Cukup dia saja yang memperlakukanku seperti bayi." Yoongi mengatakannya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, berpura-pura sibuk menyesap kopinya dan memotong-motong waffle di piring. Ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa sebenarnya ada rasa takut melihat reaksi Jimin atas larangannya.

Duduk saling berhadapan, Jimin tahu jelas-jelas Yoongi sedang menghindari tatapannya dan Jimin menahan diri agar tak berkomentar apapun lagi karena takut menghancurkan suasana pagi ini yang sudah Jimin bayangkan sejak semalam sampai ia sulit tidur. Padahal tubuhnya terus meronta minta di istirahatkan akibat kelelahan yang menggelayuti sebagai efek latihan tanding sorenya. Entah harus disyukuri atau tidak ketidaksengajaannya mencuri dengar percakapan Yoongi dan Seokjin semalam.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian semalam."

Suara sendok yang di letakkan kasar di atas piring nyaris membuat Jimin melompat di tempat. Ia memberanikan diri melirik Yoongi di depannya yang ternyata juga masih belum mau menatapnya langsung. Pandangannya terfokus pada jendela kaca yang menyajikan keramaian jalan utama. Jelas sekali Jimin sudah membuatnya kehilangan nafsu makan.

"Sejauh mana kau mendengarnya?"

Jimin mengambil waktu untuk berdehem sekedar membersihkan kerongkongannya, ia kesulitan mencari dan memilah-milih kata-kata agar emosi Yoongi tidak semakin terpancing. "Cukup banyak, hingga membuatku sangat mengerti alasan Seokjin hyung selalu memperlakukanmu seperti bayi."

Yoongi tahu Jimin pasti mendengarnya sejauh itu, karena selama kunjungannya di studio sampai rutinitas telepon malam mereka sikapnya menjadi puluhan kali lipat lebih lembut. Seolah ia baru menyadari kalau Yoongi terbuat dari kaca tipis yang mudah retak dan hancur. Hal itu bukan sesuatu yang baru Yoongi rasakan, Seokjin telah melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun dengan alasan yang sama seperti Jimin sekarang. Dan itu sama sekali tidak membuat Yoongi senang, hanya terus mengingatkannya bahwa dulu ia pernah menjadi sangat lemah dan Yoongi benci itu.

"Anggap kau tidak pernah mendengarnya, Jimin." Ia mengusahakan sekuat tenaga agar suaranya terdengar solid, tanpa getaran yang melemahkan.

Jimin selalu dibuat frustasi jika hyung kesayangannya sudah bersikap sok kuat, saat dimana ia akan menyombongkan diri ketika seharusnya yang ia butuhkan hanya sebuah pelukan hangat menenangkan serta bisikan lembut yang meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. "Hyung.. hyung sebenarnya kau menganggap aku apa?"

Pertanyaan yang hanya semakin membuat Yoongi menyesali pilihannya pagi ini. Seharusnya ia sudah berada di studio, membuat musik seperti biasa, menyelesaikan editing lagu-lagu yang deadlinenya semakin dekat. Lalu, Jimin akan berangkat kuliah, mengikuti kelas-kelasnya, dan sorenya berlatih bersama klub sepak bolanya. Atau mungkin Yoongi harus mulai menyesali dari kedatangan Jimin semalam, bersikeras agar Jimin langsung pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat sehabis pertandingan yang lumayan melelahkan. Karena jika itu semua yang terjadi maka Jimin akan tetap menjadi Jimin yang Yoongi suka, yang segala perhatiannya tulus tanpa butuh alasan apapun.

"Jimin, kita berdua sedang sama-sama emosi. Sebaiknya jangan membahas hal ini sekarang." Adalah cara terbaik untuk menghindar. Lagipula Yoongi tak pernah berniat membahas hal itu lagi pada siapapun.

Mendengar jawaban Yoongi justru membuat Jimin semakin kesulitan mengontrol emosinya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dua tahun lalu, menurutnya Yoongi tidak pernah berubah, tetap penuh misteri dan menganggap Jimin sebatas bocah penggemarnya. Sesering apapun mereka melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih, sepertinya status Jimin di mata Yoongi sama sekali belum berubah. Tapi fakta yang semalam tidak sengaja ia dengar, justru membuat keinginannya merangkul Yoongi erat-erat semakin besar, selamanya, Jimin ingin melakukan hal itu selamanya dengan Yoongi hingga yakin tak ada lagi rasa sakit yang menghampirinya. Di sisi lain, ia juga ragu akan mampu melakukannya kalau Yoongi saja terus menerus menolak dan bersembunyi.

"Kau benar, aku sedang emosi, dan melihatmu duduk di hadapanku sekarang akan membuatnya bertambah parah. Kita bicarakan nanti, aku pergi, hyung."

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempatnya, Jimin menyempatkan diri mengecup kening Yoongi, hanya sekilas karena jika lebih lama sedikit lagi ia pasti akan kembali duduk dan berakhir memohon maaf pada Yoongi. Kali ini ia ingin Yoongi juga berpikir tentang yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Yoongi menatap piring cheese cake setelah kepergian Jimin dan tersenyum sinis ke arahnya. Berpikir bahwa memang ia tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan perasaan asing yang ia terima dari Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kemarinnya berada di depan apartemen Hoseok, pagi ini saat ia berada di depan pintu apartemen Namjoon, ia hanya punya satu alasan yaitu jika bukan Seokjin yang memulai duluan, maka tidak akan pernah ada awal bagi mereka. Maksudnya dalam konteks hubungan kerja sama profesional. Sebelum berpisah kemarin, Hoseok sempat mengatakan kalau ia tak akan menghubungi Namjoon dalam waktu dekat tanpa sepengetahuan agensinya. Seokjin hanya mengangguk mengerti karena berpikir itu urusan mereka berdua dan sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengannya. Tapi alasan Hoseok memberitahunya jadi lebih masuk akal saat sore harinya Sungwon memberi kabar kalau jadwal latihan bela diri mereka akan di mulai besok, setelah pihak produksi memastikan kalau keduanya belum memiliki jadwal pasti seminggu ke depan.

Jadi, Seokjin dengan satu-satunya alasan yang ia pegang, meminta Hoseok mengiriminya alamat sang rapper. Dan begitulah kisah ketidakberuntungan Kim Seokjin yang baik hati akan terus berlanjut entah sampai kapan.

Ketiga kalinya bel dipencet, emosi Seokjin sudah hampir mencapai batas akhir. Ia menunggu lagi, berpikir kalau kali ini pintu masih belum terbuka juga, ia akan pergi seorang diri ke tempat latihan dan membiarkan keprofesionalitasan si Rap Monster itu bertambah buruk di mata orang lain. Bunyi kunci pintu terbuka menghancurkan rencana alternatifnya. Lalu tak lama muncul sosok yang jauh sekali dari _image_ seorang selebriti. Wajah yang membengkak disana-sini efek baru bangun tidur, rambut abu-abunya yang mencuat ke berbagai arah secara abstrak, dan yang paling membuat Seokjin bergidik geli adalah jejak air liur di pipi serta aroma alkohol yang seketika menusuk indra penciumannya.

"Maaf, bibi, tapi aku tidak meminta layanan kamar." Dan pintu sudah akan ditutup lagi, untungnya refleks Seokjin sedang bagus-bagusnya.

Ia menahan pintu tertutup sambil juga menahan geraman marah, karena baru kali ini ada orang yang salah mengiranya sebagai bibi tukang bersih-bersih apartemen.

"Dengan segala hormat, tuan Rap Monster, biarkan aku masuk atau akan terjadi kasus pembunuhan di depan apartemennu dengan kau sebagai korbannya."

Untungnya Namjoon segera sadar sebelum ia benar-benar menjadi korban pembunuhan. Seokjin menelusup masuk melalui celah pintu yang hanya dibukakan setengah oleh pemiliknya. Kemudian jika selama ini di mata Seokjin apartemen Yoongi selalu mendapat peringkat pertama dalam hal ketidakrapian, _well_ , sekarang posisinya harus rela tergeser, karena demi Tuhan ia tidak pernah tahu seseorang bisa membuat apartemennya sendiri seberantakan ini bahkan di film-film sekalipun. Yang artinya keadaan apartemen Namjoon sudah jauh melampaui imajinasi para sutradara terbaik di dunia.

"Kau.. apa alien menyerang apartemenmu semalam?"

Seokjin menatap takjub pada sepotong pizza yang tergeletak di atas sofa, bersama dengan tumpahan cairan berwarna hitam yang ia tebak sebagai kopi. Ada juga lembaran-lembaran kertas dan kaos serta celana yang tersebar masih di sekitas sofa. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana keadaan ini bisa menjadi habitat seorang manusia, sebab binatang pun mungkin akan ragu tinggal disini. Sepertinya sebelum pergi nanti Seokjin harus memaksa Namjoon untuk sungguhan memesan layanan bersih-bersih kamar.

"Apa urusanmu disini?!"

Ah, Seokjin tak perlu diberi tahu lagi soal kelancangannya memasuki urusan orang lain, katakan saja itu merupakan sifat alaminya sejak lahir. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, salah satu alasannya memilih menjadi aktor adalah sifatnya yang satu ini, ia selalu penasaran seperti apa hidup orang lain. Jadi Seokjin sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan nada tinggi yang digunakan si pemilik apartemen untuk menanyainya.

"Jadwal latihan bela diri kita dimajukan lebih awal, semua akan di mulai hari ini. Jadi cepat sana bersiap!"

"Hah? Jangan bercanda! Hoseok tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku."

"Tepat sekali, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena ia tidak mau melakukannya. Kudengar ia sudah berhenti bekerja padamu."

"Ah sial, harusnya mereka segera mengirimkan manajer pengganti." Gumamnya sambil berjalan terburu-buru melewati Seokjin menuju kamarnya.

Omong-omong Seokjin baru sadar kalau Namjoon mengenakan celana boxer warna kuning dengan kepala boneka ryan sebagai motifnya. Oke, harus Seokjin akui itu cukup imut. "Serius kau akan membuang Hoseok begitu saja?"

Namjoon mendengar itu dari kamar, dan sengaja mengabaikannya. Otaknya bahkan belum bisa memproses situasi dimana saat ini seorang aktor ada di apartemen busuknya dengan penampilan nyaris sempurna (atau memang sempurna, Namjoon hanya tak mau mengakuinya). Ia tidak lagi punya ruang untuk memikirkan pertengkarannya dan Hoseok.

Setelah mencuci muka, serta mengganti boxernya dengan celana training abu-abu, juga menyisir sedikit rambutnya agar tidak terlalu terlihat seperti gelandangan di depan Seokjin nanti, ia kembali ke ruang tengah hanya untuk menemukan sang tamu dadakan tidak ada disana. Suara-suara dari dapur memberitahunya bahwa akhirnya ada kehidupan di ruangan yang satu itu. Seokjin ada disana sibuk melihat-lihat satu-satunya ruangan yang masih layak dihuni manusia normal karena Namjoon memang tidak pernah menyentuhnya.

"Hei, apa kau yakin tetap bisa hidup tanpa Jung Hoseok?"

Disana, di dapur Namjoon yang secara ajaib kelewat bersih, beberapa sticky note warna-warni yang tertempel di berbagai tempat menjadi pusat perhatian Seokjin.

Di pintu kulkas ada sticky note warna orange bertuliskan _'susumu kadaluarsa, bodoh, sudah kuganti dengan yang baru jika suatu saat kau ingin meminumnya -Jung Hoseokie-_ '.

Di rak tempat menaruh piring, _'yah! kau pasti memecahkan gelas lagi ya? saat kuhitung mereka hilang satu, dasar idiot! -Jung Hoseok-'_.

Di dekat kompor, ' _warning: dilarang mendekat bagi Kim Namjoon, Rap Monster dan Runchranda. Jika lapar silahkan hubungi restoran terdekat atau Jung Hoseok juga boleh.'_

Jika di lihat dari kertasnya yang sudah lecek dan tinta tulisannya yang mulai hilang, semua sticky notes itu sudah lama menempel disana. Seokjin jadi ingat cara dirinya sendiri memperlakukan Min Yoongi yang hampir sama bodohnya dengan Namjoon.

"Sekarang kau membuatku sadar kalau aku tidak yakin akan hal itu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

I'm so sorry, Second still far away to finish. Too many things in my head now and this chapter is maybe my only way to go out for a while.

P.s: kalau penasaran soal appearance mereka disini, bisa liat di twitter RMJin_


	6. Chapter 6: I'm not that so kind!

**Nam and Jin's fict**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Jung Hoseok | Min Yoongi | Park Jimin | Kim Taehyung | Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Acting is not about being someone different. It's about finding the similarity in what is apparently different, then finding myself in there." -Meryl Streep**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sekarang kau membuatku sadar kalau aku tidak yakin akan hal itu."

Sebuah jawaban klasik. Seokjin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sudah terlalu sering melihat (bahkan memerankannya sendiri) adegan dimana penyesalan yang datang terlambat. Mungkin memang takdirnya seperti itu, kebaikan seseorang pada orang lain tak akan pernah terlihat sampai seseorang itu berhenti melakukan kebaikan tersebut, lalu menempatkan penyesalan sebagai akhir cerita yang tak dapat mengubah apapun.

Di mata Seokjin sekarang, Namjoon bagai orang kehilangan arah, bingung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa walaupun ia sudah menyadari hal yang selama ini ia abaikan. Ada sedikit rasa iba, tapi Seokjin sendiri tak tahu harus memberi saran seperti apa, jadi kali ini ia memutuskan untuk menahan diri agar tidak ikut campur lebih jauh.

"Sana mandi, kita punya janji dengan mereka jam sepuluh pagi, Rap Monster-ssi."

Fokus Namjoon kini kembali pada Seokjin membuat rasa ibanya bertambah besar, terkadang ia membenci empati berlebihan yang ia miliki pada orang lain, terlebih orang asing yang baru sehari-dua hari ia kenal. Tak lama Namjoon mengangguk, lalu berjalan seperti robot menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah dapur. Seokjin dibuat membuang nafas yang tidak tahu mengapa ia tahan saat pandangannya dan Namjoon bertemu tadi.

Berniat mengalihkan pikiran, Seokjin melihat lagi ke sekeliling dapur, mencari sesuatu yang terlihat masih layak dimakan oleh manusia. Hanya ada beberapa lembar roti tawar dalam bungkusnya di atas kulkas yang ketika Seokjin perhatikan tanggal kadaluarsanya masih satu minggu lagi. Setelah itu beralih membuka kulkas yang ternyata kebanyakan berisi minuman-minuman, mulai dari air mineral, cola, sprite, bir, sampai soju, lalu di rak paling atas terdapat buah apel yang sudah pernah digigit, satu buah telur, sisa batangan _chocobar_ yang masih bersama bungkusnya, dan setoples utuh selai stroberi. Seokjin berdecak, hanya selai stroberi disana yang menurutnya aman dimakan. Dia pun mengambilnya untuk diperhatikan tanggal kadaluarsa yang tertera disana, dan benar ternyata, aman. Bahkan toplesnya masih tersegel rapi tanda seseorang belum pernah memakainya.

Berada di dalam dapur (walaupun dapur orang lain) naluri Seokjin sebagai tukang masak bangkit dengan sendirinya. Sebuah naluri yang disebabkan oleh kombinasi nafsu makan yang besar, tinggal jauh dari orangtua dan memiliki sahabat susah makan plus anti dapur. Jadi yang Seokjin lakukan sekarang adalah memeriksa apakah alat pemanggang roti yang letaknya di dekat _rice cooker_ masih dapat berfungsi. Ia nyaris memekik kegirangan saat alat itu berfungsi sempurna, Seokjin pun memasukkan dua lembar roti ke dalamnya, dan menunggu satu menit sebelum bunyi 'ding' mengiringi roti-roti yang melompat keluar. Seketika aroma roti yang baru selesai dipanggang mendominasi dapur, membangkitkan selera sarapan siapapun yang menghirupnya. Dengan hati-hati Seokjin meletakkan kedua roti tersebut di atas piring, membawanya menuju meja makan disana, lalu mulai mengolesinya dengan selai stroberi. Ia menyenandungkan nada-nada asal selama proses pengolesan selai ke roti. Membuat siapapun akan salah paham melihat tingkahnya yang seperti menikmati perannya sebagai istri yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan suaminya.

.

Keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk yang terlilit di pinggang, Namjoon langsung berlari kecil menuju kamarnya yang letaknya berlawanan arah dengan dapur, tempat dimana sayup-sayup gumaman nada terdengar. Rasanya aneh sekali memiliki orang lain di apartemennya selain Hoseok. Apalagi orang itu sedang melakukan sesuatu di dapurnya (yang apapun itu menghasilkan aroma enak dihirup). Playboy-playboy begitu Namjoon belum pernah mengajak para mantannya ke apartemennya, seringnya ia yang menghampiri rumah mereka atau pergi ke hotel terdekat saja sekalian.

Pilihat _outfit_ -nya hari ini sederhana saja karena Seokjin mengatakan mereka akan berlatih bela diri atau semacamnya. Jadi kaos hitam polos, celana training yang juga hitam, serta tas selempang warna abu-abu ukuran sedang ia rasa sudah lebih dari cukup, lagipula perasaannya sedang tidak bagus untuk memilih gaya berpakaian khas selebriti. Terakhir, rambut silvernya ia beri sentuhan sedikit gel agar tak terkesan terlalu berantakan. Tapi saat tangannya sudah siap memutar gagang pintu, Namjoon memutar balik langkahnya menuju lemari, mengeluarkan parfurm merk terkenal hadiah ulangtahun dari Hoseok tiga tahun lalu untuk ia semprotkan beberapa kali ke sekitar tubuhnya. Padahal Namjoon dikenal sebagai laki-laki yang tak begitu suka parfurm, kurang macho katanya. Seketika itu juga backsound tawa penuh penghinaan dari Jung Hoseok mengiringi langkahnya menemui seseorang di dapur sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Namjoon mengernyit heran. Sepiring roti bakar di atas meja makan dan Seokjin yang duduk di sampingnya menjadi fokus utama pandangannya saat memasuki dapur. Secara tidak langsung menjelaskan sumber aroma enak yang bisa ia cium dari sejak selesai mandi.

Mendengar kedatangan seseorang beserta pertanyaannya, Seokjin menjawab enteng tanpa repot-repot mengalihkan tatapannya pada layar ponsel di tangan, "Berbuat amal baik di pagi hari."

"Hah?"

Seokjin berdecak keras, mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku coatnya. Matanya menyorot Namjoon penuh kejengkelan. Inginnya si Monster itu tak perlu mempertanyakan lebih jauh aksi Seokjin pagi ini di dapurnya karena Seokjin sendiri tidak punya alasan pasti. Yang ia tahu ia hanya menjalankan insting alaminya saat berada di dapur. Atau mungkin juga obrolannya dengan Hoseok kemarin sedikit banyak telah menghipnotis rasa kepeduliannya yang memang berlebihan agar aktif kembali pada sang Rap Monster.

"Kita sudah terlambat. Habiskan rotinya di jalan saja." Bangkit berdiri dan meraih ranselnya untuk ia sampirkan asal di bahu. Sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan mata orang lain disana yang menjadi penyebab hawa panas merambati pipi sampai telinganya.

"Kau membuatnya untukku? Di dapurku?"

"Aku duluan. Dalam lima detik tidak menyusul, aku tinggal."

Namjoon buru-buru meraih rotinya dari atas piring setelah Seokjin melewatinya keluar dapur, mengigitnya sekali dan mengernyit lagi. "Stroberi? Sejak kapan aku punya yang seperti ini?"

"Kalau tidak suka buang saja ke tong sampah! Ribet sekali."

Teriakan Seokjin yang sedang memakai sepatunya di depan pintu nyaris membuat Namjoon tersedak. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera membawa langkahnya keluar dapur sambil memberi gigitan kedua pada roti di tangannya. Di gigitan kedua ini, Namjoon kira ia akan mulai menjadikan selai stroberi sebagai salah satu favoritnya.

.

.

.

 _Sangrok World Taekwondo Academy_ adalah yang Seokjin ketik pada alat GPS di mobilnya, dari sana Namjoon tahu mereka akan menuju ke daerah _Mokdong_ di _Yangcheon-gu_ , sekitar satu jam dari lokasi mereka sekarang. Mobil mereka melaju dengan kecepatan stabil membelah jalanan _gangwon-do_. Udara sekitar belum banyak terkontaminasi polusi sebab jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang, walaupun begitu kesibukkan warga Seoul sudah mulai terlihat disana-sini.

Isi pikiran Namjoon tetap pada sekitar peristiwa di rumahnya, di dapur tepatnya, sibuk mencari alasan-alasan logis mengapa Seokjin sampai rela membuatkannya roti bakar sebagai sarapan atau bahkan yang paling utama mengapa ia mau repot-repot menjemput Namjoon untuk pergi bersama ke pusat pelatihan. Awalnya, kecanggungan yang begitu kental menguasai situasi dalam mobil berusaha mereka abaikan. Tapi setelah lima belas menit berlalu dan sekarang laju mobil sedang terhenti karena lampu merah, Namjoon tak tahan lagi untuk melakukan sesuatu agar mengurangi intensitas kecanggungan yang bikin merinding.

"Bisa kita nyalakan musik atau radio atau apapun? Ini sangat canggung, kau tahu?"

Seokjin menelan ludah. Sama sekali tidak butuh diingatkan soal situasi canggung di antara mereka karena itu akan otomatis mengingatkan Seokjin pada tindakan-tindakannya pencipta kecanggungan pagi ini di apartemen Namjoon. Bagaimana jika Namjoon berpikir kalau Seokjin sedang melakukan semacam rayuan agar proses shooting mereka nanti berjalan lagi? Atau bagaimana jika Namjoon berpikir Seokjin menyukainya dan datang menjemputnya serta membuatkan sarapan adalah caranya mendekati Namjoon? Atau juga bagaimana..

"Seokjin-ssi?"

Sadar dari lamunan ekstrimnya, Seokjin terburu-buru menyalakan radio mobil. Lagu milik _Standing Egg_ berjudul _Lean of Me_ mengudara memanjakan telinga dua pria yang tengah diselimuti kecanggungan.

Sambil berdehem sekali dan tetap berusaha menghindar dari sorot mata pria satunya lagi, Seokjin menjawab "Seokjin atau Jin saja tidak apa-apa. Panggilan formal kita membuat semuanya semakin canggung."

"Baiklah, Jin." Ada sesuatu yang asing di lidahnya ketika menyebut nama panggilan untuk Seokjin. "Kalau begitu panggil aku Namjoon, Rap Monster terdengar sangat aneh."

Seokjin baru sadar kalau hanya ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya yang selama ini memanggilnya dengan nama Jin. Lagi-lagi ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan cara berpikirnya beberapa detik lalu saat meminta Namjoon berhenti memanggilnya secara formal, mungkin itu efek alunan lembut dari lagu yang terputar di radio. Kalau Yoongi tahu pasti Seokjin akan ditertawakan habis-habisan.

"Kau terdengar seperti sedang mengkritik dirimu sendiri yang memilih nama panggung itu."

Namjoon mengedikkan bahu, menatap keluar jendela saat mobil kembali berjalan, kali ini bisa sepenuhnya menikmati suasana dalam mobil Seokjin. Terimakasih pada DJ radio yang tepat memilih lagu. "Dulu saat aku masih muda itu terdengar keren. Sekarang kedengaran sangat memprovokasi. Aku berniat menggantinya akhir-akhir ini."

"Menurutku sudah sesuai denganmu." Seokjin langsung menutup rapat mulutnya, habis-habisan memarahi diri untuk tetap fokus saja dalam menyetir dan berhenti mengomentari hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Omong-omong bagaimana keadaanmu? Hidungmu masih terasa sakit?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Seokjin memberanikan diri melirik ke samping dimana saat ini Namjoon entah sadar atau tidak tubuhnya condong sedikit lebih dekat ke arah Seokjin, berniat memastikan sendiri pertanyaannya barusan dengan memerhatikan detail keadaan hidung Seokjin yang sudah bebas dari plester. Dan cepat-cepat Seokjin mengalihkan pandangan lagi, menyesal karena terlalu berani tadi, ia jadi melihat ketulusan serta kepedulian besar dari sorot mata Namjoon yang ia temui. Ditambah posisi Namjoon membuat Seokjin dapat semakin mudah menghirup parfurm yang sang _rapper_ gunakan. Semua parfurm itu memabukkan, makanya Seokjin benci.

"A..aku baik-baik saja. Masih nyeri sih, t..tapi hanya sedikit. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Oh syukurlah, syukurlah."

Yang ini tak perlu mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan untuk bisa tahu rasa syukur Namjoon yang mengalir begitu tulus. Seokjin sampai dibuat kehilangan kata-kata. Baru kali ini ada orang yang begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya selain keluarganya dan Yoongi. Sejak kemarin Seokjin merasa segala jenis eksistensi di bumi seperti sedang berlomba-lomba membuktikan padanya kalau Kim Namjoon bukanlah orang jahat, yang juga berarti bahwa kesan pertamanya di mata Seokjin tak sepenuhnya salah.

Beberapa menit berlalu tak ada lagi dari mereka yang berusaha memulai percakapan. Radio tengah memutar lagu terbaru dari Rain. Seokjin sedikit bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dengan tempo-tempo cepat dari lagu yang penuh semangat. Walaupun begitu rasa penasaran mengalahkannya untuk tetap menoleh ke samping, memastikan apa yang sedang penumpangnya lakukan.

Dan, _woah_ , pemandangan sang _rapper_ yang menyandarkan kepala pada kaca mobil dengan mata terpejam damai adalah hal yang tak pernah Seokjin prediksi.

"Oh Yoongichi tolong bantu doa agar sahabatmu yang tampan ini tetap bisa menjaga sumpahnya." Seokjin bergumam penuh harapan. Benar-benar berharap Yoongi, yang entah sedang dimana hari ini, sudi ikut berdoa untuk keselamatan hati Seokjin, karena dengar-dengar doa orang yang pernah teraniaya itu sangatlah manjur.

Tiga puluh lima menit setelahnya mereka sampai di pusat pelatihan Taekwondo yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Seokjin belum mematikan mesin mobilnya, dikarenakan saat menengok ke samping, posisi Namjoon masih belum berubah. Mata terpejam dan mendengkur halus, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. Instingnya sebagai orang jahil membuat tangannya gatal meraih ponsel dan membuka aplikasi kamera, lalu bergegas mengambil satu-dua foto sosok yang sedang tertidur di kursi penumpangnya. Lumayan, untuk berjaga-jaga jika suatu hari nanti Kim Namjoon ini ingin cari ribut dengannya.

Seokjin berpikir sejenak tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ada dua pilihan yang diberikan oleh sisi jahat dan baiknya. Pertama, membungunkan tidur pulas nan damai Kim Namjoon dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan yang jika dalam satu menit tidak bangun juga akan langsung ia tinggal dan muncul seorang diri di hadapan pelatih mereka guna menyelamatkan reputasi baiknya yang anti terlambat. Kedua, meneruskan peran malaikat tanpa sayap yang sudah ia mainkan sejak memutuskan datang menjemput Kim Namjoon di apartemennya, membuatkannya sarapan, memberinya tumpangan, dan sekarang bertambah dengan menunggui sang rapper tidur di dalam mobilnya sampai bangun sendiri dengan konsekuensi imej-nya buruk karena terlambat.

Perang batin terjadi begitu sengit di imajinasi Seokjin. Sampai ia memperhatikan lagi sosok di samping, kedamaiannya di mata Seokjin terlihat bagai orang yang sudah tiga malam melewatkan kegiatan bernama tidur. Atau memang kenyataannya seperti itu? Mana Seokjin tahu. Seokjin melakukan ritual _'menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya sedikit demi sedikit'_ beberapa kali, lalu memejamkan mata sembari merogoh keluar ponsel yang sudah ia kembalikan dalam saku coatnya, berniat menghubungi nomor yang baru semalam diberikan oleh manajernya.

"Ya halo, selamat pagi, saya Kim Seokjin. Benar, yang seharusnya datang berlatih hari ini untuk proyek film. Benar, benar. Emm.. tapi maaf, saya dan rekan saya sepertinya akan datang terlambat. Ya, benar Rap Monster-ssi. Ah itu, ada masalah dengan mobil kami, bannya pecah di jalan, sekarang saya sedang berusaha memperbaikinya. Saya sungguh minta maaf atas keterlambatan ini, Pak. Tentu tentu, saya akan berlatih sangat keras nanti. Baik, terimakasih banyak atas pengertiannya. Saya dan rekan saya akan datang secepat mungkin jika masalahnya selesai. Ya, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak."

Prinsip Kim Seokjin sebagai seorang aktor adalah bertanggungjawab memerankan tokoh yang ia pilih sampai titik darah penghabisan.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian Namjoon bangun, bingung, otaknya yang belum sepenuhnya hidup mencoba memproses dimana dirinya berada. Jelas-jelas bukan di kamar tidurnya atau sofa di ruang tengahnya. Kesadarannya baru pulih ketika ia menoleh ke kiri dan menemukan Seokjin masih di kursi kemudi, bertranformasi menjadi sosok lumayan asing efek dari kacamata baca yang ia kenakan, di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku tempat fokus utama pikirannya berada.

Sudah dapat dipastikan kalau dia belum menyadari Namjoon yang tidak lagi tertidur dan justru sedang memerhatikan setiap detail gerak-geriknya. Melihat Kim Seokjin dari samping seperti ini, kefokusan Seokjin pada buku bacaannya tak dapat diragukan lagi, bahkan mungkin ia tidak akan peduli kalau ada gempa atau gunung meletus sekalipun. Disina juga Namjoon dipaksa harus mengakui kalau Kim Seokjin dalam wujud nyata itu memang sempurna, bukan sekedar tokoh dalam tv dan majalah hasil mahakarya editor profesional. Jadi Namjoon maklum jika seluruh rakyat Korea tergila-gila dengan Seokjin, walaupun pilihan sang aktor soal pasangan dan cinta 'berbeda' dari kebanyakan orang di bumi.

"Kau suka Agatha Christie?" Namjoon meloloskan pertanyaan yang menghasilkan sentakan kejut pada Seokjin. Buku di tangannya nyaris terlempar jatuh.

"Yah! Kau mau membuatku mati muda karena serangan jantung?!"

Namjoon diam saja, ekspresinya datar, campuran bingung dan penasaran, tetap fokus menatap cover buku berjudul _The Murder of Roger Ackroyd_ yang sedang Seokjin baca.

Seokjin tak punya pilihan lagi selain menjawab apa yang ingin Namjoon ketahui. "Ehem, ini buku pertama dari Agatha Christie yang kubaca. Kau pernah membacanya?"

Namjoon mengangguk sambil tangan-tangannya bergerak melepas sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuh kakunya, "Sepertinya aku punya hampir semua buku karyanya di rumah."

" _Daebak_! Buku yang kukoleksi hanya _Harry Potter_."

Kali ini Namjoon tertawa, membayangkan Seokjin ber- _fanboy_ ria karena _Harry Potter_ itu _cute_ sekali dalam pikirannya. Padahal Hoseok yang juga mengoleksinya jadi bahan penindasan habis-habisan Namjoon karena selera bukunya terlalu mainstream dan kekanakkan. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin membacanya?"

"Untuk mendalami peranku nanti." Seokjin memicingkan matanya, mengintimidasi Namjoon dari balik kacamata bulat yang ia kenakan. "Jangan bilang kau belum membaca naskah film kita sama sekali."

Namjoon menelan ludah. Seokjin sudah seperti salah satu tokoh pembunuh berantai di buku-buku Agatha Christie. Lagipula harusnya Seokjin menyalahkan Hoseok saja yang tidak bekerja profesional dan mengirimkan naskah film pada artisnya.

"Hoseok belum memberikannya padaku."

Seokjin geleng-geleng kepala lagi, persis seperti saat di dapur tadi ia menemukan keterlambatan kesadaran Namjoon. "Yasudah. Aku tak akan mengatakan apapun soal film ini sampai Hoseok memberikan naskah itu padamu, yang bisa kukatakan saat ini adalah mungkin kau memang yang paling cocok memerankan karaktermu nanti." Seokjin menutup bukunya, melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya kembali ke dalam tempatnya yang ia letakkan di atas _dashboard_ mobil. "Sekarang kita harus keluar dan menemui pelatih taekwondo kita. _For your information_ , kita sudah terlambat dua jam karena seseorang tidur seperti orang mati dalam mobilku."

"Dan seseorang lainnya terlalu baik hati untuk mengganggu tidur orang yang seperti mati itu dalam mobilnya." Namjoon balas mencibir yang otomatis mendapat pelototan sadis dari calon lawan mainnya.

 _Well_ , setidaknya sekarang tidak sesulit dulu mengakui bahwa Kim Seokjin, aktor gay spesialis film gay, adalah calon lawan main Namjoon di film perdana yang akan ia mainkan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Detail film

Judul: Behind Every Secret

Genre: Action-Romance

Pemain: Kim Seokjin, Rap Monster, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook.

Sinopsis: Menceritakan pasangan detektif swasta paling terkenal di Korea Selatan. Kasus-kasus yang mereka tangani selalu berhasil terungkap dengan waktu yang tidak pernah lebih dari satu minggu dan mendapat julukan 'A Week Detective' dari masyarakat. Permasalahannya ada pada kenyataan yang mereka sembunyikan bahwa hubungan mereka tidak hanya sebatas rekan kerja, tapi juga sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana cara mereka tetap menyembunyikan status hubungan yang sebenarnya di tengah gempuran media yang selalu menyoroti tindakan mereka? Dapatkah mereka bersikap profesional saat permasalahan menghampiri kehidupan asli mereka? Lalu sanggupkah mereka menghadapi situasi ketika semua musuh mereka bersatu untuk balas dendam dan menjadikan orang paling berharga mereka sebagai taruhan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Marry Christmas and Happy New Year! 3


	7. Chapter 7: Yes, you're right!

**Nam and Jin's fict**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Jung Hoseok | Min Yoongi | Park Jimin | Kim Taehyung | Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Acting is magical. Change your look and your attitude, and you can be anyone." -Alicia Witt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seokjin memang bukan penggemar berat olahraga. Yang ia lakukan hanya pergi ke gym dua kali seminggu itu pun sekedar untuk menjaga bentuk tubuhnya mengingat profesinya sebagai aktor. Tapi siapa yang tahu hal sepele seperti itu dapat membuat Seokjin berada jauh di atas Kim Namjoon soal kebugaran.

Suara rintihan, jeritan kesakitan, serta kata-kata makian yang diproduksi Namjoon memancing habis tawa Seokjin. Mereka berada dalam ruang persegi yang luas, di kelilingi dinding dan atap plafon berwarna putih gading, kecuali salah satu dindingnya yang keseluruhannya merupakan cermin besar. Lantainya beralas matras biru yang tebalnya kira kira lima centimeter membuat siapapun yang terbanting di atasnya akan merasa minim sakit, well, Seokjin sudah membuktikannya beberapa kali, apalagi Namjoon, jangan ditanya.

Sang aktor saat ini sedang duduk manis bersandar pada dinding cermin disana bersama sebotol air mineral yang tersisa setengahnya. Jika diperhatikan lebih jauh lagi, ia terlihat seperti sedang bersantai di rumah menonton film komedi karena tawanya tak pernah berhenti terdengar. Dan yang menjadi objek tontonannya adalah sang calon lawan main di film terbarunya, yang untuk kesekian kali terjatuh akibat salah mengambil langkah dalam gerakan yang diajarkan pelatih mereka.

"Namjoon-ssi, paling tidak pertahankan posisimu selama sepuluh detik."

Namjoon sama sekali tak berpikir ucapan pelatihnya barusan adalah sebuah solusi. Kedengarannya memang seperti hal paling sederhana yang dapat dilakukan setiap manusia, andai saja gerakan yang dimaksud bukan berdiri tegak lurus dengan kedua kaki rapat menghadap ke depan. Mungkin dulu Tuhan lupa menambahkan keseimbangan ke dalam unsur kehidupan Kim Namjoon, karena jangan kan melakukan kuda-kuda _moa seogi_ dalam Taekwondo, saat berjalan normal pun ia sering tersandung dan jatuh sendiri.

Ia sudah akan mencoba lagi, tapi suara tawa yang terdengar seperti saat kaca digesek itu semakin menganggu konsentrasinya.

"Yah! Bisa diam? Setidaknya buat dirimu sedikit berguna disini!" Sebenarnya Namjoon tak bermaksud menaikan intonasi ke nada orang marah, hanya saja rasa lelah bercampur frustasi sudah mengambil alih emosinya.

Seokjin menghentikan tawanya saat itu juga, matanya yang terbuka lebar menatap Namjoon telah mengekspresikan keterkejutannya. Mereka telah berlatih nyaris setengah hari dan tidak hanya sampai gerakan dasar kuda-kuda sederhana saja, ada gerakan menendang dan lainnya, Namjoon yang mengulang berlatih _moa seogi_ -nya adalah keinginan pelatih mereka yang menganggap Namjoon sama sekali tak menguasai gerakan itu. Jadi Seokjin berusaha sekuat tenaga agar emosinya tak terpancing, Namjoon hanya lelah dan ya mungkin tidak seharusnya Seokjin terus menertawakannya sejak tadi.

"Sudah, sudah. Saya rasa latihan kali ini cukup sampai disini. Manejer kalian akan menghubungi kita jadwal latihan selanjutnya. Istirahatlah. Terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian hari ini, Namjoon-ssi, Seokjin-ssi."

Pelatih, yang kira-kira umurnya dua kali lipat Namjoon dan Seokjin, menepuk bahu keduanya sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan dua orang laki-laki yang masih diliputi situasi tak mengenakan berkat bentakan Namjoon tadi, tapi tetap berusaha sopan dengan balas membungkukan badan serta ucapan terimakasih.

"Jadi, kau ingin bantuan seperti apa dariku?"

Saat Seokjin akhirnya bangun dari duduk bersilanya, Namjoon dibuat kesulitan menelan ludah, terpaku di tengah ruangan menunggu sang aktor dibawa mendekat oleh langkahnya. Sebelum memulai latihan tadi, Seokjin berinisiatif mengganti bajunya dengan yang lebih nyaman yaitu celana training hitam dan kaos putih bergambar kepala Super Mario besar di bagian dada yang sedikit kebesaran dikenakan olehnya. Untung saja Namjoon baru sadar sekarang betapa cocoknya pakaian itu dikenakan Seokjin yang habis bermandi keringat.

"Serius, Namjoon, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tak ada, tubuhku memang seperti ini sejak lahir."

"Seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Payah dalam olahraga."

Dan Seokjin tersenyum tepat di hadapannya. Entah sudah berapa kali Namjoon melihat Seokjin tersenyum, baik secara langsung ataupun dalam foto dan video, tapi ia tidak ingat pernah melihat yang seperti di depannya ini. Seokjin bersama senyumnya seperti bertransformasi menjadi sosok baru yang lebih menyenangkan, yang menawarkan sebuah pertemanan.

"Persis seperti Yoongi."

"Yoongi siapa?" Beberapa memori di otak Namjoon langsung otomatis terputar mencari dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Tidak perlu membahasnya." Seokjin masih tersenyum, kali ini ditambah meletakan tangan kanannya di pinggang. "Kau masih ingin berlatih? Aku bisa membantumu sebisaku." Entah Seokjin memang diciptakan dengan rasa tolong-menolong yang tinggi.

Seperti ini Namjoon baru sadar kalau bentakannya tadi sama sekali tidak pantas. Meminta Seokjin sedikit berguna? Well, sejak membuka mata tadi pagi pun Seokjin sudah membantu seluruh aspek di kehidupan Namjoon, justru Namjoon lah satu-satunya orang yang tak berguna disini.

"Maaf soal tadi."

"Yang mana?" Uh, sedikit menggoda sang rapper Seokjin rasa tidak ada salahnya.

Senyuman yang menawarkan pertemanan perlahan berubah menjadi seringaian yang seolah segera mendatangkan malapetaka. Namjoon rasa menjadi aktor memudahkan Kim Seokjin mengubah-ubah ekspresi serta suasana perasaan orang-orang seenak jidatnya.

"Kau membuatku jadi ingin menarik kata maafku."

"Tak bisa, sudah kuterima dan kusimpan baik-baik disini." Katanya, menunjuk dada kirinya menggunakan jari telunjuk untuk menambah kesan gombal kalimatnya.

Namjoon melepaskan tawanya tanpa beban. Sekali lagi, Seokjin membuktikan kemampuannya mengubah situasi dalam sekejap, juga semakin menyadarkan Namjoon tentang alasan seluruh masyarakan Korea menerima eksistensinya beserta pilihannya yang masih di anggap tabu. Seokjin sungguhan orang baik, bukan salah satu wujud kemampuan aktingnya. Mungkin pertemanan di antara mereka akan menciptakan kembali energi positif yang baik untuk hidup sial Kim Namjoon.

"Baiklah, simpan saja sesukamu." Merasakan atmosfir yang semakin aneh berada dalam jarak sedekat itu dengan sang aktor, Namjoon berinisiatif mundur, berjalan menuju ke salah satu sudut ruangan tempat tas dan berbagai minuman penambah energi disiapkan. "Jadi, berapa banyak waktu yang kau punya sebelum jadwalmu selanjutnya?" Tanyanya, memperhatikan Seokjin dari jaraknya sekarang sambil menenggak isi botol pocari sweat.

"Hmmm.." Ia memperhatikan jam tangannya sejenak, "Sekitar setengah jam lagi sebelum manajerku menelpon untuk ceramah." Sementara Seokjin masih berdiri di tengah ruangan, tak tahu apa menyusul Namjoon duduk di sudut sana adalah pilihan yang baik, ia punya firasat bahwa sang rapper sedang menghindarinya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Well, tidak tahu, mungkin aku harus menunggu kabar dulu soal manajer pengganti?"

"Serius, Namjoon, yang kalian butuhkan hanya saling bicara sebagai sahabat."

"Aku dan Hoseok? Sahabat?" Ia mendecih tanpa sadar.

Kelebatan wajah Jung Hoseok sehabis terkena pukulannya kemarin kembali menghantui, sekaligus mengejek segala keraguannya tentang status pertemanan mereka. Sahabat mana yang memukuli sahabatnya sendiri yang sedang berusaha menunjukan rasa pedulinya? Orang seperti Namjoon sama sekali tak pantas memiliki teman.

"Setahuku teman yang baik adalah yang tetap bersamamu di saat terburuk dalam hidupmu." Akhirnya Seokjin berjalan mendekat, hanya untuk mengambil ransel miliknya disana. Menekan mati-matian emosinya agar tidak meledak dan kembali melampaui batas. "Dan Rap Monster-ssi, satu-satunya orang yang kulihat di sisimu sekarang hanya Jung Hoseok."

Setelah mengatakan itu menggunakan ekspresi wajah serta intonasi minim emosi, Seokjin memutar cepat langkahnya. Ia menyampirkan ransel di pundaknya sambil mempercepat jalannya menuju pintu keluar aula latihan. Sebisa mungkin mengabaikan gambaran berbagai kemungkinan reaksi sang lawan bicaranya. Seokjin hanya berharap Namjoon segera sadar dimana ia berdiri sekarang, juga keterbatasan jumlah orang yang ikut berdiri bersamanya.

"Ck, dia menganggap hidupku yang sekarang adalah saat terburuk, aku penasaran apa yang akan kau katakan jika bertemu diriku di tiga tahun lalu." Gumaman dalam seringai Namjoon mengiringi tertutupnya pintu ruangan yang membawa tubuh Seokjin menghilang di baliknya.

.

.

.

Andai dulu Jung Hoseok tahu kalau keputusannya menjadi manajer utama Rap Monster akan menambah rumit kerumitan hidupnya, ia bersumpah akan tetap memilih menjadi asisten manajer seumur hidupnya.

Setelah kepulangan Seokjin dari kunjungan dadakannya, ada dua orang lagi yang menghubunginya kemarin. Pertama, tentu saja sang CEO, yang tanpa perlu mempekerjakan otaknya untuk berpikir pun, Hoseok tahu pasti apa yang beliau inginkan. Jadi tanpa basa-basi apapun lagi, ia segera menyetujui ajakan makan malam dari atasannya. Lalu penelpon kedua ini yang sama sekali di luar prediksi.

Hoseok keluar dari mobilnya dengan dandanan lengkap ala selebriti yang sedang menyamarkan penampilan. Coat panjang selutut warna hitam melapisi kaos hitam garis-garisnya, topi baseball putih bertuliskan 'HOPE' warna hitam yang ujungnya diturunkan sejauh mungkin agar menutupi wajahnya, celana jeans sobek-sobek warna hitam, dan terakhir, benda klasik dan wajib untuk sebuah penyamaran, yaitu masker wajah.

Ia berjalan lurus menuju pintu kafe yang menjadi tempat kesepakatan mereka bertemu. Saat di jalan tadi, sebuah pesan Hoseok terima berisi detail dimana mereka akan duduk dan bicara, tepatnya di lantai dua cafe dengan meja nomor 17 yang letaknya agak di sudut dekat _counter_ pramusaji. Jadi tanpa membuang-buang waktu melihat sekeliling, Hoseok langsung membawa pasti langkahnya menuju meja yang disebutkan.

Disana duduk seorang wanita muda yang kira-kira umurnya sama dengan Hoseok atau bahkan lebih muda, mengenakan _dress_ biru gelap dengan rambut coklat agak keriting yang ia biarkan tergerai sebahu. Semakin dekat Hoseok menghampirinya, fokus sang wanita beralih sepenuhnya padanya. Ia bahkan berdiri, mengulurkan tangan untuk dijabat dengan sebuah senyum kecil menghias wajahnya.

"Hoseok-ssi, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk datang."

Hoseok menurunkan maskernya sambil mengangguk kecil dan berharap senyuman balasan yang ia berikan tidak terlihat terlalu kaku, lalu menjabat tangan yang terulur "Ya, senang bertemu Anda, Eunjung-ssi."

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan, Hoseok kini menyadari kalau selera Namjoon memang tidak pernah buruk. Si brengsek itu hanya 'memakai' barang-barang bagus dan berkelas, tapi tetap saja otak jeniusnya tak pernah dipakai sepenuhnya untuk berpikir tentang moral.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka. Hoseok putuskan untuk memesan segelas Americano saja, karena ia tidak yakin akan sanggup makan selama mengobrol dengan wanita di hadapannya ini. Pesanan dicatat dan sang pelayan pun pergi. Eunjung sudah memesan terlebih dulu, di depannya ada sepiring waffle coklat yang tinggal setengah dan segelas besar cairan kental warna hijau, Hoseok tak ingin menebak apa itu, selera wanita memang aneh dan sulit dimengerti.

"Jadi, saya dengar Namjoon sudah mengambil keputusan."

Jantung Hoseok sepertinya sempat berhenti sedetik saking kagetnya dengan kalimat barusan. Pandangannya kembali fokus pada sang lawan bicara, hanya untuk menemukan ketenangan yang terpancar dari cara Eunjung duduk dan memulai tujuan utamanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Ah itu.. sebenarnya dia masih ingin mempertimbangkannya lagi, bisa kah kau menambah jangka waktunya?"

Oke, Hoseok berbohong, entah apa ini demi kebaikan Namjoon atau ia hanya dengan bodohnya semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam kesulitan. Paling tidak dengan begini, Hoseok bisa memastikan lagi kalau Kim Namjoon benar-benar menggunakan kinerja otak ber-IQ tingginya untuk mengambil keputusan.

"Benarkah? Kurasa namjoon bukan tipe yang seperti itu."

Hoseok nyaris bergidik ngeri melihat gerakan Eunjung menyesap minumannya, ew, wanita memang aneh. Ia menggeleng kecil untuk menghilangkan pemikiran yang tidak perlu dan kembali ke topik pembicaraan mereka. "Eunjung-ssi, saya hanya tidak ingin dia menyesali keputusan gegabahnya."

Tatapan wanita itu kini sepenuhnya mengarah pada Hoseok, seolah-seolah sedang mengobservasi kebenaran dari setiap kata yang sejak tadi Hoseok keluarkan. Hoseok bukan aktor, jadi jangan harap aktingnya akan mampu mengelabui intuisi tajam seorang wanita.

Pelayan datang membawakan Americano-nya beriringan dengan decakan keras Eunjung, disini Hoseok tahu ia benar- benar gagal.

"Baiklah, saya berikan waktu lagi sampai besok malam." Meskipun begitu Hoseok dapat menghembuskan nafas lega, karena setidaknya aktingnya yang buruk menimbulkan rasa iba penontonnya. Hoseok kini memperhatikan gerakan Eunjung yang sedang membuka tas jinjing hitamnya, lalu tak lama mengeluarkan map warna coklat dari sana. "Dan ini surat perjanjian, saya mau dia menandatanganinya apapun keputusannya nanti."

Adanya surat perjanjian harus sudah bisa diprediksi, biar bagaimanapun, keduanya sama-sama sedang di hadapkan pada keputusan hidup tersulit. Walaupun surat perjanjian terlihat lebih menguntungkan pihak Eunjung, tapi jika Namjoon mau menggunakan sedikit otaknya untuk berpikir, Hoseok yakin mereka akan sama-sama mendapat keuntungan di akhir.

Hoseok menyesap Americano-nya sebentar, lalu mengajukan pertanyaan lagi sembari menerima map yang terulur "Kemana Anda akan pergi?"

Hoseok melihatnya tersenyum lagi, masih sulit diprediksi arti dibaliknya. "Yang pasti sejauh mungkin supaya sama sekali tak ada kesempatan kami bertemu lagi. Itu kan yang Namjoon inginkan?"

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf, Eunjung-ssi, atas nama Kim Namjoon."

Jika pada kenyataannya Namjoon tidak merasa menyesal, Hoseok tetap berpikir bahwa wanita ini layak mendapatkan sebuah permohonan maaf. Tak ada unsur kebohongan sama sekali kali ini, hanya sebuah rasa empati murni yang berusaha Hoseok sampaikan karena biar bagaimanapun ia memiliki kakak perempuan, dan andai kakaknya yang berada di posisi Eunjung sekarang, hal paling sederhana yang ia minta sebagai keluarga hanyalah permohonan maaf. Walaupun yang sebenarnya, sudah pasti Hoseok akan langsung membunuh Namjoon jika berani-berani menyentuh kakaknya.

"Namjoon sudah saya maafkan, Hoseok-ssi. Mungkin dengan jalan ini saya dapat menikmati hidup yang lebih baik." Dia menyesap lagi minumannya, matanya melirik ke berbagai arah asalkan itu bukan lawan bicaranya. Lalu meneruskan ucapannya dengan nada jauh lebih rendah. "Bersama anak saya nanti."

Selain payah dalam berakting, Hoseok juga tak terlalu baik dalam hal menebak-nebak isi pikiran dan perasaan seseorang. Mana yang benar dan mana sebuah kesalahan yang ditutupi kebenaran. Mana yang disembunyikan dan mana yang sedang terang-terangan diperlihatkan. Wanita memang rumit, atau bahkan manusia secara keseluruhan. Hoseok hanya tahu detik ini ada rasa lega yang mereka bagi bersama.

"Terimakasih banyak, saya harap kalian selalu bahagia." Ucapnya tulus sebagai penutup pertemuan mereka. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menuju kasir, tentu merasa bertanggungjawab membayar semua pesanan mereka hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Jimin tak datang saat jam makan siang. Hanya sebuah pesan singkat yang Yoongi terima berisi alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa datang.

 _'Hyung, aku ada latihan sepanjang hari ini. Maaf tak bisa datang, juga maaf atas sikapku tadi pagi. Aku tahu aku sudah berlebihan. I love you!'_

Lalu satu pesan lain segera menyusul.

 _'ah ya, jangan lupa makan! (walau tanpaku hehe)'_

Dua pesan tersebut bagi Yoongi cukup menjadi alasannya mematikan semua peralatan komputernya di jam tiga sore. Keputusannya sudah bulat untuk menemui sendiri Jimin di tempat latihannya demi menjelaskan masalah tadi pagi di antara mereka, karena Yoongi punya firasat kalau bukan hanya hari ini saja Jimin akan menghindarinya. Selama ini Jimin selalu menjadi pihak yang mengalah dalam setiap konflik mereka, awalnya atas saran Seokjin yang mengingatkan tentang betapa keras kepalanya seorang Min Yoongi, namun seiring berjalannya waktu Yoongi merasa Jimin yang mengalah sudah murni karena inisiatifnya sendiri.

Yoongi tidak ingin situasi hubungannya terus seperti itu, seolah hanya Jimin yang berjuang untuk bertahan. Segala hal yang pernah dilaluinya telah mengajarkannya untuk belajar mempertahankan apa yang ia miliki dan membuatnya bahagia. Kalaupun pada akhirnya Jimin tetap ingin meninggalkannya karena kebodohannya di masa lalu, setidaknya ia sudah berani jujur untuk memperjuangkan hubungan mereka. Oh, tidak. Mengapa sekedar membayangkan hal itu terjadi saja Yoongi sesakit ini?

Saat berjalan menuju lift, Yoongi merasa seluruh pasang mata yang ada disana tertuju ke arahnya, lengkap dengan bisikan-bisikan penuh rasa heran ketika melihat salah satu produser mereka berada di luar ruangan dalam satu waktu yang sama dengan matahari. Sebagian dari mereka menyapanya dan Yoongi berusaha seramah mungkin menyapa balik. Seokjin pernah bilang kalau kita harus banyak-banyak tersenyum agar tidak cepat tua, entah otak Yoongi agak bergeser sedikit saat mulai percaya kata-kata sahabatnya itu.

Omong-omong tentang Seokjin, Yoongi jadi ingat ia harus memberitahu kabar kepergiannya ini pada sang aktor, karena jika Seokjin yang seringnya punya keinginan mendadak berkunjung ke studio Yoongi dan menemukan ruangan tersebut kosong, Yoongi yakin Seokjin tak akan ragu untuk segera menghubungi 911 atas kasus orang hilang.

 _'Seokjin, aku tidak ada di studio sore ini. Jadi jangan datang.'_ begitu isi pesan singkat yang Yoongi kirimkan pada Seokjin, sama sekali tak mengharapkan balasan, Yoongi memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket dan lanjut memasuki lift. Ia sudah akan menekan tombol lantai basement parkir mobil, sampai ia ingat kalau tadi pagi Jimin menjemputnya. Yoongi menghela nafas berat saat jarinya berakhir menekan tombol lantai lobby gedung. Perjuangannya menemui Jimin sepertinya akan bertambah berat saja tanpa mobilnya.

.

Jarak halte bis dengan gedung tempat Yoongi bekerja tidak sampai berjarak satu kilometer, jadi ia putuskan untuk jalan kaki saja sekaligus olahraga, mengingat Seokjin yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk sekedar bergerak lebih membuatnya meringis. Lagipula, entah kapan terakhir kali Yoongi menikmati suasana sore kota Seoul yang sudah hampir lima belas tahun ia tinggali.

Ponselnya berbunyi nyaring beriringan dengan hembusan angin sore yang lewat. Tadinya Yoongi ingin mengabaikannya dan pilih menikmati angin dalam perjalanannya, tapi menyadari _ringtone_ -nya adalah Awake, lagu terbaru milik Kim Seokjin yang seenak jidat di atur sendiri oleh sang penelepon, Yoongi menyerah karena telinganya sedang tidak siap menerima berbagai ocehan panjang lebar.

"Yah! Berani-beraninya kau melarangku datang ke studiomu!"

Yoongi sampai menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, entah apa yang dimakan Kim Seokjin selama ini hingga gelegar suaranya nyaris menyamai perlengkapan pengeras suara Yoongi di studio sana.

"Benar sekali, studioKU." Jawabnya, suku kata terakhir sengaja ditekan lebih untuk sekedar mengingatkan siapa pemilik studio itu sebenarnya. Yoongi masih terus berjalan, halte bus yang menjadi tujuannya sudah terlihat beberapa meter di depan.

"Ck, memang mau kemana?"

"Pergi melihat Jimin latihan."

"Woaaahhh akhirnya si pemalas Min Yoongi keluar dari sarangnya juga."

Sampai detik ini Yoongi masih butuh diingatkan tentang alasan ia dan Seokjin tetap berteman di tengah sifat-sifat menyebalkan sang aktor.

"Aku bukan malas, hanya menghargai waktu untuk bersantai."

"Ya, ya, terserah. Sampaikan salamku pada Jimin kalau begitu."

"Hmm.." Gumamnya mengiyakan. Jeda sebentar untuk Yoongi mempertimbangkan jika ini saat yang tepat memberitahu Seokjin tentang apa yang terjadi antara ia dan Jimin sejak semalam, karena secara tidak langsung Seokjin terlibat di antara mereka. Dan, Seokjin?"

"Yes, Yoongichi. Aku masih setia disini mendengarkan." Sepertinya juga tak butuh banyak penjelasan bagi Seokjin untuk bisa tahu bahwa Yoongi sedang mempertimbahkan sesuatu.

"Jimin mendengar pembicaraan kita kemarin malam."

"Pembicaraan yang mana.. Oh!"

Mudah saja membayangkan ekspresi Seokjin saat ini. Ia tahu seberapa besar rasa benci Yoongi setiap kali Seokjin mencoba kembali membahas masa lalunya, dan Park Jimin yang tidak sengaja tahu setengah dari cerita sebenarnya, sama sekali bukan hal yang baik.

"Ya, yang itu." Yoongi menjawab lemah. Di saat yang bersamaan, ia telah sampai di halte bus. Ada beberapa orang yang juga ikut menunggu disana.

"Yoongi, maafkan aku."

"Bukan salahmu." Biar bagaimanapun Yoongi tak akan pernah menyalahkan Seokjin atas masalah ini. Ia pikir satu-satunya orang yang harus disalahkan yaitu dirinya sendiri, yang selalu menunda-nunda untuk lebih terbuka pada kekasihnya. "Kuceritakan detailnya nanti, oke? Bus-ku sudah sampai."

"Kau naik bus?! Kau tidak bangkrut dan menjual mobilmu kan?"

Terkadang Yoongi masih sulit memercayai kemampuan Seokjin mengalihkan pembicaraan dari yang emosional menjadi super menyebalkan.

"Tidak, Jimin menjemputku tadi pagi dengan motor jeleknya."

"Yoongi, terakhir kucek harga motor Jimin seharga mobilmu."

"Terserah. Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati! Hubungi aku kalau sudah sampai bertemu Jimin, mengerti?!"

"Ya, _eomma_ ~"

Yoongi memutus sambungan mereka tanpa menunggu balasan lagi. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum menjadi penumpang terakhir yang menaiki bus di halte tersebut.

.

.

Lapangan sepak bola milik Universitas Yonsei faktanya mempunyai tempat istimewa di ingatan Yoongi. Bukan karena ia pernah kuliah disana, melainkan disanalah tempat pertama kali ia dan Park Jimin bertemu yang lagi-lagi melibatkan Kim Seokjin di dalamnya. Saat itu Universitas Yonsei merupakan salah satu lokasi pengambilan gambar dari drama yang sedang dimainkan Seokjin, dan Yoongi datang kesana untuk menjemput Seokjin karena mereka memiliki janji untuk menonton film terbaru di bioskop.

Lalu, Park Jimin, yang timnya menjadi _cameo_ , datang menghampiri mereka untuk sekedar menyapa _'hai!_ ' dimana Seokjin membalasanya menggunakan nada kelewat ceria yang sama karena memang posisi mereka saat itu sudah saling kenal berkat proses pengambilan gambar seharian. Tapi dengan kurang ajarnya, Jimin malah menjawab, _'oh maaf, hyung. Kali ini aku menyapanya, bukan dirimu.'_ sambil mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Yoongi lengkap dengan senyuman lebar yang menyilaukan. Jujur saja Yoongi tidak bisa menahan tawanya setiap kali mengingat ekspresi Seokjin yang bagai dikhianati oleh seisi dunia, 'aura selebriti' yang selama ini ia banggakan setengah mati nyatanya dipatahkan oleh Jimin demi Yoongi.

Nyaris pukul empat sore, ia tiba di gerbang utama gedung setelah berjalan lima menit dari halte bus tempatnya turun. Selanjutnya ia masih harus menempuh jarak sekitar 700 meter untuk menuju stadion sepak bola. Sampai disini ia mulai sangat merindukan mobilnya, kenapa juga Jimin harus 'ngambek' padanya disaat ia yang memaksa Yoongi untuk meninggalkan mobilnya di basement apartemen.

Ia telah memasuki area stadion dan tengah berjalan dalam lorong yang seingat Yoongi akan membawanya menuju lapangan utama tempat para pemain berlatih. Dua tahun berkencan dengan Jimin, nyatanya kunjungan Yoongi kesana masih bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Hyung?! Yoongi hyung!" Teriakan heboh dari siluet sosok di ujung lorong sana, dimana Yoongi mulai dapat melihat hamparan hijau rumput lapangan. Yoongi memilih berhenti melangkah, sementara orang itu berlari tergopoh-gopong menghampirinya, seolah telat sedetik saja Min Yoongi akan menghilang dari penglihatannya. "Aigoo~ kau benar Yoongi hyung-ku kan? Atau hanya alien yang sedang menyamar?"

Selanjutnya sebuah pelukan menerjang tubuh kecil Yoongi. Tangan-tangan yang melingkari pundaknya begitu erat, hingga baju latihan lumayan lepek yang dikenakan sang pelaku terasa jelas oleh indra-indra perasa di kulitnya, meskipun hal itu masih belum cukup menjadi alasan buat Yoongi menolak pelukannya.

"Tidak lucu, Jimin." Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar karena secara harfiah Yoongi benar-benar ditenggelamkan dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Kau lucu kok, hyung." Jika memungkinkan ia memeluk Yoongi lebih erat lagi tanpa harus membuatnya kehabisan nafas, maka akan Jimin lakukan sekarang juga. "Ah aku merindukanmu."

"Kita baru bertemu tadi pagi omong-omong."

"Dan aku meninggalkanmu. Maaf."

Seketika kelebatan percakapan mereka tadi pagi serta kalimat Seokjin semalam menyerbu pendengaran Jimin seperti sekoloni lebah. Berdengung nyaring untuk mengejek sikapnya yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan dalam menghadapi masalah. Ia mengenal Yoongi bukan sebatas hitungan hari, setidakpeduli apapun Yoongi melihat hubungan mereka, harusnya Jimin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang merasakan bahwa Yoongi peduli, bahwa memang seperti itu cara Yoongi menunjukkannya. Hubungan yang mereka jalani sekarang sama sekali tak ada kaitannya dengan Yoongi yang memilih bungkam tentang masa lalunya, Jimin hanya perlu membuktikan diri sedikit lagi kalau ia pantas mendapatkan kepercayaan Yoongi hingga sampai tahap tak ada lagi yang Yoongi ingin sembunyikan darinya.

"Tidak, itu kesalahanku. Aku yang minta maaf, Jimin. Kau boleh menanyakan apapun, aku akan menjawab semuanya."

Sebenci apapun Min Yoongi membicarakan masa lalu, ia lebih membenci fakta kalau hal itu lah yang akan menjadi pemicu retaknya hubungan ia dan Jimin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidak perlu membahasnya lagi? Karena mulai sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku."

Karena yang sebenarnya Jimin juga takut mendengar secara langsung apa yang pernah terjadi dengan hyung kesayangannya dulu hingga pernah nyaris membuat Jimin di masa yang akan datang kehilangan kesempatan mengenalnya apalagi mencintainya. Jimin tidak berani membayangkan hidupnya yang sekarang tanpa pernah bertemu Yoongi. Dia juga tidak ingin dihantui rasa khawatir lebih dari yang sudah ia rasakan, karena memang Yoongi bahkan selalu memprotes sikap protektif dan kekhawatiran berlebihannya. Yoongi sudah baik-baik saja, dan mereka akan selalu baik-baik saja.

"Oke, aku setuju dibagian 'hanya ada kau dan aku mulai sekarang'."

Yoongi menarik diri dari dekapan Jimin setelah sejak awal merasa sangat terbantu dalam hal menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya disana, tatapan Jimin saat ini menawarkan rasa aman dan kenyamanan lebih dari yang selama ini Yoongi harapkan.

Senyuman Jimin perlahan mengembang semakin sempurna, lalu mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Yoongi dan menahannya disana dalam hitungan detik, masih dengan lengan-lengan yang mendekap pinggang pria yang lebih kecil membuat Yoongi tak pernah merasa dicintai sebesar ini selain dalam detik yang lewat tersebut.

"Aku akan minta izin pada pelatih untuk pulang cepat agar kita bisa makan malam bersama."

"Jimin, kurasa itu bukan alasan bagus."

"Ck, cukup bagus untuk kapten yang terlalu mendedikasikan hidupnya pada tim. Pelatihku akan senang karena aku akhirnya punya prioritas lain."

"Oh, senang menjadi pengalih prioritas utamamu, Kapten Park."

Jimin tak pernah tahu kalau memang ada cara untuk berhenti mencintai pria yang sedang tersenyum lebar di hadapannya ini.

.

.

.

Selesai membersihkan diri dan membereskan barang-barangnya, Namjoon menyampirkan asal ranselnya di salah satu pundak, lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang ganti. Mungkin kembali ke apartemennya dan tidur sepanjang hari dengan sedikit harapan untuk tidak bangun lagi saja. Dering ponselnya berbunyi nyaring mengagetkan si pemiliknya sendiri, masih tetap sambil melangkah, Namjoon memeriksa ponselnya dan sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan nama kontak yang muncul disana.

Dari dulu Jung Hoseok tak akan pernah membiarkannya hidup tenang terlalu lama.

"Kau tahu kita tetap harus bicara bagaimanapun juga?" Tanyanya dari seberang sana tanpa perlu repot menyapa.

"Ya, karena itu aku mendengarkan."

Namjoon mendorong keluar pintu utama, dimana sinar matahari sore langsung menyorotnya dan menyadarkannya kalau cukup lama ia merenung di dalam ruang ganti tadi setelah kepergian Seokjin. Lucunya orang yang membuatnya merenung lama kini sedang tersambung dengannya lewat telepon.

"Tidak lewat telepon juga, Namjoon. Kita harus bertemu."

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang dari Namjoon yang merasa cepat atau lambat ia dan Hoseok memang harus bicara empat mata, mereka bukan anak kecil yang bertengkar karena berebut mainan, tapi dua pria dewasa yang tingkat kebodohannya nyaris setara dan menyebabkan keributan disana-sini.

"Baiklah, dimana?"

"Aku sedang di kafe, kukirimkan alamatnya lewat ka'talk."

"Yap."

"Tak ada yang mau kau katakan padaku sebelum kita bertemu?"

"Apa? Aku mencintaimu? Aku tidak ingin kau muntah-muntah."

"Baguslah. Membayangkannya saja aku sudah mual."

Tawa mereka melebur menjadi satu, sepenuhnya sudah lupa bahwa dua hari yang lalu mereka saling berteriak dan memukul di depan umum. "Seseorang bilang kau teman yang baik, Jung Hoseok."

"Dan tentu saja seseorang itu bukan dirimu."

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan mengatakan ini secara langsung." Namjoon mengedikkan bahu meski tahu lawan bicaranya tidak bisa melihat itu. Ia juga iseng menendangi beberapa kerikil yang dekat dengan langkahnya. "Tapi.. terimakasih, sudah bersedia bekerja bersamaku selama ini, sekaligus menjadi teman yang baik."

"Aish, aku merinding! Pokoknya kesini sekarang dan kutantang untuk mengatakan semua itu di hadapanku."

"Brengsek, aku sudah bilang tak akan mengatakannya secara langsung!"

"Peduli setan!"

Panggilan terputus oleh pihak Jung Hoseok, menyisakan cengiran lebar Namjoon yang entah kenapa merasa memenangi apapun itu nama kompetisi yang barusan mereka lakukan lewat sambungan telepon. Bisa ia bayangkan seorang Jung Hoseok yang sedang menyeka airmata harunya seperti saat pertama kali Namjoon mendapat penghargaan Penyanyi Rap Terbaik dua tahun lalu. Ah, persahabatan memang selalu baik.

Suara klakson mobil terdengar nyaring dari arah parkiran sana, Namjoon pun menoleh dan menemukan Toyota Rush hitam milik Seokjin masih terparkir di titik yang sama lengkap dengan sang pengemudi yang sedang menatapnya lewat kaca mobil yang diturunkan. Namjoon tetap diam di tempatnya, sementara Seokjin melajukan mobil untuk menghampirinya. Sang rapper dibuat sibuk berpikir berbagai kemungkinan alasan bagi Seokjin masih berada disini setelah perpisahan yang sangat tidak ramah tadi. Sampai mobil itu tiba di hadapannya pun Namjoon belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat, jadi ia putuskan bertanya langsung pada sang objek.

"Kenapa masih disini?"

"Pertama, jadwal pemotretan soreku dibatalkan karena istri dari si fotografer mendadak melahirkan. Kedua, aku merasa bertanggungjawab mengantarmu pulang karena aku tahu bus umum bagi orang-orang seperti kita adalah neraka. Ketiga, maaf soal ucapanku tadi yang mungkin melanggar privasimu. Keempat, jangan bertanya apapun lagi, masuk ke mobil, dan aku akan mengantarmu kemanapun kau mau karena setelah ini manajerku bilang aku harus ke salon untuk mengganti warna rambutku."

Wow. Namjoon tak pernah menyangka Seokjin punya kemampuan rap di atas rata-rata setelah mengucapkan semua kata tersebut hanya dalam hitungan detik. Walaupun sesudahnya Seokjin bernapas seperti orang yang tidak pernah mengenal udara sebelumnya. Well, itu cute, umm.. maksudnya lucu, apalagi dengan wajah yang memerah sampai ke telinga.

Namjoon sengaja memberi waktu Seokjin untuk mengatur pernapasannya dan baru mulai bicara setelah Seokjin terlihat lebih tenang.

"Uuuhhh.. Jung Hoseok menelepon." Ia mengangkat ponselnya dan menggerak-gerakannya sebagai gesture tambahan, "Dan kami akan bertemu."

Untuk beberapa saat Seokjin terlihat hanya membuka-tutup mulutnya, seolah sedang menunjukkan proses otaknya memilah-milih kata. Namjoon menunggu lagi. Sampai akhirnya Seokjin terlihat menelan ludah sebelum berhasil bersuara, nyaris teriak, "Lalu apalagi yang kau tunggu?! Cepat naik!"

Namjoon mendadak panik, meski beberapa detik kemudian ia justru tertawa keras, berjalan memutar sisi lain mobil untuk naik ke kursi penumpang di samping Seokjin. Di dalam sana ternyata Seokjin juga sedang tertawa. Padahal keduanya sama-sama tidak tahu pasti apa tepatnya hal yang mereka tertawakan. Mereka hanya tahu ada beban yang terlepas bebas bersama tawa yang mengalir.

.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Hoseok."

Namjoon menunda gerakannya melepas sabuk pengaman demi menatap Seokjin penuh curiga lengkap dengan kerutan di kening. "Akrab sekali kedengarannya."

"Berisik. Cepat turun! Aku sudah terlambat!"

Walaupun telinga Seokjin yang mulai memerah lagi menjadi topik bahasan yang menarik, Namjoon menyerah karena tatapan Seokjin bagai siap mengulitinya kapan saja. Baginya mungkin salon memang jauh lebih penting dibanding nyawa manusia seperti Kim Namjoon. "Oke, oke. Selamat menambah rusak rambutmu, Tuan Aktor."

"Terimakasih kembali, _hoobae_ -ya."

"Jadi hubungan kita sekarang sudah ke tahap _sunbae-hoobae_ , hmm?" Kali ini ia telah berhasil melepas sabuk pengamannya, tapi justru kalimat Kim Seokjin berhasil menggeser lagi fokusnya. Namjoon ingin sekali meledek telinga Seokjin yang sekarang merekah merah karena pemiliknya sedang dibuat frustasi oleh rasa malu.

"Kau serius akan membahasnya lagi setelah beberapa detik yang lalu aku bilang aku sudah terlambat?"

"Baiklah baiklah aku turun, _sunbae-nim_."

Namjoon turun dari mobil. Tapi sebelum menutup pintu, ia kembali bicara, "Serius, terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini, Jin."

Seokjin mendadak gugup ditatap intens oleh Namjoon, keintensitasan yang mampu membuat Seokjin merasakan segala ketulusan yang coba disampaikan oleh pemiliknya. Terlebih nama panggilan di akhir ucapannya. "Yap, sama-sama. Aku hanya ingin menciptakan awal yang baik untuk kerja sama kita nanti."

"Kalau begitu senang bisa bekerja denganmu. Aku janji akan mencoba serius kali ini, _bye_!"

Namjoon menutup pintu mobil dan lari menjauh karena tidak tahan oleh rasa malu yang mulai menular membakar wajahnya. Entah kapan terakhir kali seseorang membuatnya _blushing_ sendiri seperti ini, Namjoon tak ingin mengingatnya, karena hal itu masuk ke dalam salah satu memori yang menyakitkan untuk sekedar diingat.

Sementara Seokjin di dalam mobil dibuat komat-kamit menggumamkan satu kalimat yang sama.

"Profesional, Seokjin, profesional. Jangan libatkan perasaan apa-apa. Profesional profesional profesional."

.

.

Sampai di pintu depan kafe, Namjoon dikejutkan oleh sosok Hoseok yang mengenakan dandanan ala selebritis menyamarnya berdiri disana dengan dua gelas Americano berukuran besar di kedua tangannya. Ia segera mendekat sesaat pandangannya menemukan Namjoon disana.

"Untukmu." Ia mengulurkan salah satu gelasnya, yang Namjoon terima sambil memasang ekspresi bingung. "Ayo pergi!" Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi Hoseok melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Namjoon.

"Kemana? Kukira kita akan bicara di dalam?"

"Di dalam membosankan. Aku sedang ingin jalan sehat."

Ingin sekali Namjoon teriakan bagaimana lelahnya tubuh yang sehabis dipakai latihan beladiri sejak pagi. Tapi mendadak ia ingat kalau dirinya berada disana adalah untuk memperbaiki masalah, bukan menambah situasi panas dengan manajernya itu. Bisa Namjoon bayangkan, satu teriakan dan Jung Hoseok pasti akan kembali mengamuk dan mungkin akan tega membalas tinjunya dua hari lalu.

"Kenapa masih disana?!" Lihat kan? Namjoon tak bicara apa-apa saja, emosinya sudah naik begitu. Jadi sambil berdecak jengkel Namjoon membawa langkahnya mengikuti Hoseok yang sudah mulai berjalan lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan Namjoon menghargai usaha Hoseok dalam hal membuat percakapan terus berjalan, karena mereka sama-sama tahu suasana canggung akan langsung menguasai keheningan yang tercipta. Meskipun beberapa topik jelas sekali dipaksakan, seperti 'Seoul ramai sekali ya?' atau 'Udara yang sejuk untuk berjalan-jalan kan, Namjoon?' dan tugas terberatnya ada di Namjoon yang harus memberi tanggapan dengan seminim mungkin kekakuan. Tapi tetap saja, begitu lebih baik daripada saling diam di dalam mobil.

Atas alasan menyelamatkan kelangsungan percakapan mereka juga, Namjoon jadi menceritakan semua kegiatannya sejak pagi tadi. Memang rasanya sedikit aneh karena biasanya Hoseok selalu menjadi bagian dari aktifitas hariannya, tapi melihat bagaimana antusiasnya Hoseok mendengarkan, ia jadi semangat melanjutkan. Sayangnya, otak milik Jung Hoseok yang sepertinya lebih kecil dari milik orang lain, hanya mampu menggarisbawahi bagian 'Kim Seokjin mengantar jemput Rap Monster'.

"Aku masih tidak percaya Kim Seokjin melakukan semua itu padamu." Untuk kesekian kalinya bahasan mereka mengarah kesana, bahkan setelah mereka tiba di taman Ttukseom, menyusuri jalan setapak ditemani sisa-sisa kehangatan matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

Namjoon menyeruput es kopinya yang sudah tidak dingin, sebelum menjawab hal yang sama untuk kesekian kali juga, "Aku sendiri juga tidak percaya, Hoseok, tapi itu kenyataannya."

"Hmm.. mungkin akan kutanyakan nanti dengan Sungwon hyung."

"Siapa Sungwon?"

"Manajernya Kim Seokjin."

"Apa salah satu hobi para manajer adalah menggosipkan artisnya?!"

"Tepatnya hobi utama kami." Ia memberikan kerlingan mata di akhir untuk melengkapi sikap menyebalkannya di mata Namjoon.

Sampai disini kesabaran Namjoon terus diuji, berusaha lebih keras lagi menahan tangannya yang gatal agar tidak melayang ke kepala manajernya seperti biasa. Sementara Jung Hoseok, yang tahu telah berhasil memancing kekesalan artisnya, memasang cengiran lebar sejuta watt andalannya.

"Jung Hoseok yang kukenal punya hobi menari bukan menggosip."

Dalam sekejap senyuma Hoseok menghilang begitu saja, "Bagus sekali, Namjoon, bagus." Katanya, mengandung sarkasme yang kental hingga orang paling tidak peka sedunia seperti Namjoon pun akan segera menyadari kesalahannya.

"Hoseok-ah, maaf. Bukan maksudku.."

"Aha! Siapa kau?! Kim Namjoon yang kukenal tidak mengucapkan maaf semudah itu!"

Namjoon tak mengerti bagaimana orang-orang seperti Kim Seokjin dan Jung Hoseok mampu merubah suasana di sekitar mereka bagai jalannya rollercoster, atau memang salah Namjoon sendiri yang begitu mudah terbawa suasana sekeras apapun ia berusaha tidak peduli dan mengabaikannya.

"Kau pikir itu lucu?"

"Lupakan! Ayo duduk disana!" Lalu Hoseok menarik tangan Namjoon tanpa peduli lagi reaksi sang pemilik. Mereka menuju salah satu bangku taman yang tersedia di sepanjang jalan setapak yang mereka lalui.

Beberapa menit mereka lewati dengan saling diam, tak ada lagi usaha Hoseok untuk membuat percakapan terus berjalan. Mereka memanfaatkan waktu untuk menyesap habis isi gelas kopi mereka masing-masing. Tempat duduk mereka sekarang menghadap langsung pada aliran Sungai Han yang warnanya semakin cantik karena membias sisa-sisa cahaya matahari di atasnya. Namjoon suka Ttukseom yang seperti ini, tenang dan tak merepotkan seperti bagian-bagian dunia yang lain.

Hoseok menghabiskan isi gelas kopinya lebih dulu, Namjoon menyusul, yang gelas plastik kosongnya segera dirampas Hoseok untuk dibuang ke tempat sampah terdekat. Saat itu Namjoon merasa kalau sudah saatnya mereka bicara ke tahap yang lebih serius dan profesional. Sebelum kembali duduk, Hoseok menyempatkan diri membuka isi tas ranselnya, lalu menarik keluar sebuah amplop coklat dari sana untuk diulurkan kepada temannya.

"Apa ini?" Namjoon memperhatikan amplop di tangannya dengan seksama, mencoba menerawang isi di dalamnya sehingga ia tak perlu repot membukanya.

Sementara Hoseok yang telah kembali duduk di tempatnya menjawab ringan, "Aku bertemu Eunjung-ssi tadi siang. Dia mau kau menandatangani surat keputusan itu."

"Apa agensi tahu soal ini?!"

Hoseok menoleh, bukan karena terkejut oleh nada tinggi yang dipakai Kim Namjoon, lebih kepada ingin menatap langsung mata temannya untuk memastikan mereka saling mengerti melebihi kata-kata yang ada. "Tidak. Bahkan mereka tidak tahu aku bertemu dengannya."

"Kau gila, Hoseok."

"Namjoonah, aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi urusanmu, aku juga tidak akan menilai hasil keputusanmu. Tanda tangani ini dan berikan padaku besok malam dalam amplop yang tersegel, akan segera kusampaikan pada Eunjung-ssi."

Sang lawan bicara mendadak tidak tahu lagi harus seperti apa menanggapinya. Dia hanya diam, memperhatikan Hoseok yang tatapannya lebih banyak bicara dibanding mulutnya. Sebenarnya Namjoon benci memercayai hal-hal di luar nalar seperti telepati dan semacamnya, tapi menatap Hoseok bicara sekarang ini cukup membantu Namjoon mengerti sebuah ketulusan seseorang yang menginginkan hal terbaik untuk temannya.

"Kita berdua sama-sama pernah merasakan bagaimana menyakitkannya rasa penyesalan itu kan?" Hoseok melepas kontak mata mereka lebih dulu, membiarkan Namjoon terikat dengan pikirannya sendiri yang mendadak sibuk memutar ingatan masa lalu. "Ayo berharap hal tersebut tidak akan pernah kita rasakan lagi nantinya."

Jujur saja jika diberi pilihan, Namjoon akan memilih cara Hoseok memaksa untuk menuruti ucapannya dibanding lewat kata-kata sederhana bernada penuh unsur positif yang barusan terlontar lancar, karena baginya Hoseok yang seperti ini hanya menegaskan bahwa dia benar dan Namjoon yang salah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kabar baik buat kalian, sekaligus kabar buruk buatku sebagai author haha. Aku putusin bakal masukin satu dua adegan drama mereka disini sebagai side story yang entah mau ditaruh di awal setiap chapter kaya Second atau di akhir chapter? (atau mau jadi ff baru dengan judul baru?) dan ACT disini akan berisi segala hal di balik layar serta permasalahan pribadi orang-orang yang terlibat dalam drama tersebut. So, menulis ini akan jauh lebih sulit dibanding Second, aku tunggu feedback yang baik dari kalian di kotak review~

P.s: Taehyung dan Jungkook akan muncul di chapter depan :')


	8. Chapter 8: Thank you for today!

**Nam and Jin's fict**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Jung Hoseok | Min Yoongi | Park Jimin | Kim Taehyung | Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"If you judge the character, you can't play it." -Alan Rickman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Namjoon belum bertemu Seokjin lagi setelah kejadian seminggu yang lalu sang aktor mengantarnya untuk bertemu Hoseok. Meskipun begitu latihan beladiri tetap mereka jalani secara terpisah. Namjoon dengar dari Hoseok, itu karena Seokjin sedang melakukan sesi pemotretan untuk majalah _Vogue Korea_ di luar kota dan baru akan kembali ke Seoul seminggu kemudian. Seperti ini ia baru sadar kalau rekan kerjanya adalah benar-benar orang terkenal, saat Seokjin sibuk pemotretan di luar kota dengan majalah sekelas _Vogue_ , Namjoon hanya menghabiskan sisa harinya di studio atau perform di panggung underground daerah Gangnam.

Omong-omong tentang seminggu kemudian, hari ini adalah hari minggu yang artinya nanti malam adalah jadwal pembacaan naskah dengan seluruh pemain utama film, yang artinya juga Namjoon harus bersiap-siap sekarang karena jika perhitungannya tidak salah, Jung Hoseok akan menyerbu apartemennya sekitar satu jam lagi.

Ia sudah menyelesaikan mandi sorenya, dan baru akan ke kamar untuk berpakaian saat bel pintunya berbunyi. Oh sial. Perkiraan waktunya ternyata meleset. Jadi masih hanya mengenakan handuk yang ia lilitkan di pinggang, rambut basah yang meneteskan air kemana-mana, Namjoon menyambut Hoseok yang tentu saja dapat akses masuk apartemen seenak jidat.

"Oi oi oi, eksistensimu menganggu pemandangan! Cepat pakai baju! Kita pergi lima menit lagi."

"Hoseok?"

"Apa?!" Kejengkelan Hoseok bertambah karena tak ada satupun omongannya barusan yang dituruti Namjoon.

"Ini baru jam empat sore?"

"Ya, lalu?!"

"Jadwal kita jam tujuh malam nanti!"

Oke, Namjoon mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Tingkah Hoseok sekaligus manajernya ini semakin membuatnya naik darah. Walaupun ia harus susah payah menyingkirkan sedikit perasaan lega karena hubungannya dan sahabatnya ini sudah kembali seperti sebelumnya, seperti adegan penuh drama mereka beberapa hari yang lalu sekedar iklan murahan yang lewat.

"Tekadku yang baru sebagai seorang manajer adalah menjadikanmu artis yang disiplin waktu. Astaga, cepat sana pakai baju!"

Kalau begini Namjoon hanya punya dua pilihan, menuruti Jung Hoseok atau terkena lemparan remote tv yang sekarang sedang manajernya itu pegang. Jadi Namjoon secepat mungkin melesat menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan Hoseok di ruang tengah untuk menjadi penguasa penuh tv-nya.

.

Mereka berangkat sepuluh menit kemudian, karena ternyata mereka akan mampir ke salon khusus para artis Big Hit terlebih dahalu, jadi Namjoon tak perlu repot menghias diri sendiri. Namjoon sempat berpendapat kalau riasan wajah dan tata rambut itu sepertinya tidak terlalu penting untuk acara yang satu ini, tapi Hoseok dengan mudah membantahnya beralasan banyaknya media yang meliput nanti.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam di salon, mereka akhirnya memulai perjalanan menuju gedung CJ Ent; agensi yang memproduksi film tersebut. Sepanjang perjalanan Namjoon merasa cukup excited hanya dengan membayangkan kalau ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda dari aktifitas hariannya sebagai musisi selama ini. Mungkin ada baiknya juga ia 'dipaksa' menerima pekerjaan ini, seorang musisi butuh banyak pengalaman untuk mendapat inspirasi kan? Walau harus berperan sebagai gay sekalipun dalam sebuah film.

Saat sampai, tentu saja belum banyak orang yang datang di ruang pertemuan, ini masih dua jam lebih awal dan Namjoon suka rela memberikan lirikan mautnya pada Jung Hoseok yang sama sekali tak merasa berdosa.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang." Seorang staff wanita berpakaian serba biru serta lembaran kertas di tangan, menghampiri mereka, "Mari saya tunjukkan ruang tunggunya."

Hoseok membalasnya dengan 'terimakasih' yang super sopan sebelum Namjoon sempat bereaksi. Mereka mengikuti staff wanita tersebut menyusuri sebuah lorong dan berhenti pada pintu coklat pertama yang ada.

"Saya harap kalian tidak keberatan berbagi ruang tunggu dengan artis lainnya nanti, karena tempat yang kita gunakan nanti tidak terlalu besar." Katanya sembari membuka pintu, mempersilakan dua pria tersebut masuk

"Ah tidak masalah, Namjoon justru ingin secepatnya berinteraksi dengan para pemain lain."

Refleks pria yang namanya disebut dalam percakapan memutar bola matanya. Dasar penjilat sialan. Namjoon tak ingat pernah bilang seperti itu pada manajernya.

"Baiklah, seseorang akan memberitahu kalian jika di depan sudah siap. Saya pergi."

Sepeninggal staff tadi, Namjoon langsung menuju salah satu sofa panjang disana. Di hadapannya terdapat sebuah meja yang sama panjangnya dengan sofa dipenuhi berbagai camilan dari permen hingga keripik kentang. Ruangannya memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi terasa familiar bagi seorang penyanyi solo seperti Namjoon yang memang seringnya menggunakan ruang tunggu seukuran itu. Hoseok masih berdiri di dekat pintu, sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar membeli kopi, kau ingin sesuatu, Namjoon-ah?"

Namjoon yang sedang asik memilih-milih camilan di atas meja untuk disantap, mendongak menatap manajernya. Berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata, "Americano boleh juga."

"Oke. Aku akan kembali!"

Pintu tertutup dan Namjoon ditinggal seorang diri dalam ruangan. Pilihannya berakhir pada sebungkus permem gummy berbentu beruang yang biasa Hoseok makan. Setelah itu memutuskan menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan membaca-baca lagi naskah film miliknya. Seminggu ini kesempatannya membaca naskah tersebut masih bisa dihitung dengan jari, kebanyakan waktunya dihabiskan dalam studio, karena anehnya banyak ide baru yang datang akhir-akhir ini. Lalu dengan mudah Namjoon tenggelam dalam dialog-dialog yang dibacanya.

.

.

.

Seokjin dan manajernya datang secara terpisah ke tempat acara penyebabnya adalah dia yang semalam menginap di apartemen Yoongi. Jika ditanya alasannya, Seokjin akan dengan mudah menjawab kalau ia sedang bosan di rumah sendiri, maka dari itu Yoongi selalu mengizinkannya tanpa banyak tanya lagi. Sejauh ini tema utama hari Minggunya adalah Kim Seokjin. Sialnya hasil dari keputusan Yoongi malam itu adalah ia harus rela mengantarkan Seokjin terlebih dahulu, karena mobil sang aktor sedang masuk bengkel dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Dan disinilah Yoongi sekarang, menyetir mobil di sore hari demi mengantar aktor gay favorit jutaan orang ke tempat kerjanya.

"Kau tidak ingin menitip salam dan sebagainya untuk idolamu?"

"Siapa?"

Mereka sudah berhenti di depan gedung tempat Seokjin akan melakukan jadwalnya hari ini dan menjadi kesempatan Yoongi menatap intens sahabatnya lengkap dengan kening yang berkerut dalam.

"Rap Monster." Saat mengucapkannya Seokjin sengaja memberat-beratkan suaranya juga bibir yang mengerucut. Yoongi sebagai lawan bicara mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat agar tawanya tidak lolos.

"Sebenarnya ada, tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan menyampaikannya."

"Oh ayolah, Yoongichi~ apa sih yang tidak kulakukan untukmu."

Yang satu ini Yoongi tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Seokjin terlihat menggelikan sekaligus menggemaskan di satu waktu, Yoongi jadi tidak tahu harus menamparnya atau memeluknya erat. Saat tawanya mulai reda, pria yang lebih muda bergerak meraih tas ranselnya di kursi belakang mobil, lalu mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang di dalamnya.

"Minta dia tandatangani ini."

Seokjin dibuat melongo dengan tidak elitnya. Sejak awal ia hanya berniat bercanda meledek Yoongi sebagai penggemar si Rap Monster. Sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kenyataannya memang benar Yoongi begitu dan menanggapi serius candaannya.

"Kau.. sungguhan penggemarnya?"

Kening Yoongi berkerut lagi, album terbaru Rap Monster di tangannya masih belum Seokjin ambil, "Tidak. Aku hanya menyukai musik-musiknya."

Seokjin berdecak keras. Sepertinya Min Yoongi terlalu bodoh untuk memahami arti dasar kata penggemar itu sendiri. Seokjin menerima benda yang diberikan Yoongi dengan berat hati, lalu langsung memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. Memikirkan nanti ia harus menemui Namjoon untuk meminta tandatangannya saja sudah membuat sang aktor sakit kepala.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau lebih memilih menjadi penggemar Namjoon dibanding diriku, Yoongs."

"Namjoon?"

"Apa?"

"Kau menyebutnya Namjoon tadi, bukan Rap Monster."

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang begitu."

Seokjin amat sangat tidak menyukai ekspresi Yoongi yang sekarang, mata menyipit, alis berkerut dalam, serta seringaian penuh sendirian di bibirnya. Hal itu membuatnya seolah-olah tahu setiap detail kebenaran dibalik kebohongan yang Seokjin berikan. Uh.

"Terakhir kali kau memanggil rekan kerjamu bukan dengan nama panggung itu berakhir dengan kau mengencaninya."

Hawa panas terasa jelas merambati wajah sampai telinga Seokjin yang sudah pasti Yoongi melihatnya diserbu warna merah. Ia berdehem beberapa kali, membersihkan kerongkongannya yang mendadak terasa kering, sambil menyibukkan diri membuka sabuk pengaman. Tatapan Min Yoongi masih terasa jelas mengarah padanya dan itu membuat Seokjin ingin menelepon Jimin agar membawa pergi pacarnya ini ke ujung dunia yang berbeda dengan Seokjin.

"Kau tahu sumpahku, Min Yoongi. Hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi lagi." Ia ucapkan itu menggunakan suara yang tenang dan stabil, terimakasih atas kariernya sebagai aktor menjadikan akting semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. "Aku pergi! Terimakasih tumpangannya, Yoongs."

Lalu Seokjin turun dan melangkah super cepat menuju pintu masuk gedung. Ia melewatkan gumaman Yoongi yang membalas kalimatnya tadi, "Sayangnya aku meragukan itu."

Di dalam lobby, mudah saja menemukan sosok menjulang manajernya yang terlihat cukup kerepotan membawa tiga tumpuk krat minuman energi hingga nyaris menutupi seluruh seluruh wajahnya. Seokjin membawa langkahnya berlari semakin dekat.

"Hai, hyung! Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Ya ini resiko bekerja dengan malaikat sepertimu."

"Hyung, malaikat tidak ada yang gay."

Lalu keduanya melepaskan tawa heboh. Seokjin mengambil dua krat dari tangan manajernya yang kini kembali bisa ia lihat wajahnya melengkungkan senyum. Semalam memang Seokjin menghubunginya, bertanya kira-kira berapa jumlah orang yang ada di acara ini dan berakhir minta dibelikan minuman energi sesuai jumlah orang yang ada Hal itu bukan pertama kalinya Seokjin lakukan, malahan sudah menjadi kebiasaannya menraktir kecil-kecilan para crew sebelum memulai proyek film atau drama. Semua biayanya keluar dari kantong pribadi Kim Seokjin sendiri, bahkan agensinya tidak akan tahu ia melakukan itu jika manajernya bukan orang yang tukang gosip.

"Oke! Ayo mulai pekerjaan yang sesungguhnya!"

.

.

.

Namjoon menerima pesan Hoseok setelah tiga puluh menit lebih kepergiannya, mengatakan kalau ia bertemu teman lama dan akan mengobrol sebentar beserta janji ia akan kembali secepat mungkin. Isi pesan yang menghasilkan kerutan dalam di dahi Namjoon karena tidak biasanya Hoseok menelantarkan artisnya di tengah pekerjaan. Ia akan dengan senang hati mengintrogasi Jung Hoseok nanti.

Saat Namjoon meletakkan ponselnya dan sudah mengambil kembali tumpukan naskah yang sempat ia letakkan di meja, pintu ruangan terbuka, mengalihkan perhatian sang rapper sekali lagi dari konsentrasinya membaca naskah. Sedetik kemudian sosok yang sepertinya Seokjin muncul dari balik pintu, disusul sosok tinggi menjulang di belakangnya. Namjoon sedikit meragukan penglihatannya, karena Seokjin yang ini cukup banyak berbeda dengan yang terakhir kali bertemu dengannya. Dari segi caranya berpakaian memang tidak terlalu berbeda, jaket jeans merk terkenal yang melapisi kaos putih polosnya serta celana jeans ketat warna hitam membalut kaki-kakinya. Tambahan _converse_ merah menjadi titik yang Namjoon perhatikan lebih lama selain.. warna rambutnya yang dulu merah kecoklatan, kini berubah menjadi hitam legam yang sepertinya sedikit berkilauan terkena cahaya lampu ruangan.

"Oooohhhh~ Rap Monster-ssi! Semangat bekerja, nih?"

"Ck, sudah kubilang panggil Namjoon saja." Aneh. Hanya perasaan Namjoon saja atau telinga Seokjin kelihatan memerah? Atau mungkin hanya efek optik dari mata Namjoon yang terlalu lama memandangi _converse_ merah Seokjin. "Ehem. Apa yang kau bawa itu?"

Butuh konsentrasi penuh bagi Namjoon untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lain hal, contohnya ya tumpukan krat berisi beberapa botol minuman yang ia bawa susah payah dengan kedua tangan. Tak banyak yang tersisa memang, meski begitu tetap saja merepotkan.

"Oh ini.. anggap saja bukti untukmu kalau tidak semua orang menyukaiku."

Rasa bersalah seketika menyerbu Namjoon saat Seokjin menurunkan pandangannya, menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Suara yang digunakan menjawab tadi cukup menipu dengan banyaknya unsur candaan yang ia tambahkan. Tapi Namjoon mulai belajar untuk tidak mudah percaya pada pria di hadapannya jika bicara soal ekspresi wajah, profesinya sebagai aktor cukup membuat banyak pertimbangan. Di belakang sana, manajer Seokjin yang kurus tinggi itu memberi beberapa kode seperti gelengan kepala setelah telunjuknya menunjuk satu krat minuman lain di tangannya, yang mana langsung dapat Namjoon artikan sebagai larangan agar tidak membahas topik sekarang lebih lanjut.

Dari sini Namjoon bisa menyimpulkan sendiri apa gunanya minuman-minuman yang Seokjin dan manajernya bawa itu, dan jujur saja, rasa bersalah yang sudah muncul tadi kini semakin tidak mengenakan di dadanya.

"Aigoo, aigoo, badanku pegal semua." Entah dari mana ide yang satu ini muncul, yang pasti Namjoon sekarang sudah masuk dalam mode akting busuknya yang meregang-regangkan tangan serta memukul-mukul pundaknya sambil memasang ekspresi orang kecapaian yang sangat berlebihan. "Yah, Kim Seokjin, Kurasa kau tidak akan sanggup menghabiskan semuanya. Berikan padaku satu! Oh, atau dua sekaligus biar pegalku hilang."

Seokjin terlihat linglung di sepuluh detik pertama, bolak-balik menatap Namjoon yang sudah mengulurkan tangan dan minuman-minuman yang ia bawa. Otaknya tampak sibuk bekerja mengartikan apa yang sedang pria di depannya ini coba lakukan. Seokjin tak menjelaskan banyak hal padanya, tapi Namjoon sudah mendapatkan informasi yang ia butuhkan untuk menarik kesimpulan dan pada akhirnya berusaha menghibur. Selanjutnya, yang Seokjin lakukan adalah memberikan apa yang Namjoon inginkan, mati-matian menahan senyumnya agar tidak melebar.

"Oh ya, buat manajerku sekalian."

Lagi, Seokjin memberikannya, kali ini sepertinya dengan gagal menahan senyum. Setidaknya ia berharap Namjoon masih cukup pintar untuk mengartikan senyumannya ini sebagai bentuk lain kata terimakasih.

Sisa waktu kurang dari satu jam sebelum acara dimulai. Hoseok sudah kembali membawa pesanan kopi Namjoon dan terlihat sekali bersikap enggan diintrogasi sahabatnya tentang apa yang dia lakukan tadi. Namjoon menurutinya hanya karena mereka masih menjalankan pekerjaan.

Bosan menatapi sinis manajernya, Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya saat suara shutter kamera terdengar yang tentu saja berasal dari sang aktor utama. Namjoon mengeryit dalam melihat Seokjin yang mengubah-ubah gaya dan _angle_ kamera beberapa kali, dari mulai gaya imut dengan pose V di tempelkan pada salah satu matanya yang mengedipkan _wink_ sampai pose serius dengan mata bulatnya yang menatap tajam kamera.

' _cara kerja artis idola itu menyeramkan sekali_.' gumamnya, hanya sebatas suara hati yang demi apapun tak akan berani ia lisankan.

Sebuah sikutan dari Hoseok di lengannya menyadarkan Namjoon kalau ia sudah terlalu lama menatap hingga ke tahap yang lumayan aneh bagi orang-orang yang peka dalam ruang tersebut. Untung saja Kim Seokjin bukan salah satu dari orang-orang peka itu.

.

.

.

Acara pembacaan naskah dimulai tepat pukul tujuh malam. Yang Namjoon dengar ada sekitar tiga puluhan orang dalam ruangan, termasuk sutradara Ma Dongsuk, Produser Lee, penulis naskah, _stylish_ , _visual effect director_ , dan para _crew_ utama lainnya. Beberapa kamera sudah berdiri tegak di sudut-sudut ruangan bersiap mengabadikan jalannya acara sebagai bahan konsumsi publik. Hoseok dan manajer Seokjin, Sungwon, memilih untuk tetap menunggu di luar ruangan. Suara suara _shutter_ dan juga cahaya _flash_ kamera seketika memenuhi ruangan ketika empat aktor utama mereka memasuki area pertemuan. Seokjin memimpin di depan, diikuti Namjoon, Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook, dua aktor utama lain yang baru Namjoon temui di ruang tunggu lima belas dan tiga puluh menit sebelum acara dimulai.

Keempatnya duduk di sisi meja yang sama, masih dengan urutan yang sama saat memasuki ruangan tadi. Namjoon kesal sendiri dengan rasa gugup yang mulai kesulitan ia kontrol, sementara Seokjin dan lainnya tampak baik-baik saja. Oh atau mungkin lupakan saja perbandingannya barusan. Membandingkan dirinya dengan para aktor profesional itu hanya akan terdengar konyol, meski secara teknis, si Jeon Jungkook itu juga bukan aktor sepenuhnya.

"Baiklah. Selamat datang semuanya! Terimakasih atas kedatangannya hari ini di pembacaan naskah pertama Behind." Produser Lee yang sudah pernah Namjoon temui sebelumnya membuka acara, sedikit melegakan bagi Namjoon karena sekarang sebagian besar fokus kamera berakhir padanya. "Saya Lee Myungsin selaku produser utama. Jujur saja, ide awal pembuatan film ini muncul saat drama terakhir yang Seokjin-ssi mainkan meledak dipasaran dan saya pikir itu pertanda pola pikir masyarakat kita sudah semakin terbuka. Lalu saat saya menghubungi Penulis Kang untuk membicarakan ide awal cerita, beliau langsung bersemangat menyambutnya."

Semuanya bertepuk tangan saat sang produser memberi gesture mempersilakan penulis naskah agar memperkenalkan diri. Namjoon sempatkan melirik pada Seokjin di sampingnya yang sedang tersenyum, ada rasa bangga dan haru tercampur disana. Selanjutnya seorang wanita paruh baya berambut lurus sedada mengenakan dress sederhana warna putih gading, mengambil alih perhatian disana.

"Selamat malam. Saya Jang Suri, penulis naskah film Behind. Mohon kerja samanya." Ia membungkuk beberapa kali ke arah yang berbeda, _flash_ serta _shutter_ kamera terus mengarah padanya. "Sebelumnya saya sudah beberapa kali menulis untuk genre action dan baru kali pertama menggabungkannya dengan _boys love_ yang sedang tren. Tapi saya yakin para aktor nanti akan memerankannya dengan sempurna. Terimakasih."

Seokjin yang duduk di sebelah Penulis Jang kini berdiri, senyumnya seolah berniat menyaingi silau sinar _flash_ kamera yang memenuhi ruangan. Ia membersihkan kerongkongannya dengan deheman. Detik ini juga Namjoon baru melihat kelebatan rasa gugup di raut wajah sang aktor.

"Oke, selamat malam. Saya Kim Seokjin yang akan memerankan Kang Jinha dalam Behind. Rasanya sudah lama sekali saat saya terakhir berakting dalam film, jadi ini membuat saya sedikit gugup. Tapi bagaimanapun juga mohon kerjasamanya."

Setelah membungkuk sopan beberapa kali, Seokjin duduk kembali, Namjoon memperhatikan lagi ekspresinya dan bisa dibilang kepercayaan diri aktor itu mulai menanjak naik lagi. Dasar. Secepat itu? Benar kan, cara kerja dunia hiburan memang mengerikan.

Suara deheman menyadarkan Namjoon kalau sekarang adalah gilirannya memperkanalkan diri. Oh sial. Apa semua orang memergokinya memandangi Seokjin tadi?! Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Namjoon akhirnya bangkit berdiri, berdoa mati-matian agar senyum yang ia berikan ini tidak terlihat terlalu canggung.

"Oh. Selamat malam. Saya Rap Monster berperan sebagai Baek Hwajun . Emmm.. mungkin semuanya sudah tahu kalau ini pertama kalinya saya berakting dalam film. Saya akan berusaha keras dan mohon bimbingannya."

Terbayang jelas ekspresi menahan muntah Hoseok di luar sana yang mendengar pidato singkat artis brengseknya. Well, setidaknya ini menjadi awal yang baik bagi percobaan aktingnya.

Selanjutnya, perhatian teralih pada pemuda yang duduk di samping kiri Namjoon. Namanya Kim Taehyung. Umurnya dua tahun lebih muda dari Namjoon dan Seokjin. Penampilannya yang agak nyentrik; rambut _blonde_ dengan bagian belakang sedikit lebih panjang, kaca mata bulat, kemeja bermotif bulat-bulat abstrak warna-warni melapisi kaos hitam polos yang ia kenakan, serta celana bahan warna hitam yang kebesaran. Seokjin bilang mereka pernah bertemu sekali di salah satu drama, Taehyung sebagai _cameo_. Dari apa yang Namjoon dengar dari obrolannya dengan Seokjin, anak ini nyaris menjelajahi ranah film Hollywood setahun lalu, tapi sayangnya mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang mengharuskannya istirahat total selama setengah tahun dan ini adalah proyek pertamanya setelah kecelakaan itu.

"Selamat malam. Saya Kim Taehyung, berperan sebagai Baek Hansung . Senang bisa kembali berakting lewat Behind. Mohon kerjasamanya."

Perkenalan Taehyung di sambut tepuk tangan yang jauh lebih meriah, diikuti seruan-seruan seperti 'senang bisa melihatmu sehat kembali, Taehyung-ah'. Saat ia duduk kembali, Namjoon mendengarnya menghembuskan nafas penuh kelegaan. Entah refleks apa yang menggerakkan tangan Namjoon untuk menepuk pundak Taehyung dan meremasnya lembut. Yang pasti, Namjoon hanya berpikir kalau anak ini layak mendapatkan semangat tambahan. Taehyung pun membalas Namjoon dengan senyum lebar (senyumnya berbentuk kotak! uh, imut) ciri khasnya.

Tak lama keriuhan menyambut perkenalan Taehyung mereda. Satu lagi anak muda, yang sialnya kali ini jauh lebih muda darinya bahkan Taehyung, berdiri dari duduknya. Tampak paling gugup di antara lainnya.

"Yah, Namjoon! Geser sedikit aku tidak bisa melihatnya." Itu teguran dari Seokjin yang menepuk lumayan keras pundaknya agar Namjoon tidak terlalu mencondongkan badannya dan menghalangi penglihatan sang aktor pada bocah yang mengenakan beanie merah di ujung meja sana. Oke, dari sini Namjoon tahu jelas siapa yang menjadi favorit Kim Seokjin ke depannya.

"Eum. Selamat malam semua! Saya Jeon Jungkook dari GOLDEN sebagai Kang Byulyi . Terimakasih untuk kesempatan yang diberikan untuk bisa bekerja sama dengan para sunbaenim di dunia akting. Saya akan berusaha keras, mohon bimbingannya!"

Ia membungkuk dalam sembilan puluh derajat, lalu saat menegakkan kembali badannya, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya lengkap menunjukkan dua gigi depannya yang sedikit lebih besar dari gigi-gigi yang lain. Tampan, menggemaskan, dan terlalu sopan; tipikal penyanyi idola, pikir Namjoon. Lagi-lagi mendengar informasi dari Kim Seokjin yang bersikap bagai lem super, menyatukan semua orang dalam ruang tunggu tadi. Pada dasarnya Seokjin juga mengenal anak ini, atau hanya sekedar tahu, karena secara teknis mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Seokjin mengenalnya tentu karena Jungkook adalah anggota kelompok penyanyi idola GOLDEN yang Namjoon sendiri baru pertama kali mendengar nama kelompok itu. Namjoon curiga agensi Jungkook mengirimnya untuk berperan dalam film ini untuk sekedar menaikkan popularitas grupnya. Umurnya baru dua puluh tahun, omong-omong, dan kasihan sekali harus mengorbankan dirinya dengan berperan dalam film gay. Ah, Namjoon harusnya mengasihani dirinya sendiri saja kalau begitu.

Acara berlanjut terus pada perkenalan diri para aktor dan aktris pendukung dalam film. Setelah itu, barulah sampai pada intinya, dimana masing-masing tokoh membacakan dialog-dialog mereka di adegan pertama dan beberapa adegan inti, lengkap dengan ekspresi dan gerak tubuh akan lebih bagus, begitu informasi yang Hoseok berikan.

Semakin dekat dengan acara inti, semakin besar pula rasa tidak percaya Namjoon pada takdir arah hidupnya yang berputar drastis. Satu bulan yang lalu, Namjoon masihlah sang Rap Monster yang kariernya sedang menurun, menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya berkutat dalam studio mencampurkan melodi serta lirik menjadi sebuah lagu dan sebagian lagi ia habiskan dengan bersenang-senang bersama wanita sewaan di kamar hotel. Tapi lihatlah dimana ia berada sekarang? Menjadi aktor yang memerankan gay bersama aktor gay sungguhan. Sialan.

' _Berapa lama lagi waktu kita, hyung?_ ' Namjoon memulai dialognya. Dalam hati mengumpati suaranya yang sedikit gemetar.

' _Dua jam tiga puluh dua menit dua belas detik._ ' Di sampingnya Seokjin membaca bagiannya dengan cara teramat profesional yang artinya tak ada suara gemetar seperti Namjoon.

' _Brengsek! Dia terlalu lama mempermainkan kita._ '

' _Ya, dan tidak akan kubiarkan bertambah lama. Hold yourself, babe!_ '

Disini Namjoon mendadak tersedak udara yang ia hirup, wajahnya memerah entah karena batuk-batuknya atau bagian akhir dialog Seokjin, yang pasti itu membuat seisi ruangan tertawa. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sutradara Ma berkomentar di tengah tawanya, "Seokjin-ssi sepertinya harus sering-sering mengucapkan kata itu supaya Namjoon-ssi terbiasa."

Dan Namjoon benci dirinya yang setuju dengan candaan sang sutradara karena sungguh, jika ia dan Seokjin akan berperan sebagai pasangan disini, maka dialog-dialog seperti itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat umum, artinya Namjoon harus sangat terbiasa sampai ke tahap bulu kuduknya tidak berdiri dan tidak terbatuk-batuk tersedak udara lagi.

"Ya, sepertinya Jin harus mencoba itu." Katanya berusaha terlihat tidak begitu peduli, menghasilkan pelototan mata dari Kim Seokjin di sampingnya yang tidak mempermasalahkan persetujuan Namjoon melainkan nama panggilan yang Namjoon ucapkan memberikan efek aneh pada tubuhnya. Seokjin curiga Namjoon sedang balas dendam, tapi seketika ingat Namjoon tidak tahu kalau tidak semua orang memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

Namjoon tak menunggu tawa reda untuk segera melanjutkan bagiannya. Sumpah demi apapun ia ingin acara ini cepat selesai.

' _Kau gila?! Mengapa malah memilih jalur yang lebih sulit!_ '

' _Aku tahu kau memercayaiku, jadi tutup mulutmu dan pegangan yang erat_.'

' _God! Kau selalu punya cara untuk membunuhku ya?_ '

' _Dan kau selalu menyukai caraku._ '

Dialog-dialog berikutnya Namjoon merasa semakin percaya diri, mungkin duduk berdekatan dalam waktu lama dengan Kim Seokjin memberinya pengaruh positif. Di akhir acara ia bahkan mendapat tepuk tangan meriah dari semua yang hadir disana dan saat menoleh pada Seokjin, ia ada bonus tambahan berupa _wink_ plus senyuman plus acungan jempol dari sang aktor. Jangan tanya apa efek semua hal itu pada Namjoon, dirinya sedang sibuk menasehati diri agar tidak terharu.

.

.

.

Selama jalannya acara Namjoon terus berusaha menepis pemikirannya yang sedang merasa diperhatikan, meski begitu seringnya ia menangkap basah pandangan bocah idola di ujung meja sana sedang mengarah padanya atau bisa saja pada Seokjin. Tapi hal terakhir terbantahkan saat acara inti telah selesai dan dilanjutkan dengan makan malam bersama. Saat itu Jungkook menghampiri Namjoon yang entah bagaimana bisa berakhir kembali duduk berdampingan dengan Seokjin. Walaupun jarak mereka masih cukup jauh, kilatan rasa kagum di mata Jungkook ini sudah terlihat jelas, seolah-olah ia sedang berjalan menuju satu-satunya manusia berlapis emas yang bisa berjalan normal. Namjoon berusaha meredam kepercayaan dirinya, berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Kim Seokjin yang menjadi tujuan.

"H-ha-halo, Rap monster sunbaenim. Saya Jeon Jungkook dari grup GOLDEN. Mohon kerja samanya." Katanya, tentu tak melewatkan bungkukan badan sembilan puluh derajatnya. Namjoon yang bengong di tempat, memaksakan diri segera menjawab, "Mohon kerja samanya juga." sambil balas membungkuk seadanya.

"I-ini album terakhir dari GOLDEN. Untukmu."

Namjoon langsung bangkit berdiri untuk menerimanya dengan gumaman terimakasih dan aku akan mendengarkannya nanti.

"Ah, se-sebenarnya saya adalah penggemar sunbaenim. Setelah melihat sunbae di panggung Gangnam waktu itu, saya jadi semakin yakin dengan mimpi saya sebagai penyanyi. Te-terimakasih telah memilih untuk terus perform, sunbaenim."

Ah, penggemar. Namjoon yakin bocah ini tahu banyak hal tentang tentang segala jenis berita yang telah beredar atas namanya. Mungkin terdengar aneh, jika Namjoon mengatakan kalau ia merasa kasihan terhadap para penggemarnya. Sungguh, mereka semua pantas mendapat sosok idola yang lebih pantas dijadikan panutan. Yang Namjoon lakukan selain membuat musik dan menyebarkannya lewat penampilan panggung adalah mengacau, baik itu hidup orang lain ataupun hidupnya sendiri.

"Oh wow.. terimakasih banyak. Senang bisa menjadi inspirasimu." Setelah itu diam sejenak, merasa silau dengan senyuman sang bocah bersama matanya yang berkilauan menatapnya. "Tapi sekarang kita adalah rekan kerja, akan tinggal satu dorm juga kan? Jadi daripada sebagai artis dan penggemar, ayo menjadi teman saja, Jungkook-ah. Panggil aku hyung."

Namjoon sempat khawatir Jungkook akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak kalau dilihat dari ekspresinya; mata yang sudah besar itu semakin membulat nyaris selebar bola ping-pong.

"O..oke, Rap Monster hyung."

Namjoon refleks mendengus keras saat mendengar itu, merasa sungguhan perlu mengganti nama panggungnya. "Namjoon hyung saja, Jungkook-ah."

"Namjoon hyung!" Pekiknya sambil senyum lebar. Gigi-giginya yang besar itu terlihat lagi, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya ingin berteriak gemas.

Omong-omong soal teriakan gemas, orang di sebelah Namjoon yang paling heboh sejak tadi, meski hanya dalam bisikan-bisikan.

"Ehem!" Seokjin memutuskan untuk mengambil alih fokus keduanya.

Jungkook yang sepertinya baru sadar kehadiran seokjin di dekat mereka, mendadak panik. "Oh Kim Seokjin sunbaenim! Halo, mohon kerja samanya nanti." Dia membungkuk ke Seokjin juga dengan ukuran derajat yang sama.

Baru saja Seokjin akan membalasnya, seseorang memanggil Jungkook dan menyuruh anak itu mengikutinya. Dengan ekspresi sangat terpaksa, seperti ia lebih memilih untuk kehilangan pekerjaannya daripada menyudahi interaksinya dengan sang idola. Tapi tenang saja, Namjoon juga tidak akan mungkin menahannya agar lebih berlama-lama mengobrol dengan mereka. Jungkook akhirnya pergi setelah memberi 'bow' perpisahan beserta lambaian tangan dan janji akan segera menemui mereka lagi.

"Bukankah dia manis?! Lucu sekali~ dan sialan kau punya penggemar lebih banyak dariku." Seokjin memulai, dengan segala bahan ledekan barunya.

Namjoon sendiri berusaha untuk tidak menanggapinya lebih jauh, karena Kim Seokjin itu berbahaya apalagi setelah mengecat rambutnya kembali ke hitam, ketampanannya jadi semakin tidak terpatahkan, sial!

Sebuah argumen yang sangat amat tidak nyambung memang.

"Uh, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu menyukai _fanboy_." Bisiknya, lanjut menyantap puding coklat yang ia bawa sebagai makanan penutup.

"Dasar gender rasis!" Pekikan dari Seokjin menyelewengkan jalan masuk puding ke tenggorokannya, membuatnya untuk yang kesekian kali terbatuk-batuk mendadak.

.

.

.

Segala kecanggungan dan rasa gugup di awal acara tadi perlahan telah melebur dalam tawa keakraban. Namjoon dan Jungkook banyak mengobrol dengan Sutradara Ma, menanyakan banyak hal dan meminta saran bagaimana melakukan yang terbaik ke depannya untuk film ini. Sutradara Ma merupakan pria berotot yang mungkin akan memberi kesan menyeramkan di pertemuan pertama, tapi nyatanya ia memiliki kepribadian hangat dan super ramah, melemparkan candaan di setiap omongannya, meski bisa menjadi sangat serius ketika memberi saran pada dua pemainnya yang masih hijau di dunia akting.

Sementara Seokjin terlihat duduk bersama Penulis Jang di salah satu sudut. Bahan diskusi mereka seputaran alur cerita film. Seokjin bercerita tentang dirinya yang sudah melahap dua buku Agatha Christie sebagai media untuk memahami peran dan alur cerita penuh aksi dan kejahatan dalam film. Tentu saja caranya itu mendapat pujian dari Penulis Jang yang ternyata juga mendapat inspirasi cerita dari beberapa karyanya Agatha Christie.

Lalu ada Taehyung yang sepertinya telah resmi menjadi favorit semua orang disana. Senyumannya mampu menghipnotis siapapun untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan mudah. Ia juga mendapat dukungan disana-sini perihal kembalinya ia di dunia akting, juga berbagai saran dan nasihat agar lebih berhati-hati selama proses pengambilan gambar nanti, karena tujuan akhir film ini adalah tak boleh ada pemain yang terluka. Kepribadian riang sang aktor juga dengan mudah memancing pertemanan dari si pemalu Jungkook. Mereka bahkan sedang tertawa heboh saat Namjoon dan Seokjin menghampiri untuk mengucapkan perpisahan. Sekarang sudah hampir jam sebelas malam dan besok pagi mereka di jadwalkan harus sudah menempati dorm yang disediakan untuk memudahkan jadwal pengambilan gambar mereka.

Pada akhirnya, Namjoon harus menerima takdirnya malam itu yang entah dalam teori apa menjadikannya selalu bersama dengan Seokjin bahkan sampai ketika di lobby depan menunggu Hoseok yang sedang mengambil mobil.

"Namjoon, terimakasih untuk hari ini."

Mendengarnya Namjoon menoleh dengan cepat. Seketika menemukan Seokjin yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan tanpa repot-repot membalas tatapan lawan bicaranya. Angin menyapa helaian rambutnya yang nyaris sehitam gelapnya malam. Jika menilai tindakannya di luar konteks kalimatnya, itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat tidak sopan. Tapi yang ini Namjoon curiga sang aktor hanya malu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Namjoon ikut membuang lagi pandangannya ke arah yang sama dengan Seokjin. Tak banyak yang dilihat di depan sana, sekedar taman kecil yang dipenuhi hamparan rumput dan beberapa pohon ukuran sedang. Tampak nyaman dikunjungi untuk mencari inspirasi.

Seokjin mendengus sebelum berkata, "Di ruang tunggu tadi."

"Ah.. sama-sama, kalau begitu."

"Kau itu memang kaku begini ya?"

"Kalau membandingkannya dengan Taehyung, jawabannya iya."

"Aku tidak sedang membandingkanmu dengan siapapun!"

Saat diingat-ingat lagi, semua percakapan simpelnya dengan Seokjin selalu berujung pada sebuah perdebatan. Mungkin memang benar Namjoon yang terlalu kaku, atau mungkin saja Seokjin terlalu menekan. Seburuk-buruknya akhir percakapan mereka, Namjoon tetap menemukan sedikit rasa nyaman yang membuatnya berpikir kalau menjalin pertamanan dengan Kim Seokjin adalah bukan hal yang buruk.

Kali ini mobil yang dikemudikan Hoseok menjadi akhir sepenuhnya pertemuan mereka malam itu. Namjoon tahu Seokjin memandanginya penuh kerutan kening sejak protesannya tadi, walaupun begitu sekarang Namjoon yang sedang tidak ingin membalas tatapannya.

"Manajermu lupa dimana menaruh karcis parkir, Seokjin. Ingin kami menemanimu sampai dia datang atau bagaimana?"

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?!"

Di mobil, Hoseok sudah hampir melepaskan tawa karena ekspresi kesal Seokjin dan kalimatnya sama sekali tidak sinkron.

"Oke, _big boy_! Aku dan Namjoon duluan kalau begitu."

Namjoon sedang sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi tas ranselnya ketika dua orang itu kembali memusatkan perhatian padanya. Hoseok berseru, "Tuhan, apalagi barang yang kau tinggalkan!" Sama sekali tidak mood kalau sampai harus masuk lagi ke dalam untuk mencari apa yang Namjoon tidak sengaja tinggalkan.

Tanpa repot menanggapi sikap pesimis manajernya, Namjoon mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam ranselnya, langsung mengulurkannya pada Seokjin yang menatapnya heran.

" _Partner in Crime_ -nya Agatha Christie. Menurutku lebih cocok kau baca kalau ingin mendalami peran. Aku juga sedang membacanya ulang."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik saja bagi Namjoon melesat menaiki mobil sesaat setelah Seokjin menerima bukunya. Sang aktor merasa kejadian beberapa jam lalu di ruang tunggu terulang lagi. Saat Namjoon melakukan kebaikan untuknya dalam tempo super cepat yang membuat otak Seokjin kewalahan memprosesnya. Seokjin sempat mendengar Namjoon berteriak 'sampai bertemu besok!' dan "malam, Seokjin~' dari Hoseok sebelum mobil berlajan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Buku di tangannya terasa berat dalam dua makna berbeda, sebenarnya dan konotatif. Jadi Seokjin menemukan alasan supaya bisa mendekapnya lebih erat, sambil mengucapkan mantra andalannya, 'profesional, Kim Seokjin, profesional. Yoongi diluar sana menunggu kegagalanmu untuk dijadikan bahan candaan'.

.

.

.

"Aku akan membakar studiomu kalau besok pagi aku menemukanmu tidur disini. Mengerti, Namjoon?"

"Sangat dimengerti, manajer!" Sebuah teriakan dan lambaikan tangan Namjoon berikan sambil berlari memasuki gedung agensinya. Keputusan Namjoon menginap di studionya malam ini sangatlah jelas, jadi ancaman Hoseok barusan hanya bersifat retoris belaka.

Setelah masuk dan memastikan pintu studionya terkunci, Namjoon langsung meraih ponselnya di saku jaket, mencari satu nama di daftar kontaknya, lalu menekan tombol telepon. Di bunyi kedua, panggilan dijawab. Menghadirkan suara seorang perempuan di telinganya.

"Siapa ini?"

"Namjoon."

Diam sejenak, Namjoon memakai kesempatan ini untuk duduk di kursi kerjanya. Memutuskan menunggu tanpa intrupsi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih punya sisi manusia juga."

"Well, sekarang kau tahu."

"Terimakasih."

"Maafkan aku, Eunjung-ssi." Balas Namjoon, merasakan dua kata itu masih betah tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu pasti permintaan itu ditujukan pada kesalahannya yang mana, yang siapa korbannya. Ah, meminta maaf saja jadi begitu rumit di hidupnya. Keberanian Namjoon disambut sunyi kedua dalam percakapan mereka.

"Sampai bertemu lagi kalau begitu." Telpon ditutup dari pihak seberang.

Namjoon belum menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya. Sibuk menikmati udara yang akhirnya bisa ia hirup tanpa beban. Namjoon benar-benar berharap keputusannya akan membuatnya jauh dari kata penyesalan, karena hal terburuk dari sebuah penyesalahan adalah letaknya yang berada di akhir cerita.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Continued_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Fact ACT:

1) Namjoon leadernya BTS dan namjoon disini sama-sama ga bisa (atau ga boleh?) nyetir.

2) jangan tanya arti nama yang mereka peranin di film nanti

3) tadinya judul filmnya mau 'Behind Every Secret', tapi kepanjangan dan males ngetik

4) good bye to eunjung buat sekarang

5) aku baru nyadar kalau aku berperan sbg penulis jang juga ya, hmm..

6) chapter selanjutnya aku akan mulai masukin beberapa adegan film jadi alur cerita sendiri

7) ending chap ini ditulis setelah banyaknya 'drama' yang aku denger. Silakan mengartikannya sendiri apa keputusan yang namjoon ambil.

8) penampilan joon, jin, kook, tae pas ngehadirin acara di atas bisa diliat di twitterku ya

bye bye! Kasih respon positive kalau memang ini mau tetep lanjut karna bikinnya pakai nae ppi dam nunmul loh ^^


End file.
